While You Were Away
by thatwritersdream
Summary: After a year and a half of touring with Utau, the guardians, Ikuto, Utau find that not only Amu has changed but also her power has grown to the level where she can't control it. Amu often panics into the arms of her new friends. Amu tends to push her older friends away-not wanting them to be dragged into her new deathly game of power. And who is the new neko boy in Amu's life?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been **_forever_ **since I've been**** on here oh my god. Okay so this is my very first Shugo Chara fanfiction and I really hope you like it. I always want to read a fanfiction where Amu meets an OC(s)m and befriends them. Okay I'll just get to the longer summary.**

**After a year and a half of traveling with Utau on tour and meeting Ikuto along the way, the Guardians have returned home only to find huge changes. There's a new enemy on the rise. Amu is the bearer to three new charas, and this time it's not the Embryo that holds the power. The guardians, Ikuto, Utau find that not only Amu has changed but also her power has grown to the level where she can't control it. Amu often panics into the arms of her new friends, panicking how she shouldn't be able to bear seven chara. Amu tends to push her older friends away- not wanting them to be dragged into her deathly game. Who are Amu's new friends? Her new enemies? And who is this new neko cat boy and guitarist Amu seems to be close to?**

**CHAPTER HAD BEEN REVISED**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter One**

**One year and a half ago**

* * *

"Amu, are you positive that you don't want to come along with us?" Utau questioned the pinkette who shook her head side to side as a no.

"I can't." Amu gave a small smile. "It's not that I don't want to- really I do, but there are things I have to take care of here at home."

Utau placed her hands on her hips, eyeing Amu suspiciously. Maybe Amu just didn't want to go, and that honestly hurt Utau inside. "Uh huh like what Amu? What do you possibly need to take care of here at home to pass up this chance of exploring the world alongside with your friends?"

Amu diverted her gaze to the ground, a sad spark igniting in her eyes. Amu's excuse was true; there really were things here at home that she had to take care of. If she could she'd go with Utau on her tour and support her along with the rest of their friends, but Amu couldn't do that.

"My grandmother has fallen ill, Utau, and mama and papa are too busy with work, so they need help with taking care of Ami." Amu lifted her honey eyes to meet the singer's purple. "She needs someone to take care of her nowadays."

Feeling a tinge of guilt for pressing Amu, Utau nodded, "I understand Amu." She smiled sadly. "We are going to miss you, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you all too!" Amu tries to cheer up by offering her own cheerful smile. "Good luck Utau, I know you will do great on tour."

Utau turns around to walk into the boarding line after giving her pink haired fried a hug before pausing, casting one last look. It would be a year and a half of touring various states before she'd see the pink chara bearer again. That though alone made Utau sad, but she knew that one day they all would have to separate and live life, she was just starting a tad bit earlier. Utau walked down the hallway, stepping inside then plane with the guardians, preparing to go to the first stop of the tour.

"She isn't coming is she?" Kukai asked the singer, who shook her head rather sadly.

"No, I'm afraid not." Utau gazed out the window of the airplane. "She'll be okay on her own for a little bit."

Yaya cheered, "Amu-chan is strong! She can handle herself!"

They all knew this, but Utau still couldn't shake the feeling that something was bound to change in the near future. Now she could only pray for Amu's safety and that Ikuto returned soon.

* * *

Amu watched from the boarding gate waiting area from a glass window as the plane with her friends departed, smiling sadly to herself. She felt bad for lying about her grandmother being ill, but she needed to be here for her mother. A secret she didn't tell her friends was that her grandmother had recently moved into town only two days ago, and Midori couldn't handle the women. Plus her father was leaving on a trip, so she honestly had to help with Ami.

"Everything will be okay Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, hovering over her bearer with Su and Miki.

"I know, but it's going to be a little lonely for now." Amu sighed, beginning to walk away from the window and deeper into the airport, looking for an exit.

"Well now you have a chance to meet new people! ~Desu" Su says, smiling at Amu softly.

"I guess." Amu says shoving her hands into her pockets, keeping her eyes on the floor while maneuvering through the crowd of people. For some reason Amu didn't really like the idea of meeting new people, she'd grown use to her small group of friends she had been through so much with. It just didn't seem right to go off and make new friends just because hers were gone for a while.

It had been barely a year ago that Easter was finally defeated after finding out the Embryo was just a stone. The head of the Easter Company ended up being Hikaru Ichinomiya, a young boy who was forced to grow up too fast by his grandfather, Kazuomi Hoshina, who was the director of Easter at the time. Kazuomi was also Ikuto's and Utau's stepfather. Which only added to the drama.

Besides that, the Embryo was either a myth that existed somewhere or was just another story for children to believe in. Amu didn't even know any more if the Embryo was real or a fake, and had honestly began losing belief that the Embryo was more than a mere bedtime story. It didn't matter anyway. Lately, all Amu had been doing was purifying X-eggs that appeared every now and then. Nothing too big and disastrous. Amu would be fine by herself for now on, no magical glowing eggs will appear.

"Gomen!" Amu cried out when walking right into someone's back. She mentally scolded herself for not paying attention to where she was going.

"It's fine." A soft voice said, lifting Amu's chin up.

Amu's breath hitched at just how _close_ this stranger was to her, and felt the blush take over her cheeks, causing the stranger to chuckle. He was good looking with nice trimmed brown hair and warm brown eyes that were captivating to Amu. He was also fairly tall, but that was also because Amu was short. He also dressed in loose gray sweats and a tank top, a blue suit case behind him.

"What's your name?" He asks, his brown eyes warm and inviting, and that alone compelled Amu to answer the question. She was weak when it came to eyes.

"Hinamori Amu." Amu whispered her heart beating at the closeness of their bodies.

He smiled. "Amu." He tested her name, as if it sounded familiar. "The Joker of Seiyo Academy."

Amu eyes widen in surprise. _How did he know that?_ Before Amu could even ask, the guy turned around and walked away. She mentally kicked herself, he knew her name but she didn't even ask for his. She wasn't sure if she should be proud or worried that a stranger knew her name. Shaking her head, Amu mentally scolded herself.

"Stupid Amu." Amu whispered to herself, walking away with her charas who had been watching from afar.

The next day at school was hectic for Amu. Apparently there was going to be new transfer students coming in today, which caused every student to go into a frenzy of gossip and rumors. It caused a head ache for Amu, who walked through the halls listening to the scenarios. Every time something happened at this school, it set off a chain reaction of people being crazy. Students acted as if they at no self-control, and that alone was annoying. Having to regulate the students was more like a job.

"_Maybe they are the new guardians! I heard the old ones had a fight a split up, except of Amu-chan. She decided to stay here with us."_ One of the younger girls said as Amu walked past.

_"That's horrible!" _Another girl exclaimed over dramatically. _"At least Amu-chan actually cares about us students! Oh maybe she can make new friends with the new students!"_

Amu rolled her eyes at the two girls, a soft smile slipped onto her face before she quickly wiped it off. Amu really didn't want to make new friends. She didn't appreciate people making such rumors about her friends, but yet Amu could do nothing about how people thought or how they expressed their opinion. She just had to stay true to herself.

"Her stubborn side is coming out." Miki told her sisters, who giggled in response.

The classroom wasn't any better, if possible- it was worse when Amu entered. Girls where squealing together while guys smirked, and Amu simply shot them all glares while walking to her seat, successfully quieting the class down. These girls were like dogs, give them a treat and they barked, doing tricks to gain attention. It was sad and ridiculous how far these girls could go.

"Class today we will have a few new students." Nikaidou announces, opening the door to allow five new faces inside. Immediately, the male and female students erupted into a mob of voices.

"It's them!" A girl cried out.

"The Toma twins!" Another gasped.

Amu silently looked up from her notebook she was scribbling in, taking in the new students, stopping on the one she'd ran into at the airport yesterday standing next to a female who was the split image of him. It dawned on Amu that they all looked familiar; she just could place exactly from where.

"Class, calm down-" Nikaidou was cut off.

"Shin! Please take this." A female student, Hanako, offered a bento box. Her blonde hair fell around her face like a curtain as she bowed, arms extended to offer the bento box. Shin's face was grim, but the girl beside him elbowed his side trying to be discreet about it.

"Thank you, but I'm a picky eater." Shin says and glances at an orange hair boy that stood with them. "You see, I believe Sora would enjoy it much more than me."

Amu rolled her eyes; his outer character was a wall that was the first thing she noticed. The orange hair guy, Sora- took the bento box from Hanako without hesitation, nodding and saying thank you. Finally, Amu began to realize where exactly she'd see these people. The Toma Twins where well known in Japan now a days, a new popular band named Ayumu Chika (Dream Flower), that consists with another three band members.

They'd only become to become popular a few months ago after a live performance. Amu had listened to a few over their songs, she liked them but wasn't crazy for them. She'd never been crazy for anyone, besides Ikuto- but she'd never admit that out loud. She was honestly beginning to move on from the blue haired neko, over a year ago he'd gone in search for his father, and she was truly happy for that, but they rarely spoke now a days- and the last time Ikuto told her that he wanted her to be happy.

Instead she found herself unhappy most days.

"They shin brightly." Dia whispered into Amu's ear, perched on the pink head bearer's shoulder. Amu glanced down at the orange chara. Dia had started to come out more often now, and it made the girls ecstatic that their sister would come out more often.

"They have guardian charas! ~desu." Su exclaimed, drawing the new student's attention, but the pink, blue, green charas went to hide in their eggs, while Dia giggled and hid in Amu's pink hair.

Amu saw five little charas when she looked closely above the new students, but when they realized Amu spotted them- they hid.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class." Nikaidou says, sighing when he realized this class would now be a lot harder to control.

A female with brown hair pulled back into a side braid stepped up. Her blue eyes shining in the light. She wore her uniform similar to Amu, but her shirt was more unbutton on the top, the tie was loose, her messenger bag was leather, and she wore black combat boots.

"Emily Toma here, head singer of Ayumu Chika." She grinned winking. That sent the school boys over the edge just a little bit more.

"Shin Toma, guitarist of Ayumu Chika." Shin shoved his hands into his uniform pockets, meeting Amu's gaze. He wore his uniform like his sister with the tie loose, and top a little unbuttoned.

A blonde bounced up, her wavy hair flying. Her uniform was tight on her, showing her curves. Her bright green eyes reminded Amu of a curtained honey pair. This girl was like an adult version of Rima. "Kaitlynn Misaki, Ayumu Chika keyboardist."

"Ryou Natsumi, Ayumu Chika drummer." Ryou had ebony hair that was spiked up, with ruby eyes.

Sora grinned at the class, winking at Hanako. "Ayumu Chika drummer, Sora Kaito."

Nikaidou spoke up. "You may find a seat, class is ending shortly."

Once again, Amu paid attention to her scribbles on her note book, letting her mind run freely as her hand glided over the paper with the blue ink pen. Making little pictures of random hearts and swirls- not noticing that Sora had token the empty seat beside her.

"You want to be an artist?" A teasing voice asks.

Amu glances at Sora for a second, shrugging. Her cool-and-spicy character slipping on. Dia sweat dropped from behind Amu's hair.

"You don't know?" Sora chuckles. "Isn't art your would be self?"

"Does it matter to you?" Amu asks, a little harshly.

"It does actually." Sora says. "This is Riku, my would be self."

Amu looks over at the little guardian chara of Sora, Riku. He had orange hair, like Dia, and to her surprise, cat ears and tail too. Like Your. Damn cats. The bell rings before Amu could say anything, and the class shuffles out.

"Himamori Amu." Nikaidou calls, once again mispronouncing her name.

Amu rolls her eyes. You'd think that after all the times she's corrected Nikaidou, he's catch on at some point, but apparently not.

"Yes Sensei?" Amu pipes up.

"You wouldn't mind showing our new students around campus, would you?" Nikaidou bats his eyelashes.

"Amu sighs "No, of course not."

Amu gathers her thing, putting them away in her messenger bag. Dia carefully moves with Amu as one to stay hidden, despite that Sora has shown them his chara. Ran, Miki, and Sue peeked at Amu through their eggs and Amu shot a smile before closing her bag.

"This way." Amu motions for the band to fallow her as she shot looks at approaching students; who scurried away under her glare.

The was the very last thin Amu honestly wanted to deal with, the crowds of fans surrounding them, begging and confessing their love. It would take up time and Amu wanted to get this tour of the school over with quickly.

Amu explained the two different classes, the moon class and the sun class. She introduces them to different teachers and even Tsukasa. Amu went over the different club actives, the newest school assignments and group projects and how they'd be dismissed since they came towards the end.

"Shin mentioned something about the guardians?" Emily was naturally curious, Amu had picked that up.

Amu nodded. "The guardians is a type of club where you have to be elected into. I'm the Joker here. The king, queen, ace, and jack are all out at the moment, but we mainly focus on paper work."

Amu mainly told the truth, just not mentioning the charas and x-eggs just yet.

"And this is it really." Amu said, stopping outside the Royal Garden. She'd went over the flower beds and soccer field. Relieved this was her last stop.

"Your different Amu." Kaitlynn smiles. "You're the only person we've meet in a while who doesn't confess anything every second and treat us normally."

Amu shrugged. " That's what I'm supposed to do, not that I really would."

They all sweat dropped, even Dia.

_Amu-chan! Stop being so blunt- express yourself! Hop, step, jump!_

Ran grinned from inside her egg as Amu's X clip changed into a heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound so rude!" Amu perks. "I really do love your music- but I don't have the time to chase people around- _Ran!_"

Amu glares at her bag, mentally scolding the pink chara for the forced character change. The Ayumu Chika band members look at Amu weirdly while Sora bursts out laughing.

"She has a chara." Sora explained when his fellow band members looked at him.

"Did she force a character change?" Emily asks with a smile. "I hate when they do that, but they will if they think it helps."

"Can we meet her?" Kaitlynn questions.

Amu blinked, letting the questions soak into her head.

"She can be slow sometimes." Miki says, coming out of the bag.

"And harsh." Ran says, next to Miki.

"But she's really sweet.~desu" Su smiles.

"She's our Amu." Dia giggles at the shocked faces of the Ayumu Chika band members as she settled on top of Amu's pink hair.

"Eh!? Four charas?!" Emily squeaked out first from her shock.

"Four charas." Sora breathed. "Amazing."

"I'm Ran!" Ran cheers. "I represent Amu-chan's desires to be more honest, confident and athletic."

Ryou chuckled. "So you're the one who forced the character change just now?"

Ran grinned. "Yup!"

Then hid behind her sister when Amu gave her a glare.

"I'm Miki." Miki says calmly. "I represent Amu's desires to be more sharp, level headed, and artistic."

"See, told you that you had and artist would be self." Sora gloated.

Amu shrugged at him. "So what?"

Su smiles brightly. "I'm Su! I represent Amu-chan's desires to be more caring, sensitive, and improve her domestic skills."

"You should character change with her so she can play nice." Sora whined.

Amu shot daggers. "I don't play well with others."

Dia giggled at how bright Amu's radiance was now, even if Amu didn't know it yet- these people brought out her shine. They'd be around for a while.

"I'm Dia. I represent Amu-chan's radiance and desire to be more clam and optimistic" Dia smiled.

"You're so cute!" Emily squealed.

"I'm Nanami!" A bubbly chara chirps. She has long purple hair pinned to one side. She wears a elegant black dress with a microphone much like Dia's but black. "I represent Emily's dream of singing!"

This explains the perkiness.

A chara emerged from Shin, who had been silent all this time. "Yo, names Kyo. I represents Shin's desire to be more reasonable, caring, and more social."

It went on like that; everyone's chara's introducing themselves. Kaitlynn had a cute blue hairs chara, with cyan eyes that wore a shirt with a dinosaur and shorts that had a pair on miniature binoculars. Her name was Minako, representing Kaitlynn's dream of adventure.

Ryou had a silver haired chara named Zero. He wasn't very social. Amu guessed it made sense since Zero represented Ryou's desire to be smart and successful. Smart and successful people were quiet right? Or was that stereotyping people?

Amu didn't need to meet Sora's chara again, she'd meet Riku earlier.

Above all, Amu noticed Dia, Ran, Miki and Su were happy to have new friends, making Amu realize just how much friends they had. They only had each other.

"Amu- chan!" Ran cried out, sensing the negative feeling. "X-egg!"

Amu looked up sharply, giving a wistful nod.

"I have to go. Excuse me." Amu said, character changing with Ran- fallowing the pink chara. The other three fallowing their sister and bearer in pursuit.

"We should help." Emily says, stepping forward but Shin caught his twin sister's arm.

They stared at each other for a second,

"Let's see how powerful she is first." Shin commented, slowly fallowing Amu's direction she'd set off in, followed by the rest.

"My guess is that she's pretty damn powerful."

"Sora shut up."

Amu stood in the clearing of the soccer field or the local park, facing at least fifteen x-eggs. Usually there were four or five that showed up in a group, but not this many. There wasn't so many in a bunch like this for a while, and it honestly surprised Amu that they showed up now. Instead of dwelling on that fact, Amu watched, listening to them chatter the single word that seemed to be a drive for Amu.

"_Usless!"_ One x-egg cried out, shooting a black beam at Amu, who swiftly dodged it.

"Ran! Character Change!" Amu yelled.

"Hai!" Run obeyed, happily getting into her egg while Miki pouted and complained about never getting to character transform.

"My heart _unlock_!"

Pink light engulfed Amu and the Humpty Lock as she underwent her transformation with Ran, oblivious to the fact that she had an audience a few feet away near the tree line.

"Character Nari- Amulet Heart!" Amu and Ran said in unison.

_"Useless!_" X-eggs yelled, this time shooting multiple beams of negative energy instead of a single one. Amu maneuvered her body to get in between the beams, crying out in pain when she was hit- falling to the grassy ground.

"Don't." Ryou said, gripping Emily's arm, watching Amu closely as Shin and Sora did.

"_We have to help her!_" Emily shrieked. She was ignored.

Amu got up steadily, glaring at the x-eggs.

_"I wanted to be a soccer player, but I can't run fast."_

_"I've always wanted to cook, I'm horrible at it."_

Amu listened to the x-eggs whines and smiled gently. These where children.

"How do you know you can't if you don't try?" Amu questioned, getting the x-eggs attention. "Don't say you can't unless you've tried!"

Seeing the x-eggs become confused, Amu used that to her advantage.

"Heart Racers!" Amu cried out, little skates with wings appearing onto her feet. Not hesitating to race into the sky. "Heart Rod!"

Amu tossed the pink rod, sparling as it rounded up the x-eggs, catching the rob as it retuned.

"Negative Heart, lock on!" Amu arranged her fingers to form a heart in front of her chest. "Open Heart!"

The bright pink hearts purified the x-eggs, and Amu watched for a second as the heart eggs returned to their owners. The transformation between Amu and Ran became undone.

"You have an audience." Dia says, smiling at the Ayumu Chika band members.

"Emily didn't think you could do it." Sora flashed a grin, showing his white teeth. "I had faith in you though."

Amu forced herself to restrain the blush she felt building up.

"I've been doing this for almost three years." Amu replied coolly. "I think I've got this down."

Sora laughed. "There's a difference between knowing and thinking you have it down."

Shin and Ryou stood with Emily and Kaitlynn as they talked in hush whispers. They kept glancing over at Amu and Sora, watching to make sure Amu wouldn't see them talking, but Dia did, and she nodded her head at Emily.

Shortly after, the four other band member came over to the persistent Sora and irritated Amu. Straightaway, they caught the attention of the orange haired guy and the pinkette.

"You have a surprising but yet amazing ability." Shin praised, smiling slightly.

"We want you to be a part of our band!" Emily jumped in excitedly.

Amu gave them a confused look. It was so sudden to propose that. They didn't even know her.

"As part of the band." Ryou says, seeing her confused look. "And our friend. You see, we try to help the hearts egg as well and we think you'll make a fine addition."

Amu fists curled when hearing _fine addition_. She was a person not an object of power or a prize.

"I am a _person_ not an _object_. Do you understand that?" Amu snapped. Her chara's looked at each other worriedly.

"That's not what he meant-" Amu cut Kaitlynn off

"No, it's exactly that. I won't accept, just because you want me for my charas and powers."

"Amu." Shin said trying to grab her, but she pulled away roughly, slipping pass a Sora who understood if he tried to stop the fuming pinkette it would make matters worse.

"_Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!_" Amu yelled for her charas.

They all fallowed but Dia who lingered just for a second.

"You may have just worded what you meant to say wrong." Dia smiled. "But don't give up on Amu-chan, after all she is a stubborn character but you'll wear her down afterward if you just keep trying."

Dia had been right after all. Like the Guardians, the Ayumu Chika band kept talking to Amu, being persistent- wearing her down. After a week and a half, Emily and Kaitlynn finally got Amu to give in and agree to try it, and that was the start of a beautiful friendship. Leading up to their eventful year of problems and complications.

* * *

**Hey there! So this was the first chapter of **_**While You Were Away! **_**I only have a few questions.**

**How did you like this opening? This isn't the first chapter, it's the before story, just how Amu meet the band and become a member.**

**I know there are a lot of Amuto fans, I am one- but we wont get some of that until later in the story. Sorry darlings.**

**Okay last question. Who are your favorite characters?**

**Oh! And one last request, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some pretty positive reviews, and hopefully those reviews will keep coming. I see that some reviewers want an AmuXOC pairing- well that will happen at some point but the thing is, I don't know which OC that is. Hehe.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Two**

**Present Time**

* * *

"_You've reached Hinamori Amu. I guess you know what to do." _Amu's prerecorded voice echoed from Utau's phone speaker, the beep signaling to leave a voice message.

Instead, Utau hung up- just like she did every other time she called, only to get the same outcome of Amu's prerecorded voice. Utau sat there looking over old text messages where they both told each other what was currently happening. The last text came seven months ago.

_Sorry Utau can't talk now. Something's come up._

Amu never came back to tell Utau what had happened or were she went. After that text message- Amu dropped everyone. Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Yukari, Rima, even Ikuto. Only a few weeks after the tour began, Ikuto came to accompany them all wanting to surprise Amu- but she hadn't come. Even then, he'd decided to support his younger sister for once.

"She's still not answering?" Ikuto questioned, walking into Utau's hotel room.

"Not answering anything. No calls, emails- nothing." Utau sighed. "What's gotten into her Ikuto? Amu has never been like this before."

Once they'd called Seiyo, asking to speak to Amu- but she'd declined their phone call.

"Who knows?" Ikuto shrugs. "We'll find out soon enough. She can ignore us now, but in person- she can't."

Utau glanced up at her blue haired brother, knowing he was right but in all reality- she just really wanted to know what Amu was up too.

* * *

Amu Hinamori sighed as she looked at her old cell phone, where she had over a hundred missed calls and emails from her friends. She would scroll down and press play- listening to each recording herself, playing with the thought of calling them back. _But you can't Amu._

"_Amu-chan, please call us back. Where have you gone?" _Tadase sounded worried, and that made Amu feel guilty. It was cruel of her to treat them like this, to shut them out with no explanation. Amu carried on the play the most recent voice mail, three days ago. From Utau.

"_Amu._" Utau sighed. "_What did we do wrong that you shut us out like this. Talk to us. Talk to me._"

Amu shut that phone off, running a hand through her pink hair that grew out to reach the middle of her back. They hadn't done anything wrong, and she wanted to call, wanted to tell them that but she couldn't. Too much has happened over the time the guardians and Utau had been gone. Amu didn't want to involve them in her issues.

"Amu-chan."

Amu looked over at the basket where her chara eggs were harbored. She had to get a new one seven months ago because she now had seven chara eggs. Amu had been surprised too, completely flipping out and panicking when she woke up to three new chara eggs.

Su, Miki, and Ran had been glad about it, but Dia. Dia warned Amu that she had a strong radiance, but now had more amounts of power with and without her charas that came with side effects. When she told Shin, Emily, Sora, Kaitlynn, and Ryou- they'd been surprised but supported Amu and her occasional. Dia had been corrected about the side effects. The main one was that Amu had a difficult time controlling her powers now.

"Yes Kilala?" Amu watched the ebony haired chara come out of her laced black egg. Kilala was the first one to hatch out of the new three, and the darkest one out of the seven charas- representing Amu's sadistic and mischievous side- even had the damn cat ears and tail. She represented Amu's desire to take charge and be reckless.

"There's a solution to this issue." Kilala floated over, looking at Amu's old cell phone. Without consent, Kilala focused, crushing the phone into pieces.

"Kilala!" Amu hissed angrily.

Kilala was the only chara Amu actually fought with. They butted heads often. You'd think Kilala would turn x-egg, but Sora said that Kilala was already too evil for that. It made Amu laugh.

"Yes Amu-chan?" Kilala asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. Amu huffed, glaring at the troublesome chara she'd come to love within sometime.

"You can't just do that!" Amu scolded.

Kilala rolled her eyes. "I saved you from the dark feeling in your heart."

"Amu-sama, don't be so upset that Kilala wanted to suppressed the tainted feeling." Kiku came from the teal egg decorated with vintage designs, giving her bear a concerned look.

Kiku was the second chara born but hardly ever came from her egg. She had teal hair, curled elegantly with a microphone like Dia's. She was born from the feelings deep within Amu to be more ladylike and to sing her own songs.

"You need to be more careful of your emotions, Amu-sama. Especially the darker ones." Kiku smiled gently before going back into her egg- along with Kilala. That's what those three did most time. Stayed out shortly before going back inside their eggs.

"It's okay Amu-chan.~desu." Su smiled brightly. "We are always here for you no matter what-m we support you with any decision you make!"

"Su is right." Dia floats in front of Amu. "We are all her for you, no matter what happens."

"Yes Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, moving her pink pompoms.

The doorbell down stairs rings and Amu sighs.

"Amu, you parents aren't here. You have to get it." Miki says, looking up from her sketching. The blue chara had been working on a picture, consisting Amu and all the charas. They all were happy- without a worry.

"That's right!" Amu says, getting up and yelling. "I'm coming!"

Madori and Tsumugu had moved to America with Ami when they were offered a job opportunity and better education for Ami. Of course they'd wanted their eldest daughter to come join them, but Amu insisted she say to finish school and take over her grandmother, who was now doing much better. She could walk again around her home. A nurse always stayed there, but still Amu visited and helped around the house.

Her parents had hesitated to agree, after all- they were moving to a different state.

"Amu!" Emily Toma smirked at the pink haired girl who opened the door. "You're going to be late. Again."

"For what?" Amu questioned cautiously.

Emily rolled her eyes. "The new single recording! Plus the details for your new music video!"

Amu blinked, sighing. This is what she did a lot lately, sighed and stayed home. Shin and Sora constantly visited, with Emily, Kaitlynn and Ryou. Ryou scolded her once that she need to get out more, but she honestly wasn't up to it.

"Come on." Emily grabbed Amu's hand, dragging Amu up stairs to get ready. "We can be late together because you like crap."

* * *

"You guys ready?" Inori asked from beside Amu, speaking into the speaker.

"Of course!" Kaitlynn yelled loudly from the back, causing everyone to cringe and give a "seriously" look. Kaitlynn smiled sheepishly mouthing "sorry".

"One, two, three." Shin counted, fingers stringing the guitar string, Emily fallowing on cue.

"_Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Cant face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger"_

Amu smiled at Emily in the recording box, giving thumbs up for encouragement. Ryou was killing the drums, where Sora and Kaitlynn played extra sets of electric guitar.

"_God I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_No one can stop me"_

Emily was stretching her voice to new levels, and Amu watched in amazement at the new song.

"She sings from her hear Amu-chan. Just like Utau." Dia floated above Inori. "You can do the same if you'd just listen inside yourself."

Amu looked back at Dia, knowing she was right. Amu never sang her own songs, always the ones Inori wrote for her. She never had the courage to write what she felt and actually sing it. She didn't believe in herself. Which was the reason Kiku stayed in her eggs, Amu didn't believe in her desire to sing fully.

"_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing_

_Can I see the trust I can't see?_

_To reach my destiny _

_I want to take control but I know better"_

Inori looked at Amu, placing a hand on the mature pinkett's shoulder, gaining her attention. Amu had been focused on Emily's lyrics.

"Dia is right you know." Inori softly says. "The reason Kiku, Akiko, and Kilala rarely come out os because you still don't fully believe in them in the way you believe in Su, Miki, Ran and Dia. You don't accept them as you desire- why's that?"

Amu didn't answer; instead she diverted her gaze to the tile floor trying to think about her answer carefully.

"Kilala has come out a few times, Kiku only twice and Akiko once. They'll disappear soon Amu, why are you so scared?"

"_Forget your fears, it's just a crutch_

_That tries to hold you back_

_And turn your dreams to dust_

_All you need to do is just trust"_

Amu finally looked at Inori in the eyes, a new found fierceness in the usual soft honey eyes. Amu had her answer, which made Dia smile.

"I'm scared that I'll hurt people again. Scared that I'll lose the very little control I have over my power." Amu glanced at Dia, who nodded to continue. "I'm scared of becoming someone I'm not!"

Dia floated in front of Amu. "It helps to say it out loud, to tell someone your bottled feelings."

"But Amu-can, you have no reason to be scared." Miki says, coming from her egg, smiling at the chara bearer.

"We are here for you too! ~desu" Su smiles.

"And we won't let you become someone you're not!" Ran cheered.

"_And you know why Amu-chan?"_ A small voice said in her head. _"We're your guardian characters- your would be selves, but all you need do is believe in us again."_

Akiko.

_"Yes Amu-sama, we were born because you believed in your dreams. Please believe again." _Kiku…

Inori grinned at Amu. "Now you ready to write your own songs from inside?"

Amu nodded, listening to the voices of her guardian charas. Maybe she could believe again.

Just a little.

"So, no more music video?" Kaitlynn questioned.

Amu and Shin walked next to one other in front of Emily and Ryou who walked in front of Sora and Kaitlynn. It was a nice summer day, a warm breeze with people out and about. The sidewalks were crowded with people, but luckily, no one recognized the band. The chara's had decided to go to the park to play around, but Dia stayed behind.

"No music video." Amu answers holding her bag. "It's been put on hold for now. I'm going to try to write my own music."

Amu said it proudly, making Dia beam when she looked down inside Amu's bag to see the three chara eggs. The teal eggs with vintage designs wobbled.

"That's a huge step Amu!" Sora grinned moving forward to wrap his arm around Amu's shoulder. Shin shot him a look unnoticed by Amu.

"It is, isn't?" Amu wondered out loud. "First time for everything."

"Well maybe if it's done by next week you can open up some concert we are doing with us." Shin suggested.

"Who's?" Amu asks curiously.

"Doesn't matter!" Emily clapped. "You're going to finish this song and preform!"

Amu laughs. "Maybe."

"Wait- isn't Amu's birthday that day too?" Ryou asks purposely reminding everyone. Amu shot the ebony drummer a glare.

For some reason she didn't enjoy celebrating her birthday even though she was now turning fifteen. She didn't see the big deal it was just a day, but she really didn't want anyone to get her anything but she knew if she told them not to- they still would.

"Yes but please, really it's not that big of a deal." Amu laughed nervously. The Ayumu Chika band members seemed to overdue birthdays or basically anything with celebrating.

"It's a huge deal! "Kaitlynn excitedly yelled.

Amu sighed. It was going to be a long week with all the planning.

* * *

**Okay so here's the next chapter! We kind of got to see Utau and Ikuto but it was to focus on the band and Amu. But the next chapter we will have more of the Guardians, Utau, and Ikuto. More will be revealed with the issues Amu is facing. Oh and how did you like the twist with the new charas?**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I see that you readers and reviewers really enjoy this story, I'd like to clear one thing up real quick though, in this fanfic, the middle school and high school are combined on one campus. Oh and mostly everyone is in the same class, besides Ikuto and Yaya. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Three**

**Welcome Home  
**

* * *

"Welcome back to Seiyo." Yukari announced, parking the car in front of Seiyo Academy.

Utau, Ikuto and the guardians had gotten back into town the previous night. Of course the first thing that was on all their minds was getting to see Amu, but after some discussion they decided they would surprise her the next day at school.

Yes, even Utau and Ikuto. Utau had decided with Yukari that she would attend a public high school for a while for educational purposes and a "normal" life feel. Ikuto on the other hand was offered a teaching opportunity by Tsukasa. Ikuto would be teaching the new music class in the upcoming spring trimester, which was in a few weeks, but for now he'd be a teacher assistant for Nikaidou.

Ikuto second egg finally had hatched the one that was born from the Easter events. The chara was named Zero, representing Ikuto's desire deep down to be able to talk about himself openly and to show his true feelings. Basically to let his walls down more and to show more sincerity.

"The Guardians are back!" A girl shriek out excitedly.

"We haven't even gotten out of the car yet and they already spotted us._" _Rima muttered under her breath.

"And they are with Utau!" A boy yelled, coming up to Utau confessing his love, which just bluntly got ignored by the blonde singer.

Utau shot Kukai a look of annoyance as she got surrounded by a group of fan boys who didn't take a hint. Kukai shot her a grin, going over to Utau in the center, placing a kiss on her cheek. A sign of both affection and claiming.

"Sorry boys, she's taken." Kukai said, disarming the fan boys.

The group made their way to the royal garden, Tadase being the first one to enter. He noticed nothing had really changed. The flower beds were healthy, blooming petals of various shades of colors. The water in the fountain was clear as ever. The sunlight beamed through the roof and on the table under the canopy, laid a plate of cookies with a note folded on the side.

Nadeshiko was the first to move, picking up the note and reading the elegant writing out loud.

_Guardians, Utau, and Ikuto,_

_Welcome back to Seiyo. After you're settled here on campus, please come and see me in my office. There is much to discuss._

_~Tsukasa _

"There's no point in standing here and eating cookies." Ikuto mutters, watching Yaya as she shoveled the cookies into her mouth.

Rima looked at Tadase. "I for once, agree with the cat."

Ikuto scowled at the short blonde and hissed. "I have a name."

"Baka neko?" Rima questioned, trying to recall how Amu called him.

"Midget, stop picking fights." Utau spoke up calling for Rima.

Rima scowled at Ikuto and Utau. Sure they got closer during the tour but they still picked on each other.

For a second it was completely silence, of course if the charas had been here, it would have been much noisier but they went to explore the campus on their own.

"We should get going then." Tadase says, leading the way to the chairman's office.

Ikuto walked behind everyone, his blue eyes scanning the hallways for a certain head of pink hair, but never once did he spotted it. Nothing at this school seemed to be different, except for maybe the students got more mature looking- at least in the high school section. And for a second, Ikuto wondered how much had Amu changed?

"_I wonder how Amu-chan will react when seeing the Guardians return. She's gotten really close to Ayumu Chika." _Ikuto over heard one of the girls gossiping to another.

Ayumu Chika?

Ikuto never heard of whoever that was. Was it Amu's new boyfriend? No- she wouldn't do that to him.

Slowly, Tadase came to a halt in front of a door labeled as office.

"Tadase." Tsukasa greeted looking behind the blonde prince. "Guardians, Utau, Ikuto. Welcome back."

Tsukasa moved aside, letting the group of chara bearers into the office.

"How was the tour?" The chairman asks, going by the window to look upon the school's ground.

"Amazing! We went to so many different places!" Yaya squealed, making everyone sweat drop.

"I agree, there were so many new sightings and food." Kukai agreed with Yaya.

"Don't forget the languages." Nagihiko added in. "There were so many different types of dances as well."

Tsukasa nodded, smiling as he looked back over to the group. "That's good to hear you all had a good time. How about you, Utau? How was it meeting new fans?"

Utau smiled softly to herself even though everyone else could see it. Her fans always brought out this side of Utau.

"I got to meet new fans around the world. In honest truth it was pretty incredible." Utau answered full heartedly.

"That's wonderful!" Tsukasa laughs slightly, opening a thing of cat nip- immediately getting Ikuto's attention causing his blue cat ears to pop out.

"Stop it." Ikuto grumbled when Tsukasa teased him by waving the can of cat around, making Ikuto suppress the urge to chase after it but luckily Tsukasa was feeling generous today- giving in easily into giving Ikuto the cat nip.

"Your classes remain the same as before, of course with the exception of Utau going along." Tsukasa announces. "Ikuto, you're going to become Nikaidou's teacher assistant until we can get your class up and running."

Ikuto nodded in a silent agreement, knowing that it would all work out within time.

"Is Amu in our classes still?" Tadase curiously asked, a spark of hope igniting among the chara bears.

Tsukasa paused, letting out a small sigh. "Amu is still attending the same classes as you all, but Amu's attendance isn't exactly great."

That caught everyone's attention. It was normal for the pink hair girl to be late but not to actually show up, well that wasn't like her.

"Why not?" Tadase yet again questioned.

"I can't say for sure, because I honestly can't read what is going to happen. I don't understand the constellations as I did with Easter." Tsukasa paused. "I don't fully understand, but Amu has been dealing with new amounts of X-eggs, even with the new chara bearers she's befriended, it's not enough. They need help, but I fear we have a new enemy."

"If we had known that, we would have cane back earlier!" Utau exclaimed.

Tsukasa looked at the singer. "I believe she didn't tell you because she was protecting all of you."

"Why would we need protection?" Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"The same reason I'm guessing that she resigned herself from the guardians, requesting Utau become the new joker in her absence."

Silence and surprise filled the office, Tsukasa's words incoherent to their ears. Amu left the guardians, giving her spot as joker to Utau. But _why_? That's the question going through all of their heads. Exactly what the hell happened since they'd left?

"Here Utau." Tsukasa said, handing Utau a red cape. "You don't have to wear it, Amu only wore it on special occasions, but you all should be getting to class."

Utau shoved the cape into her messenger bag, obviously not very happy. What the hell had gotten into Amu's small empty pink little head?

"I can understand why she left the joker position to Utau." Kukai spoke up on their way to Nikaidou.

"And why's that?" Utau tried to calmly ask. Note, tried.

Kukai shot her a smile. "You're the only one besides Amu that can purify the X-eggs."

Utau grumbled under her breath. She wasn't unhappy that Amu practically forced the joker position onto her already busy schedule- the fact was, Amu did it without any incentive.

"But why?" Nagihiko asks again. "That's the real question."

Yaya had already gone back to the middle school sections of the school, deciding she'd meet up with the rest of the guardians later. When Tadase rounded the corner, he stopped in front of the class's thin rolling door and knocked. Immediately the light chatter from within the class came to a halt and the door opened to reveal the clumsy teacher who use to be a previous worker for Easter.

"Guardians, Utau, and Ikuto." Nikaidou nodded in acknowledgement. "Welcome back- I was just doing attendance."

The group stepped inside once Nikaidou went to his desk and all the student body started to chatter about the return of the guardians or who the new students were and who was better looking. Even including Ikuto.

"Settle down. "Nikaidou says, gathering a stack of papers to give Ikuto something to do, but yet again, he tripped over nothing.

The papers gently floated down to the floor, the whole class interrupting into fits of laughter. Nikaidou quickly gathered the papers, successfully handing them to the blue haired neko, nodding to the back table for him to work at.

"Okay normally we would have introductions but I know most of you remember the Guardians." Nikaidou pointed to the red and blue cape wearers. "Of course you all know Utau Hoshina and that is out new teacher assistant, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Nikaidou directed his attention to the Guardians just as whispers floated around in gossip and new rumors being created.

"Take any seat open as I take roll." Nikaidou instructed.

"Yukki Mikaru?" Nikaidou called from the list.

"Here!"

"Ken Shiro?"

"Here."

It went like that for half the class.

"Sora Kaito?" Nikaidou had already known this student would be absent with two others. There was no reply.

"Absent." Nikaidou marked his paper. "Shin Toma?"

No reply.

"Absent as well." Nikaidou made another mark. "Amu Himamori?"

No argument on the mispronunciation of the last name. Nikaidou sighed, marking his paper. "Absent yet again."

A student raised her hand, a girl with long brown hair a lovely green eyes.

"Amu-chan left campus with Shin-kun and Sora-kun."

Nikaidou nodded. "I'll speak to the chainman about this. Thank you Yukki-chan."

Yukki nodded, smirking slightly while leaning forward towards Utau who was sitting directly in front of her.

"You know, I heard Amu is dating Shin or Sora, maybe even both of them." Yukki said, and Utau knew the way she said it was implying something.

Utau tried to ignore her, even Rima who sat beside Yukki. Ikuto was gripping the pen he was holding, over hearing Yukki's words.

_Amu wouldn't do that would she?_

Class with Nikaidou went by fast, so did lunch and the rest of the day. Each of the Guardians got treated as if they were gods, even Ikuto but in honest truth all were equally annoyed. They all had just been hoping to see Amu.

"Minna!" Yaya yelled from afar, running at the Guardians and Ikuto.

"Yaya-chan, what is it?" Tadase asked, watching the younger brunet pant as she tried to speak.

"Catch your breath first Yaya." Kukai told the younger girl, but she didn't listen.

"I got tickets for us all!" Yaya grinned, waving the multicolored tickets around.

"For what?" Utau questioned.

Yaya grinned. "The new band that's been here, Ayumu Chika!" Yaya exclaimed, the excitement building up in her voice. She'd been a fan of this band for a few months now.

Rima's eyes lit up. "Really?" The short blonde masked her own excitement. She also was a fan of this band.

Yaya nodded. "And from what I was told, the band members themselves are friends with Amu-chan!"

Everyone perked up, looking at Yaya. Who knew she could actually be useful?

'If I'm guessing correctly, wherever this band is preforming, Amu is bound to be there?" Utau spoke, earning nods.

"There is no choice, we are going." Ikuto spoke up for once.

"He's right." Utau smirked. " We all are going to need new clothing for this concert. To the mall we go."

Utau began to walk but noticed no one was fallowing, just watching her.

"Are you all coming or not?"

_Ready or not Amu, you're going to be seeing us very soon._

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter? Finally getting to see a little of everyone else besides Amu and the Ayumu Chika band. I really think this is a good way of them all to reunite. Oh and can anyone guess who thought that last sentence?****  
****Review your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Surrprises

**Sorry for such the long update, but I hope this will make up for it! This is still the same day as the last chapter, just with Amu and the band. I really hope you like this chapter because it takes you more into the characters that are my OC's so yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER REVISED**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Four**

** Birthday Surprises**

* * *

Amu slept soundlessly on her arms, which were crossed under her head as a makeshift pillow. Her long pink hair was spread out with various knots and tangles. Last night she finally finished her own song and her victory prize had been a nice slumber.

It was a dreamless sleep, peaceful at most. This was probably the first time in a long while that Amu wasn't twisting and turning within the sheets.

Su floated out of her egg, seeing Amu and giggled. Today was Amu's sixteenth birthday. Silently, Su floated to Miki's egg. Gently tapping on the blue outer shell- not wanting to disturb her other sisters.

"What is it Su?" Miki yawned, peeking her head out of the spade egg.

Su shook her head, "You're late. You had to meet Nanami and Minako fifteen minutes ago."

Miki's eyes widen, "Oh no! I need to go before those two have my head."

Miki flew out of her blue spaded egg, quickly opening the window to slip past. Then the little blue spaded chara was long gone away from the Hinamori household.

"Su." A soft voice called.

The green chara floated over to the orange chara, who floated above the teal egg with vintage designs. Kiku's egg. Dia smiled right at the teal egg before looking over at her green sister.

"Kiku's radiance is getting stronger. Amu is believing in her once again." Dia beamed, ey6es glistening with happiness.

"Though she doesn't believe in Kilala and Akiko." Su frowned.

Dia nodded, "Amu has to embrace Kilala, the belief is already there, but Akiko is a different story. Dia floated over to the white chara egg, decorated with purple X's. "I'm worried though about Akiko. She's close to fading away."

Su felt sadden. She still could not yet grasp why Amu reacted the way she did with the new charas.

"She'll come around Dia." Ran says, peeking out of her pink hearted egg with a yawn. "But for now.."

Ran trailed off and floated over to Amu, bringing her pink heart decorated pom-poms up in a stance as a grin appeared onto her face.

"Ran…" Dia smiled, knowing exactly what her pink sister was about to do. "Come on Su."

Dia, with Su, flew over with Ran, directly above Amu's sleeping form. They all knew either this could go a good way or a bad way, but it didn't matter right now to any of the guardian characters. Dia nodded to the pink and green chara, mouthing a count down, "3, 2, 1…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU-CHAN!" The three yelled in sync, causing their bearer to gasp awake, jerking upward so fast that she fell back in her chair.

"Amu-chan?" Su gently asks.

"Su, Ran, Dia." Amu paused, glancing up to her three charas, who peered back down at her. "You three are the best." Amu laughed, slowly sitting up she queries, "Where is Miki?"

Su and Dia nervously looked at one other, not sure how to answer Amu's question. Neither were good liars, which would give anyway that they were all up to something. Luckily though, Ran smoothly came up with a lie as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Miki went to help Emily-chan with picking you a last minute birthday cake." Ran chirped. "They kept messing up on trying to bake one."

Amu nodded, buying into the lie with a soft smile while Su and Dia looked at Ran in awe. Who knew the pink chara could lie so easily? As Amu picked the chair and herself up from the ground, she glanced at the sheet of lyrics. A soft smile danced onto Amu's lips, a sense of pride coursing through her body. She finally did it, wrote her own song for the first time without anyone else's help or guidance.

"Can you sing it for us?" Dia questions, smiling brightly.

Amu's shyness faded away with her charas, she could sing in front of them. It wasn't a big deal, at least not yet. Wait until she got onto the stage. Amu shook that thought out of her head, for now-that was another problem to face later.

"Only a part, since I'm preforming tonight." Amu says, picking the sheet up and going to her bed, picking the guitar up. "You get the acoustic version."

Amu pick up the guitar from its stand, balancing it on her legs and holding it up with her left hand. She loved this song, probably because it had special meaning to her. It did after all, come from her heart. Slowly, she plucked the string cords in a rhythm that matched and mixed with each other. It started soft and slow but slowly picked up pace, bouncing back and forth between the tunes and music notes.

"_It's the boy you never told "I like you"_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out an walked away"_

Amu killed the music, smiling proudly. She believed she could do it, she believed in herself. Amu believed that she could unite her own music and she'd make it. She could do it, all of it. The teal egg, decorated in the vintage designs wobbled to one side then to the other, then it cracked, opening. The teal haired chara came out, opening her teal eyes with a giggle.

"Amu-sama!"

Amu's eyes widen, a broad smile broke out onto her face. Dia was practically glowing from her enjoyment, while Su and Ran welcome their sister. Sure Kiku had come out before, but she wasn't officially born out of the faith of the bearer.

"Kiku." Amu softly says, holding a hand out for her.

Kiku gently landed onto Amu's hand, smiling. Her teal hair was curled, microphone on her ear. She wore a while skirt with blue polka dotted shirt. Kiku even had on little white boots, above all the teal chara looked elegant.

"You did it Amu-Sama." Kiku said gently. "You believed in me."

Amu smiled, guilt fluttering into her heart. She did doubt herself when first getting Kiku and the others, going as far to rejecting Kiku at a time, but now, ay her own pace, Amu was slowly working past that. Kiku was accepted, now Amu just had to find it in herself for Kilala and Akiko. A shrill ring of her phone brought Amu out of her thoughts.

"Moshi Moshi?" Amy chided, letting Kiku float to her sisters.

"_You're late!"_ Shin grumbled from the other side. Shin wasn't a morning person.

"_Just tell her to hurry her ass up!" _Sora said in the background, making Amu roll her eyes.

"Sorry but I had to finish my song." Amu muttered.

"_Did you finish it?"_ Shin asked, suddenly sounding wide awake as if his morning grouchiness disappeared.

Amu laughed, putting the phone on speaker as she changed into a simple shirt and shorts. Amu didn't see the point in getting all dressed up for school today not even bothering with the uniform. There was this feeling that she wouldn't even be present in class.

"Yes I finally did finish it." Amu repeated, pulling her pink hair to one side, quickly braiding it.

"_Good now hurry up. Oh and Amu, happy birthday."_

Amu smiled, "I'm already on my way Shin."

With that, Amu snapped her phone shut, heading out the door with the two chara eggs in her bag while the other four fallowed.

* * *

Amu walked towards the school, which started in about fifteen minutes. Dia, Su, and Ran were playing around, chasing and pushing one other in the air while they laughed. Kiku on the other hand, sat upon Amu's shoulder, shaking her head in disapproval and scowling at her playful sisters.

"They are not very land like." Kiku scolded, making Amu laugh.

"It's called having fun, Kiku. You should join them." Amu says, turning the corner, instantly spotting Shin in all his grace and Sora with all his- well Amu didn't really know what to call it.

"Never." Kiku muttered softly, noticing her pink headed bearer's attention was somewhere else now.

"Why the get up?" Amu asked with an eyebrow raised once she reached the two males.

Both of the Ayumu Chika members wore a tuxedo, only Shin actually wore his buttoned up with the blue tie nice and tight. Where Sora wore his with the top two buttons undone, letting the orange tie hang loosely around his neck. It went good his messy orange hair. Sora's look just spelt _slacker_.

"We a theme tonight at the show." Shin paused, thinking. "Which now that I think about it, you'll need to get ready before seven tonight. Sora here says he'll take you shopping."

"Shopping?" Amu questioned doubtfully, looking at Sora.

Sora grinned in return, "Call it a birthday present."

"I don't believe it. Sora Kaito taking me shopping." Amu's eyes widen. "What about school?"

Shin shrugged, "I'm sure the chairman understands, now go on you two. We are meeting Emily back at the studio at three."

Sora didn't wait for another chance; he quickly snatched Amu's hand, dragging her along as he ran towards the mall. Obviously forgetting his car today was a bad idea, but- at least he had alone time with Amu. That's all that mattered now.

* * *

Emily was running around, frustrated that the decorations were just not working the way she wanted them to. First of all the streamers kept coming undone, the tape was not doing its only job. The helium for the balloons stopped working after the third balloon. The table cloths she'd ordered with Kaitlynn came in the wrong color, they were supposed to be pink not god damn blue. Above all, Emily was ready to murder someone.

"We can make this work." Kaitlynn chirped from across the room, clearly keeping her distance away from the fuming twin.

"Don't even say that!" Emily shrieked. "It's all turning out really bad!"

"Clam down. It may not be working now but Miki can draw something." Nanami cooed to her over dramatic bearer.

"Speaking of Miki- where is she!" Minako declared.

Emily let out a growl, glaring at the two chara's. She spent money on the decorations and now they only tell her that Miki was coming over to help. Sometimes, Emily honestly just had an urge to strangle those two chara's who work together just to get on her damn nerves.

"Hide!" Both chara's squeaked seeing Emily striding towards them.

In the background, Ryou just watched with an amused chuckle. The girls were sometimes clueless and stupid but useful at other times. They honestly just amused Ryou, and he knew when he was spotted they'd both over react.

"Sorry I'm late!" Miki announced herself, coming through the window- automatically stopping at the scene that was playing out before her eyes.

Emily was trying to catch Nanami and Minako, glaring daggers. While Kaitlynn tried to defuse the situation and Ryou just watching while leaning against a wall. Above all, Miki wished she'd came later because now the two charas and Emily glared at her.

Miki gulped, "Sorry I'm late, let's get started?"

Emily scowled, "Draw. Now."

Miki didn't have to be told twice, she started to draw into her note pad, making different decorations and ideas on the paper. She drawled every little detail, and within ten minutes, Miki was done to a point where Amu would both love it and be surprised.

"Draw, Drew, Drawn"

With those words, the drawling becomes the room. Pink , green, orange and blue streams where strung across the room, the tables also those colors. Balloons floated in various spots in the room, and there were stars hanging from the roof. A little stage was put in as well.

"Miki." Emily whispers, looking around. "It's perfect."

"So this is for the after party?" Shin questions, entering the hall room.

Ryou nodded, hearing the question first, "Yeah, the plan is to get people here before we have Sora bring Amu after the show. It's a surprise."

"That's the point of a surprise party, Stupid." Emily teased.

"That's rude." Zero mutters softly behind Ryou. The chara was shy.

"Where is Sora?" Kaitlynn asks, making everyone, including the charas sweat drop. They all told her the plan repeatedly.

"Sora took Amu shopping for the day, until three. Where she'll come back over to the studio and talk to Inori about the opening act." Emily re-explained.

"From there we go to the show and play." Ryou added.

"Then we come back here and yell surprise." Shin finished.

Kaitlynn perked up, "That's right! I remember now!"

Emily face palmed, while the males sighed and Kaitlynn laughed. How could a person be so forgetful?

* * *

The mall wasn't overly crowded, sure there were still people who glanced at them knowing they had skipped their classes, but Sora told Amu to stop worrying. He'd taken her to various stores, finding nothing for the theme but that was all right, maybe the next store would actually have something. Amu once again went her separate way while Sora went to the jewelry, looking. Nothing seemed to be catching his eye to give Amu as a gift, but something did now. It was a simple necklace, a heart shaped clock on a chain. It seemed vintage, with its little floral designs. He knew she'd like it.

"I'm going to head on back to try these on Sora." Amu motioned to the multiple dresses in her arms.

"Sure, I'll head back over in a minute." Sora says, watching as the pinkette retreated to the back of the store before he turned around towards the jewelry stand.

"Can I help you?" A sales woman stood in front of Sora, a tight smile on her face.

"Actually you can." Sora said. "That necklace, can I get it?" He point towards the heart clock necklace. The sales woman nodded, unlocking the glass display back and carefully taking the necklace out and handing it to Sora.

"It's beautiful, I'm sure she'll like it." The woman smiled. "She's a lucky girl."

Sora chuckled, "Well, it's a birthday gift. Can we hurry- I don't want her to come out and catch me in the act of buying this gift."

The sales woman nodded, taking the necklace back from Sora and placing it in a small white box, tying it with a red ribbon and handing it back to Sora. "Your total will be forty four dollars exactly."

Sora took his wallet out, taking out two twenties and four dollars bills- slidding them over the counter to the sales woman before pocketing the little box.

"Thanks" Sora says, heading to the back of the store to find Amu, who was already waiting there with her hands on her hips.

"You know, you take forever to walk back here." Amu laughed, smiling at Sora with a full smile. "Slow poke." She teased.

"I walked fast enough." Sora grinned. "The dress looks good, do that twirling thing models do. Oh or a cat walk- I love those."

Amu's face fluttered with a soft pink blush. She wore a orange dress that barely reached her knees, with little frills at the end and a floral design, plus it had that one shoulder thing going on. She did a twirls, making the dress spin with her, a lightly laugh erupted from her chest.

"I thought I'd wear green, to match your tie." Amu softly admitted.

Sora laughed, "Well both of us will wear orange and match and we will look _amazing_. Don't you agree?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Amu exclaimed, jumping up. " I like this one, what about you?"

Sora slowly looked her over, nodding in approval. "You look stunning, but what happened to the other million dresses you had?"

Amu waved her hand in a dismissive matter, "Those didn't work out very well. Plus I liked this one the best."

'Well hurry up and change so we can buy this and go eat before we meet Inori and Emily." Sora grumbled when his stomach growled, making Amu break out laughing as she reentered the dressing room.

Swiftly Amu changed back into her own clothing, leaving all but the orange dresses and walked with Sora back to the check out in the front of the store to pay for the orange dress. Amu had loved it because in a way, it reminded her of Sora. Then she felt guilty for even having that though as a flash of blue hair in her mind. She always remembered Ikuto as she got closer with Sora, because Ikuto was this constant reminder, one that left her behind once with Tadase. One who visited a short while before he left again and didn't answer her calls when Tadase broke it off with her. A reminder of all the joy and heartbreak she ever felt.

"Your total is twenty one dollars and fifty cents." The sales man rang Amu up, but just as she was about to hand over her money- Sora gave the bills flashing her a smile.

"It's on me." He says with a slight shrug. "A birthday gift."

Amu shook her head, "Sora, really you don't have to-"

"I _want _to." Sora cut off, grabbing the bag with the dress handing it to Amu. "It's your day and I'm buying you everything, including lunch."

"Sora that's a little too much to ask for." Amu protested, not wanting Sora to feel like he should buy her everything.

"Amu." Sora said seriously. "Suck it up and enjoy the fact that I want to do this. Please because you are the only female I've ever really wanted to buy anything for."

Amu looked away as they walked, feeling that blush returned. She hated this feeling, it was wrong but also felt so right. She was blissfully happy but she just didn't want Sora to pay for everything. She didn't want anyone to pay for her, that's just who she was. Amu didn't like it when people spent their money on her.

"Fine." Amu huffed out giving in. "Let's just get something to eat."

The duo made their way to the food court, occasionally their hands brush one others with the close proximity, causing each to fluster. In the end, Sora bought both Amu and himself a corndog, with fries and lemonade.

"You really were hungry, scarfed that poor corn dog down as if it was nothing." Amu teased, biting into her own corn dog.

Sora playfully glared in return, biting a fry in half, "Shut up. You're just a slow eater."

Amu scoffed, "No, I just eat like a normal human being were you eat as a starving animal. Careful, don't choke."

"I am _not_ an animal Amu!" Sora protested.

"Baka Neko." Amu retorted with a smirk.

Sora in return, sweat dropped before kicking Amu's leg, which kicked back- causing a kicking war. Anyone who passed by could mistake the two friends as a couple playing footies.

"Ouch!" Amu hissed. "Stop it."

Sora on the other hand was dying of laughter, clutching his side. Amu had another idea though as she took one of Sora's uneaten fries and threw it at Sora's forehead. Hitting her target. "Baka Neko." Amu repeated, throwing another one of his fries.

Sora took his fries away from Amu in a protective matter, shaking his head, "It's rude to throw other peoples fries you know."

"It's rude to be a Sora."

"Amu, that made no sense." Sora gave her a look, throwing a fry at her this time.

Amu huffed, "Whatever."

"_Eh!? Sora Kaito from Ayumu Chika!?" _The female shriek caused both teenagers to freeze, eyes widen, and to look at each other.

"Run?" Amu offered.

"Run." Sora agreed, grabbing Amu's hand and raced down the mall. Running shortly behind them were fan girls, claiming their love for Sora and spurting hatred for Amu.

"They think we are on a date." Amu groans, earning a coy smile from Sora.

"Might as well had been."

Amu, once again, blushed a light shade of pink, panting for breath as they ran. She really needed to get back into shape. Sora's hand gripped hers tighten as they rounded a corner into a hall to the restroom. But instead of going all the way down, Sora pulled Amu into the janitor's closet.

"Shh Amu." Sora whispered, his body pressed close to hers.

Her heart was hammering just by feeling the heat radiating off Sora's body, just by how close her was to her. He's hand covered her mouth as they both listened to the girls running past. It was warm, and Amu struggled to maintain herself. After a few minutes, Sora peeked out around the door, and Amu saw how serious her looked in this moment, and Amu just found it breath taking.

"Close is clear Amu." Sora grinned at her, giving Amu room to squeeze past his.

"Baka perverted Neko!" Amu screeched, glaring at Sora, acting out the way she always did when Ikuto got too close to her. Or when she felt herself giving in.

"What?" Sora questioned.

"Why the janitor closet!?" Amu whined, taking a deep breath to calm herself and her racing heart.

Sora scratched his ear, "Well Amu, unless you wanted to keep running, it was a place to hide."

Amu nodded, giving a shy smile, for once- controlling herself, "Sorry I over reacted."

"A reasonable excuse. Now let's get going because Inori waits. Sora says, offering Amu a hand- who gently grasped it. Both unaware of a camera going off, catching everything.

* * *

Inori paced around the room, filing through papers. Tonight, Amu was going to shine, and she'd be Inori's shining star just like the Ayumu Chika band are her other stars. The night was planned in perfect detail, where Amu would sing her opening song as a debut to the world, the work her way up to the top of the charts.

"Amu will be more famous than that treacherous Utau Hoshina." Inori muttered. "I shall beat Yukari-"

"Miss Inori? You have a phone call." The receptionist says from the speaker.

"Thank you Fiona." Inori says, picking the phone up. "Mayflower studio, how can I help you?"

"_Inori, is everything going as planned?"_ A male asks from the other end.

Inori smirked, "Of course me Liege. She becomes ours tonight."

"_Perfect. You are going well, I must say. Better than I expected."_

"Thank you sir." Inori perked up.

"_Don't screw this up."_

Inori rolled her eyes, "I won't."

"_Good. Good bye for now."_

The line went dead with a click, and Inori barely had a second to herself before Fiona paged Inori, receiving an annoyed voice.

"What is it now?" Inori vexed.

"Amu and Sora are here."

Inori smiled a genuine smile, 'Send Amu up and tell Sora to go get ready with the others."

"Of course." Fiona clicked off.

Within a few minutes, Amu stood in Inori's office, holding the bag with her dress.

"Amu darling." Inori smile broadly. "Happy Birthday."

Amu set her bag down, returning Inori's smile. "Thanks." Amu says. "I gave the band the music sheets already, so that's already taken care of."

Inori nodded, grabbing a box from her desk, "You are such a hard worker, that's why me and the company invested in this for you." Inori says, sliding a small box over to Amu, who eyes the box skeptically because knowing Inori, the gift wasn't cheap.

"I can't." Amu began.

"You can and you will." Inori insisted. "Now open it."

Amu gently took the box, unwrapping the cubed cardboard that fitted in her hand. Her eyes widen when she opened the lid.

"Inori, this is too much." Amu said, carefully picking the car keys up from the box.

"Nonsense darling, this happens to be a perk of the of the company. One way or another we issue you a car for your own use but in your case, I am giving you a car as a gift."

Amu let out a squeal of excitement, glopping Inori, "Thank you! Oh god, thank you!"

"You're very welcome." Inori laughed, patting her head affectionately. 'Just take care of the car, which will arrive tonight and will be officially yours once a papers come in so we can transfer the car under your name."

Amu nodded again, a grin on her face.

"Now my little Amu, go get ready for the concert. You are after all opening the show." Inori says, watching as Amu happily bounce each step she took as she left the room.

**(Mayflower Backstage)**

"Are you nervous?" Kiku asked as Emily curled Amu's hair.

Emily was over half way down with the pink hair, the curls looked much like Kiku's teal. Amu was already in her orange one shoulder dress, which Emily adored. When Emily saw that Kiku had re-hatched, she'd been so happy and excited for Amu, saying hello to Kiku and just being Emily.

"Just a little." Amu answered honestly, receiving a silent smile from Kiku.

Emily then decided to butt in, "So anything happen at the mall with you and Sora?"

Amu's eyes widen slightly, "No why would you say that?" She answered a little to fast, and that didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Answered a little too fast Amu." Emily raised an eyebrow. "You like him and he likes you, that my friend- is quite obvious. Now spill."

Amu sighed, explaining the fan girls, how he bought her the dress, excluding the janitor closet and the hand holding or she's never hear the end of it. Either way, Emily would have dragged the information out of Amu sooner or later.

"And I don't like him!" Amu argued.

Emily gave her a look, "Please, you had that look plus he bought you a dress! He won't even get me a cup of coffee!"

A smile found its way onto Amu's lips. Sora had been telling the truth- he really had wanted to buy things just or her, and that made her feel special.

"See that's what I mean right there." Emily pointed to Amu's smile through the mirror. Amu opened her mouth in protest but was cut off quickly. "No, don't give me that crap about how you don't like Sora when you in fact _do._ Forget that other guy, Ikuto, or whatever the hell his name was. He _left _you, not only once but _twice_ and he doesn't even have the decency to keep contact. Amu, you just have to face the fact that he isn't coming back and you should move on!"

Emily's words cut through Amu as if they were a sharp blade. It hurt but Emily did have a point. Ikuto left, promising to return. Sure he returned once, but he left the very next day leaving her with Tadase, who broke up with her a few weeks later due to the fact he believed they make better friends. She didn't feel heartbroken because she knew had liked Ikuto more that she'll ever like Tadase. But deep down, Amu had this gut retching feeling Ikuto wasn't going to return because maybe he found someone in Paris while searching for his father. It would surprise her, and surely it would hurt her, but Amu also knew that she couldn't wait around forever.

"Amu, oh god- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Emily covered her mouth with her hands.

Amu stood up, by now Emily was finished with her hair, "No you're right Em, but still the truth hurts like hell but-" Amu offered a smile, "But I'll survive and get past this. I just need some time."

Emily nodded, still feeling guilty for her harsh words, "Of course, to rush past this."

"Emily, don't worry. I'm not mad at you for saying the truth so don't act all weird." Amu grinned. "I'll meet you at the stage."

Amu left the dressing room that she'd shared with Emily for now and headed towards the main stage were the yelling of the crowd could be heard. It made the nerves grow on Amu's skin. Shin and Ryou were already there with Inori, who looked up to the pink chara bearer, who was being followed by Kiku.

"So she hatched?" Shin smiled at the teal chara.

"This morning." Amu nodded.

"Welcome back Kiku." Inori greeted.

Kiku giggled. "Thank you, Lady Inori." Kiku did a curtsy to Inori.

"Didn't know you had the desire to become a lady." Ryou commented, earning a glare from Amu.

"Hey you two! Play nice!" Kaitlynn scolds as she walked up to them with Emily and Sora shortly behind (who looked to be in a deep conversation, which Amu believed was Emily giving Sora the third degree on what happened at the mall in his own words.).

"So we are all here?" Inori inquires, glancing around at them all. "Yes? Good! Now your show begins in five minutes, so go set up on stage while we prepare to draw the curtains back."

They all nodded besides Amu who was looking around, just barely realizing her guardian chara's weren't here besides Kiku. "Where are Ran, Miki, Su and Dia?"

"Helping!" Nanami interjected quickly. "Helping with something for after the show. Don't worry Amu." Amu eyes the purple chara of Emily with a skeptical look before letting it go. She wasn't going to get the truth right now, so be it.

"Go on now." Inori shoved the six teenagers to the stage, who indeed had a theme going on. A prom type of thing.

Each male wore a tuxedo. Both Shin and Ryou wore theirs the same way, buttoned up white shirt with the ties actually tied up. Shin's tie was blue, where Ryou's was green. Sora was the odd one out, messy hair versus Shin's and Ryou's neat combed hair. His orange tie was loose, hanging around his neck and the tip two buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned. Sora had that sexy model look going on.

Kaitlynn's blonde hair was straight, going past her shoulders. She wore a green lacy dress that had a vintage touch and look to it. Emily's brown chocolate hair was a neat bun, wearing a midnight blue prom dress with a sparking belt of faux diamonds around her wait. Amu's curly pink hair still cascaded past her shoulders down her back, as if it were a soft pink waterfall. She wore her orange one shoulder dress in a way she never had in public before.

Above all, the girls matched each matched one of the guys. Kaitlynn matched Ryou, Emily matched her twin brother, and Amu of course matched Sora.

Sora was already at the drums, ready to go. Shin at the guitar's with Ryou and Emily. Kaitlynn was ready with the key board. Amu was the one standing center stage.

"Are you ready?" Kiku questioned, floating in front of Amu, who was currently putting on the microphone ear piece.

"Yeah." Amu let out a shaky laugh. "Just a bit nervous you know… the crowd."

Kiku grins, "Don't be Amu-sama! Song. Music. Dance!"

A little music note appears in Amu's pink hair, instantly fending off any lingering nerves. In front of the Ayumu Chika band members, the nervous girl that had been standing in Amu's spot just a minute ago was now standing with confidence as she glanced over her shoulder at them with a small smirk.

"Ready?" Amu tilted her head like a puppy.

"Of course!" Kaitlynn squealed and with that, the curtains drawled back, the stage dark before Kaitlynn began with the key board, a soft haunting melody fallowed.

"_It's the boy you never told "I like you"_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out and walked away"_

Sora entered in with the rhythm of the drum, followed by Emily, Ryou and Shin joining in with the vibrations of the guitars. Amu was striding around the stage, all eyes on the opening singer as she danced around the stage. Fan boys and girls were all questioning exactly who the new pink haired singer was. They wanted to know.

"_It's the plane you want to catch to Vegas_

_Things you swear you'd do before you die_

_It's the city of love that waits for you_

_But you're too damn scared to fly"_

Amu's eyes landed on Sora, who was watching her as she pranced around the stage. A grin slipped onto her lips as she slowly went towards him, ignoring the fact that all eyes were on her. She was oblivious to the fact on how exactly it looked when she sang to Sora.

"_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you tonight_

_Lose control tonight."_

Amu repeated this line twice, moving towards Shin then Ryou before returning back to the center stage. Amu swayed her hips, moving around happily as the lights flashed various colors.

"_It's the time that you totally screwed up_

_Still you're tryna get it out your brain_

_It's the fight you had when you didn't makeup_

_It's the past that you're dying to change"_

Amu started with the hand motions, making heart motions with her hands. The crowd was going wild, cheering.

"_It's all the money that you're saving_

_While the good life passes by_

_It's all the dreams that never come true_

'_Cause you're too damn scared to try_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight"_

Inori smirked, watching Amu with a sense of pride. It was hers. She had Amu exactly where she wanted, only preparing to get Amu higher in society. Inori was deceiving and obsessive, and right now- Amu was indeed her prize.

"_It's a mad, mad world_

_Gotta make an escape_

_It's a perfect world_

_When you go all the way_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_So let's go (go,go,go) all the way_

_Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day_

_From the floor to the rafters_

_People raise your glasses_

_We could dance forever."_

Amu felt free, and by now Kiku had undone the character change, letting Amu embrace this experience on her own. Kiku wanted to prove to Amu that she could do this, all she needed was a boost of confidence.

"_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_

_Gonna make an escape_

_It's a perfect world_

_When you go all the way_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight."_

The music slowly faded away, signaling the end of the song. The crowd went wild, cheering, applauding, and claiming their love for various members of the band. Amu wore a broad smile as her eyes instinctively swept over the closest people of the crowd. The front row was the closest to her eye sight, and that when she saw it- the flash of blue. Quickly she put her attention onto that flash of blue, Amu's honey eyes meeting a pair of blue that she longed for and deeply missed. A pair of blue eyes that she was convinced she wouldn't see again for a while. The mere thought of his name made Sora's name enter Amu's mind, but the shock was too much. It felt as if her heart was breaking all over again.

"_Ikuto_." Amu whispered softly, unaware that both blue and orange neko males heard her loud and clear.

* * *

**So I think this is the longest chapter so far, and I really did love that SoraXAmu scene. What about you readers, who do you ship in this story? How did you think of my ending right there? And Inori…. Anyone even want to talk about her? She's a fun character, so is Emily and Sora. Sorry it took so long to update but I was trying to make this the best I could.**

**The song is ****_Hit the Lights _****by Selena Gomez, which strictly belongs to her. **

**Please R&amp;R what you think will happen in the next chapter, I like seeing you readers make guesses. **


	5. Chapter 5: Unhappy Birthday Wishes

**CHAPTER RIVISED**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Five**

** Unhappy Birthday Wishes**

* * *

Amu had to rip her attention away from Ikuto's surprised blue eyes to scan the people besides him to affirm her curiosity. The next pair of eyes that came into contact with Amu's honey was purple, Utau's. Amu held her gaze there for a split second, taking in the surprise, pained look that reflected in them, and then Amu ended her stare down with Utau, glancing at the other guardians and Kukai. A forced smile plastered itself onto Amu's lips as she looked into the crowd, away from the returning people whom she wasn't ready to face yet.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, opening act for my good friends, Ayumu Chika!" Amu proudly stated into the microphone, forcing the thought of Ikuto to the back of her mind. "Here's my good friend and leading singer, Emily Toma!"

Quickly disconnecting the microphone on her ear, Amu rushed off the stage, head down to avoid any eye contact. As Emily passed, she glanced Amu a worried glance. What could be wrong with her friend? A second ago she'd been happily prancing around the stage. Amu though, just kept walking-tossing her microphone onto the counter by the stage in deep thought. The pinkette knew that she'd get the third degree by both sets of her friends. They wouldn't let her be, and Amu knew that. Clenching her fists. She shook her head.

"I'm not going to let them get pulled in."Amu mutters under her breath just as Inori emerged into the hallway.

"Amu, you okay dear? Why did you rush off like that?" Inori softly questions, eyes focused onto how Amu was agitated.

The word _no_ burned on her tongue, but she held it back. Amu had this burning desire to kick the guardians and Ikuto and Kukai out. She didn't want them here with the rising count of x-eggs, which have mysteriously have just stopped-which meant nothing good. A new enemy was on the rise, who seemed more powerful than Easter ever was. Once they even nearly killed Emily, who had minimal experience with x-eggs. That day, that incident motivated Amu to train more, because never did she realize until that moment just how exactly the world of shugo chara could be so dangerous.

"I'm fine." Amu finally answers with a shrug. "I just need to be alone."

Inori raised her eyebrow, "Amu, if you need to be alone, you aren't fine."

Amu let out an irritated sigh, "Inori, I _want _to be alone, besides Kiku will be with me- isn't that right Kiku?"

The little teal chara flew out under Amu's pink hair, flowing above her bearer's head. Kiku eyed Inori; she'd been listening in onto the conversation and had a strong urge to tell the woman to leave. Inori seemed to be ignoring Amu's wishes, which to Kiku was like disrespecting a queen.

"Lady Inori, by no disrespect, you should leave Amu-sama alone for now. Amu –sama wishes to be alone, maybe you should give her some space." Kiku politely says with a frown.

Inori squinted at the teal chara, _who does she think she is? _Above all the things Inori wanted to say, she nodded at Amu. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was being so insensitive. I'll leave you alone dear."

"Thank you Inori." Amu smiled thinly, taking a step back and retreating down the hall into her dressing room. Kiku fallowing.

* * *

Ikuto was still in the state of shock that Amu left him in from the moment he realized it was _her _who was actually singing on the stage. She was more grown, he could easily tell that by just looking at her, looking at the way she held herself while singing. Amu had seemed so confident when she danced around the stage, not faltering once, but when she made eye contact with him, a certain haze seemed to cloud her eyes. Oh, her honey eyes that once were so gullible and easy to confuse held so much more now. Pain, love, despair, all of it, even joy. There was nothing more that Ikuto wanted in that very moment than to yank her to him, hug her closely and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, but the look she gave him disable him. Amu had this haunted look as she gazed at him, as if she wasn't sure he was actually _there_. That hurt more than anything above all that she'd question his presence.

Utau on the other had felt more furious at her so called best friend, whom she been worried sick about was over here dancing around under a spotlight singing and hadn't even bothered to answer a simple phone call or damn email. Utau's purple eyes burned with tears, anger and saddens mixed unevenly in her heart as she clenched her skirt tightly in her fists. The moment their eyes meet, purple meeting honey, Utau saw that spark- that worried spark she got with Ikuto when she was involved with Easter. That worried spark represented everything, just who the hell was Amu protecting? What exactly had been going on at home while they'd been traveling? Why did Amu just blow them off? Utau just couldn't understand while the anger was bubbling up, _why _hadn't Amu just called?

"I'm Hinamori Amu, opening for my good friends, Ayumu Chika! Here's my good friend and lead singer-Emily Toma!" That caught Utau's attention, making her question how exactly Amu had come into contact with the band in the first place? Was it at school? That would make sense, the band after all did attend the same school, but Utau knew personally, that Amu had never had a spark of an desire for sing nor dancing. What changed?

The female in the blue dress stepped up, walking past Amu. Her brown hair in a neatly placed bun. Jealousy went through both Rima and Utau when the girl, Emily Toma, casted Amu a worried glance. It was not her spot to worry for their friend. Emily Toma did not deserve to be by Amu, not after what she's been through, but yet they don't know what the band and Amu had been through themselves.

"So that was my very good friend, Amu." Emily giggled. "Tonight she was preforming her very first song she wrote herself, so I just want to say congratulations to Amu for becoming a singer/songwriter. Oh, and I want to wish her a very happy birthday! I couldn't ask for a greater best friend!"

That sent both blond females over the edge, providing that they sent glares to the brown beauty on the stage. Emily was unaware of the green and purple eyes who glared daggers, but instead nodded back over her shoulder. Ikuto felt utterly useless, having to being that he forgot today was Amu's birthday, but Tadase, who had been sad since the beginning of the show, felt the most guilty. He dated Amu, he broke up with her, but he'd also been close friends with her. How could he have forgotten some so vital as her _birthday?_

The music started, plying various beats, beats that Utau wasn't paying attention to, but Kukai moved his hand to grab hers, sending a wave of calm over her, but it wasn't enough. No matter how hard she tried, Utau couldn't get a grip on herself.

"_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars"_

Ikuto eyes lifted up towards the stage when he felt someone's gaze on him, realizing with a hint of confusion that it was the drummer who glared at him. The drummer was the very guy, one whom Ikuto wanted to very much punch, was the one Amu sang to with that smile that was only meant for him. Not some bed headed orange haired drummer.

"_I see this life like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"_

Yaya was having a blast, probably the only one actually enjoying herself. Kukai was busy trying to comfort his girlfriend. Ikuto was drowning in jealousy and self-pity. Tadase was suffocating guilt. Nagihiko was calm to say the least, just trying to actually sort out everything with Kairi. Rima was the only one actually thinking of ways to make Emily disappear from Amu's side.

"_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars"_

Utau couldn't take it anymore, listening to this singer who she found very annoying. Instead, she ripped her hand from Kukai's, despite his protest and stood up- walking past the seated people into the isle. Ikuto watched his sister for a second, before getting up and fallowing, soon enough Kukai fallowed the siblings whom Rima and Tadase fallowed. Kairi had a feeling on what was happening and shook his head at Yaya and Nagihiko.

"There's no need to overwhelm her." Was all Kairi had said.

* * *

Birthdays a about celebrations, about being around those you enjoyed. This was something Amu did not enjoy, sitting by herself in her dressing room with Kiku where her other chara's were god knows where. Today just seemed to be a day full of secrets and surprises. Amu knew that Emily and Sora had been keeping secrets from her; it was obvious about how they had a tome schedule-which they never had because they were both the most unorganized people on earth. Then there was the fact that Ikuto and Utau had been in the crowd that they were back in town and would want answers. Well she wanted answers herself from Ikuto and Utau.

Had Utau known where Ikuto had been all this time? Or why the fact was Ikuto here, now out of all the times she called? Amu clenched her fists, she trusted that stupid black cat, told him how she felt while dating Tadase, but at the break up, when she'd called him- she received a deadline. The next day she called and some girl had picked up, shattering Amu's heart entirely. She'd been pushed aside while Ikuto was shacking up with some ditzy character. Even after that she called, only once did Ikuto answer but to only tell her he didn't have time to talk because he had a lead on his father's whereabouts. She cut contact with him completely, and seeing Ikuto here shattered her again.

"Amu-sama, you can talk to me." Kiku gently says, landing on Amu's knee.

Amu's head was bent over, her long pink curls covering her face. A tear rolled down her cheek onto Kiku's teal hair. Pain clutched her heart, why was she so upset? Amu didn't know, she wasn't questioning it. Maybe this was good, get the pain out now before they came to cause more.

"I'm not ready to face them." Amu whispered, closing her eyes. "I lied when Utau asked me why I didn't go with them, I told them I had to take care of my sick grandmother, who is in fact healthy and well. How can I tell them that I was tracking my dead brother across town? That my mother and father left with Ami to America and I didn't want to go because I'm obsessed with trying to _find my brother?_"

"Tell them- they will find out one way or another Amu-sama, be truthful. The truth will only set you free." Kiku cooed reassuring but only got a laugh from Amu, a laugh of hysteria.

"That's what he told me before I watched him get hit by a car, before I had to bury him six feet under and lay a rose upon his casket. That truth will only set me free." Amu made a sound, one that sounded like repulse. "Look at where that got me; I'm not good at telling the truth because I saw him."

Kiku lit up, a grin on her face. "That's good! Now you can go talk to him!"

Amu looked at Kiku; her honey eyes seemed a shade darker. "He was watching while his lackey almost killed Emily. Trust me when I say that when I finally do get to talk to him, it won't be some happy reunion."

"Amu-sama." Kiku softly trailed off watching as the pinkette laid her to the side, gazing off to the floor. That's when she felt it, the presence of other chara's. Quickly she hid behind Amu's think pink hair, causing the bearer to straighten up just as the door slammed open.

"You know, it's rude to slam one's door open without an invite or even a civilized knock." Amu's cool-and-spicy façade slipped on.

"No, what's rude is to ignore phone calls and emails where people are worried about you, but find you dancing and singing on a stage!" Utau's all too familiar yelling made Amu tilt her head to the side, eye's narrowed into slits.

"Maybe I just didn't want to talk, or maybe I didn't have the _time_." Amu says, eyes softening. "But I am sorry Utau-chan that I didn't answer, I was busy."

"With what?" Utau questioned, hands on her hips. She was being flanked by Ikuto and Kukai, who were flanked by Rima and Tadase. "What had you so busy that you couldn't answer? Please, enlighten me."

Amu stood up, Kiku moving with her covered by the pink hair. "As you saw on stage, I was busy with a career."

"You never had a thing for singing." Kukai interjected, getting a cool glare from the pinkette.

"If you'd let me finish." Amu sharply said, getting a nod from the athletic young man. " And I was busy with the x-eggs." Amu kept her eyes on Utau's. "Like I said, I was busy- but you had time to enjoy you tour- which I heard was a big success."

"You don't get to do that." Utau snapped.

"What?" Amu asks, eye brow raised. A bad habit being picked up from Inori.

"Change the subject! You could have come with me! With everyone and traveled!" Utau yelled, and suddenly everyone who wasn't Amu or Utau felt as if they were stepping their privacy. "But you had to take care of a grandmother who wasn't sick. Yes, Amu I checked."

Amu pointed an accusing finger, "You had no right Utau!"

"Why didn't you go? Tell the truth." Utau took a step forward.

"Sing. Music. Dance." Kiku whispered lowly from under Amu.

Ikuto's ear twitched picking up on the small voice. The chara was unfamiliar, not Ran, or Su, or Dia or Miki. Ikuto watched though as Amu's necklace turned into a small microphone, watched as her slumped shoulders straightened her posture graceful. Had Amu gotten another chara?

"I simply didn't want to, because I wanted to stay here at home. I wasn't ready to go." Amu said, eyes widen. She couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth.

Utau eyes filled with hurt, before rage flared up. "Well if that is how it is, I'm glad you didn't come. We had a great time without you."

Utau's words pierced at Amu's heart, and the pinkette couldn't take it, she turned around, fast enough so the teal chara was in plain view. Surprise overfilled everyone, Amu had bearded her fifth chara.

"Why?" Amu whispered to Kiku. "You know that I would never say those words, Kiku. Why?"

Kiku eyes were cold when she glanced at the group at the door way. "They are wavering the balance in your heart." Kiku voice dropped to a whisper. "You are dangerously close Amu-sama to losing your control."

"Leave." Amu whispers.

"You heard her." Kiku says, looking at the group.

Amu raised her eyes to look at Kiku. "Not them, you. Kiku, go with Emily or Sora."

"Sora will ask questions" Kiku says.

"Then don't answer them." Amu said simply, watching Kiku become compliant and flying past the six figures in the doorway. "Yes, she is mine- it happened a week after you left, around the time the Ayumu band befriended me. She isn't the only one- I have two more." Amu walked over to her vanity, pulling the two eggs from her bag. "They won't hatch, and in a way, I'm glad they aren't."

"How could you say that?" The disbelieving voice came from Tadase, who's pushed his way past Utau into the room.

Amu looked lazily and the two eggs in her hand, a facial expression that everyone saw. "I've bearded seven charas, were is that normal? One or two? Okay yeah, maybe, but _seven? _I must be indecisive because it is getting me nowhere."

Kukai, being the first to notice Amu's tone of voice, stepped up. "What do you mean Amu?" _Please don't let her lose her way._

"You all must think that this means I'm powerful, it doesn't." Amu put the eggs back in her bag. "I can't control my power, I'm not a hero- I'm dangerous."

"No you're not." Ikuto said, taking a step closer.

Flashes of the ambulance went through Amu's mind, causing her to clench her fists. "But I am. I caused a little girl to go to the hospital because I lost it, I lost control and my powers became destructive, it hurt her." Amu set her cold gaze onto Ikuto. "The guilt eats at you, you know? I tried to call you Ikuto, hell you were the only person I ever tried to call, and you know what? _You stopped answering._ I was a foolish girl who was helplessly in love, but hurting someone else, another being- it changes a person."

"Amu-chan." Rima caught the pinkette attention, green eyes set in worry but Amu was now looking at Utau, who looked at the multiple chara bearers with a void expression.

"You need to say something." It wasn't a question that Amu asked, it was a statement.

Utau stepped closer to Amu, both in a stare down. Utau couldn't grasp exactly what Amu was trying to say, but maybe that was the problem. She didn't understand Amu anymore, because this Amu wasn't the same one Utau left at the airport. This Amu was strong and mature. She wasn't scared; she was worried about their well beings.

"I have a lot I want to say, to yell at you- even maybe hit some sense into you, but in the end it won't matter. I can see that whatever you've set your mind on, your set in doing just that because you are that stubborn. You can't save us all from whatever it is you are trying to, whom ever it is you are trying to protect- it doesn't matter. Amu, you can't spare us from your problems, because we are your friends and as your friends, we have to get into your mess so we can help clean it up." Utau softly says, stopping in front of Amu. An emotion flickered in those purple eyes, going by so fast that Amu couldn't tell what exactly it was. "You know where to find us when you're ready to let us in."

"Where is Miki?" Yoru suddenly appears in question, looking at Amu accusingly.

Amu shrugs, "Beat's me, and apparently I'm not the only one that has secrets."

"Did I hear the words secrets?" All six chara bears, except Amu, turned towards the voice that Amu was so relieved to hear.

Amu put her hands on her hips, "Of course, baka neko."

For a second, everyone thought she was talking to Ikuto, all glancing at Amu and expecting for her to be looking at Ikuto but she wasn't. Instead she smirked at the orange haired male in the doorway, who gave Amu a lazy grin.

"I would say that isn't very nice but I can't complain." Sora nonchalantly says, moving past the crowded door way towards Amu, spinning her around like a prince spinning his princess in a dance. "After all you are matching me, and I can't complain if a beautiful person as you matches an even more beautiful person as me."

Amu flustered, and for a second the six other guardian bearers caught a glimpse of their Amu as she blushed lightly. Ikuto, feeling the jealousy rise to new high levels, clenched his fists as her glared daggers at the orange haired male who blocked them from Amu's view. All Ikuto wanted to do was rip Amu away from him.

"You sound stupid, well stupider." Amu mutters, catching a glance at the other people in the room and gently moving away from Sora. "You said we had somewhere to go after the show?"

"Yup, and we better go before Emily has my head for not getting you there on time." Sora says, gently holding a hand out for Amu to grab and for a second, no one thought she would grab it- expecting for Amu to push the hand away and call the boy stupid again. Instead, Amu did place her own hand into his, causing yet another surprise.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Ikuto said, blocking the door with Kukai and Tadase helping him.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "And who are you to have a say in what Amu does and doesn't do? Last time I checked, she was free to make her own choices, like voting."

"Not old enough to vote stupid." Amu mutters under her breath, but no one was paying her any attention. Instead, Ikuto took a step forward, causing Sora to let go of Amu's hand and gently push her behind him. Ikuto noticed this, and his eyes even narrowed more if that was possible. Yoru got the hint, character changing with Ikuto.

Sora watched with a bored look as Ikuto's blue cat ears and tail appeared, causing a flicker of interest in Sora's eyes and a smirk to play onto his lips. To annoy Ikuto more, Sora glanced over his shoulder at Amu, "So when we were in the janitor closet and you called me a baka neko, was he the reason?"

All eyes focused in on Amu like lasers, "So not the time Sora!" Amu said, slapping her hand across the back of Sora's head.

Sora chuckled, "Zero, character change."

The little orange chara came out of Sora's pocket, resting on its bearer's orange hair just as the orange cat ears and tail appeared from Sora.

"So I guess it's safe to say that Amu has some sort of cat fetish. Or at least a thing for cats?" Kukai says, causing the tension in the air to worsen as Sora and Ikuto had a stare down of their own.

"Sora." Amu warned, grabbing Sora's arm and digging her nails into the skin. "Sora!" Amu repeated only to get no response. Sighing she looked at Ikuto, who was focused now on Sora and instead looked over to Utau, who was giving Amu a look as if to say _what-the-hell-is-going-on-between-you-two?._

"Are you two making out finally?" Emily Toma said, turning the corner to Amu's dressing room to only stop abruptly. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Get Sora out of here." Amu hissed at Emily.

"No, if he leaves- so do you because I will not leave you here." Emily huffed, crossing her arms. "We have plans birthday girl- not including the stare down between neko boys."

As if remembering something, Sora suddenly looked away from Ikuto to Amu. Then out of nowhere, Sora picked Amu up and tossed her over his shoulder. The door way was being blocked, and being the lazy person he is, Sora turning to the window. "Cover your face, Amu."

"What?" Amu questioned, just as Sora turning and ran to the window, crashing through the glass. "YOU STUPID BAKA NEKO!" Amu screamed as Sora landed on his feet, smirking up to the window of Amu's dressing room at Ikuto-who stood there with everyone else.

Emily on the other hand was grinning. "Meet me there Sora!" She called, watching as Sora swiftly jumped to the rooftops. Kiku had flown out the window, restless to get back to her bearer who was being carried by the rooftop jumper.

"What the hell is tonight?" Utau asked Emily, who had already been walking away.

Emily stopped with a sigh, "Listen tonight is Amu's birthday and we are throwing her a surprise party, and I'd invite you but I don't think that's a good idea, not until she's ready. I don't want to push Amu, so if I were you- I'd keep my distance. Especially you, Neko boy."

With that, Emily walked away with the six friends of Amu watching after her. They all knew she had a point, because by just watching the way Amu interacted with Sora sparked realization that Amu had her own secrets, and her own feeling that apparently seem to exclude them all. Ikuto had already been replaced, what about everyone else? Ikuto had over reacted with Sora, and knew that only succeeded in pushing Amu more away. Utau seemed easily set off with Amu, because one word ignited this fire that wanted to fight. Kukai just missed this girl whom was a sister and Rima missed her best friend. Tadase just missed Amu. Maybe, Emily had a point- give Amu a little space, but stay close.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Amu questioned, hand tracing the stone pillars of Symphony Hall.

"Waiting." Sora says, hands in his pockets, grasping the small box. "Those people, they were your friends?"

Amu nods, not looking at him. "Yeah, I didn't know they had come back or else I might have had greeted them in the airport instead of fighting and arguing."

"You are aware that fighting and arguing are the same thing right?" Sora chuckled, watching Amu as she glared playfully.

"Yeah, I know." Amu smiled slightly, feeling utterly tired- so she sat on the top steps.

Sora, pulling the box from his pocket, moved towards Amu until he was finally sitting next to her. He wanted to give the box with the necklace to her when they were alone, but he found it hard to actually get Amu alone. The necklace in the box was probably the most meaningful thing he'd ever given Amu, something that actually caused thought and came from the heart.

"I wanted to give this to you when we were alone." Sora says, gaining Amu's undivided attention. "I know I'm not the most sentimental person, but Amu Hinamori- you are the god damn best thing that has ever happened to me in the past year and a half. I'm going to be straight forward, I have feelings for you- not love but attraction." Sora places the box onto her lap. "Happy birthday."

Amu, nervously avoiding Sora's gaze, took the box and unwrapped it, trying to push his confession in the back of her head. With shaky hands, Amu pulled the last of the wrapping paper of to reveal the little box. Amu slowly took the lid off, her honey eyes softening at the necklace that laid inside. She pinched the chain in-between her fingers and took it out.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, handing the necklace to Sora, turning and brushing her hair away.

"There you go." Sora softly breaths out, clasping the necklace onto Amu.

She slowly turns around, eyes looking down at the heart clock necklace. She didn't want to look up, but she did, meeting Sora's gaze. Slowly, he placed his hand onto her cheek, softly stroking the skin of her cheek with his thumb, which Amu oddly found she liked. Her heart was racing, and she found herself leaning into his touch, eyes closed now with a small smile on her lips. Sora's instincts then took over, and before he could stop himself, Sora was leaning in until his lips meet Amu's. Amu opened her eyes, unsure of what was going on until she glanced down. Sora's other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, that's when Amu found herself responding, kissing back as her fingers wrapped themselves into his hair. She pressed closer, kissing him until she had no more air, finally pulling back with breathless pants, eyes trained onto her hands. Sora gently placed his hand onto hers.

"Don't." She whispered, guilt filtering in as she thought back to Ikuto. Wasn't she betraying him somehow? Sure she was angry with him, but this was not the route to take. "I can't do this."

"Amu, you push away everyone. I thought it was just me." The mocking voice gained both Amu's and Sora's attention, it was familiar to Amu somehow.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked, standing up from the stairs.

The voice chuckled, and a tall hooded figure stood in front of them, x-eggs surrounding them. Surrounding the stranger.

"Reveal yourself!" Sora shouted just as the stranger flung their hand, shooting a black beam. Amu, not hesitating, pushed Sora out if the way, causing the beam to hit her. A scream escaped Amu's lips, a scream full of pain. Kiku came out of her egg, confused at what was going on.

"Even after all this time Amu, you try to act selfless, but you aren't. You're just as selfish as me."

_You're just as selfish as me. _

Amu eyes widen, forcing herself realization hit her harder than the impact of a train hitting a wall. No, this couldn't be happening, not now. The hooded figure raised his hand, grasping the thick hood and pulling it down. Silver hair, blue eyes, and that awful smirk that meant nothing good.

Ichiru.

And if Amu was thinking correctly, that Ichiru was the same person who conducted the almost death of Emily, then that meant that her brother wasn't that far away. This was her chance.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, like I really enjoyed that show down between Sora and Ikuto. Who would like a fighting scene with the two? I'd love that so much. Where there any surprises that actually were surprising? I feel like there was, but that could just be me hoping. This chapter actually introduces the villain of the storyline, the problem got some light shined on it. **

**Oh, plus how were the reactions with Utau and Ikuto? Were they in character? I tried to keep it in character. How about Amu's reactions? The song that Emily was preforming was **Counting Stars by One Republic**. Anyway, please review. **

**Check out my other Shugo Chara stories!**

**Even go check out my** _Vampire Knight _**and **_Shugo Chara _**crossover **Crimson Hearts!


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Media

**CHAPTER REVISED  
**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Six**

** Secrets and Media**

* * *

Honey eyes meet a pair of cold green, both glaring at one other. The tension in the air was suffocating, to Sora at least. Somehow Amu and the silver haired male found the thick air breathable. Amu was still on the ground where she pushed Sora out of the way of the dark beam. Now she was mean mugging the stranger, glaring with pure hatred that it practically came off of her in waves. Perhaps Amu new him, Sora guessed but wondered _how_ she did.

"Hatred is a good look for you Amu." The silver haired stranger smirked as he taunted the pinkette, which made something snap in Sora.

"Who the hell are you?" Sora asked, taking a step closer to Amu incase this guy attacked her while she was down.

"Amu here hasn't told you about me yet? How rude if you Amu." The stranger chuckled, eyes flickering with mischief.

Amu softly growled out, "You aren't worth speaking about Ichiru." Slowly, Amu pushed herself to stand on her own feet. "Why would I speak of someone who is dead to me?"

Ichiru only grinned, a grin that meant nothing good. In fact, Ichiru just being there in Amu's presence meant nothing good for the pinkette. It only pissed her off, made her upset and made her want to run. She didn't want Ichiru to look at her, but yet she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her run from a fight. Sora noticed the change in Amu quickly, picking up on the dangerous waves she was giving.

"Like Masaki?" Ichiru forced a frown, mockingly. "I'm sure you speak of your dead brother."

Sora felt the shock go through him. Amu having a _brother _and the fact that he was _dead_. Amu never mentioned a thing about any family besides her grandmother, Ami and her parents. Nor did she mention any deaths of family members. Sora was taken out of his thoughts when Amu let out an animalistic cry of anger as she lunged right at Ichiru. Letting his guard down, Sora went to catch Amu and Ichiru took that open shot at Sora, sending a harmless beam at the drummer. Instantly, Sora dropped like Amu had, feeling drained and it all made sense what the beam did. It drained energy.

Amu tackled Ichiru to the ground, pinning him with her own body that was smaller than his. It wouldn't help her if Ichiru decided to flip them over, but he remained under her. By this time, the commotion has caused Shin, Ryou, and Kaitlynn to appear from within the Symphony Hall doors with the charas. Then Emily pulled up in her car with a screeching halt at the scene before her, but still Amu paid no attention to them. She was focused simply on Ichiru, her angered eyes boring into his relaxed green. Amu was angry that Ichiru landed a hit on Sora, and worried about the other but she couldn't tell them to leave. They wouldn't listen and it gave Ichiru a chance to slip away.

"Is he alive?" Amu whispered hopefully. She was hopeful for her brother, maybe he couldn't find her if he was alive. Perhaps he was looking for her.

Ichiru smirked knowing he was going to break her dreams all over again just like all those years ago. "He doesn't wish to see such a pathetic girl that claims to be his sister, because to him- his sister no longer is alive. She is dead to him."

The light in Amu's eyes went out as she felt herself shatter inside, all hope vanishing like water vapor on a summer day.

"He knew exactly where you were Amu, but he never came. He doesn't want to see you or he'd come." Ichiru whispered gently, feeling pleased with himself.

"God I hate you so much Ichiru that I can bare the sight of you." Amu dug her nails deep into his soft skin, not receiving the reaction she had been hoping for.

"Amu!" Emily shouted when Ichiru gripped Amu's wrists tightly.

"Then maybe you should stop staring _love_." Ichiru purred into her ear like he'd done many times before, then Amu was engulfed in a dark haze, haze with the same effect as the beams. Amu's screamed tore through the quiet night.

"AMU!" Sora yelled with Emily and Shin. Kaitlynn and Ryou were already charging at Ichiru and Amu. Ichiru stood with a limp Amu in his arms.

"Let her go!" Ryou growled protective of the girl who deemed to be a sister figure to him.

Ichiru chuckled and through a beam at him, which Ryou swiftly dodged. "I have no time for child's play- I just wanted to give Amu a _special _birthday present." Ichiru taunted, letting Amu fall to the ground with a thump before he vanished.

Sora felt a burst of energy as Amu laid there on the ground, still the tiredness lingered but he easily ignored that. Emily and Shin were already checking on Amu as Ryou and Kaitlynn joined them around Amu.

"She's unconscious." Shine stated the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock." Emily hissed at her twin before glaring at Sora. "What the hell happened? Who the hell was that?!"

A pissed off Emily was never a safe Emily to be around, because a pissed Emily Toma meant destruction. Sure Emily was sweet and bubbly, but like a switch, Emily could become protectively dangerous in a fit of anger. She was vengeful of people who hurt her loved ones.

"I can't really explain it Em." Sora sighed; there were parts that even he knew Amu didn't want them to know. That's why she kept them in the dark about her brother.

Emily groaned, "Sora, so help me god, you better talk before I punch you in your stupid pretty face and bruise you damn ego!"

Sora flinched inwardly, "We were out here waiting for you to show up when that guy, Ichiru, shows up out of nowhere. By this time Kiku and Riku had gone in with the other charas to surprise Amu. That's when the guy threw one of those energy sucking beams at me and Amu pushed me out of the way. They exchanged words, no Kaitlynn I don't know what they said but then Amu lunged for him and I tried to stop her but got hit. Then you all showed up, and didn't help."

Emily placed her hands on her hips just as Shin said, "We didn't help because Amu seemed to have it under control."

"Yeah until she was in a ball of dark energy." Zero, Ryou's chara, said bluntly.

"Tell me why Amu seemed to know him." Emily pressed on.

_God damn this women is persistent. _Sora knew Emily wasn't stupid, but he also respect Amu enough to let her tell them when she was ready, but that would be after she explained it all to him. He couldn't really answer because Sora was still confused himself.

"Emily, I don't know every damn thing!" Sora protested. "Okay, I don't know what Amu knows about Ichiru because I didn't hear them!"

Emily narrowed her eyes, "Don't get loud with me. I asked a question, Sora- not interrogating you."

"Didn't know there was a difference." Sora huffed out, picking Amu up.

"Where are you going?" Shin questioned as Sora began to walk away with Amu.

"To my place, and no Emily we are not arguing about this right now because we have to talk about things." Sora says, walking away when Emily gave him a knowing smirk.

* * *

That night Amu didn't regain conscious, so Sora let her sleep in his bed while he crashed on his couch. He worried all that night about her, if she was okay or what had been going on through her mind when she was facing off with Ichiru. What had she been thinking? Sora's mind wondered back to their kiss, how soft her lips had been and how they tasted of cherry. He thought of how she kissed him back, so roughly that it left him breathless that Amu even knew how to do that. The kiss was one reason why he wanted to talk with Amu, about where the hell that left them.

"Don't worry about Amu." Dia said landing of Sora's left shoulder. "Su, Miki and Ran are taking care of her right now, with the help of Riku."

Kiku landed on his right shoulder, "She'll make a full recovering Sora-sama don't worry." Kiku paused before she shot a look at Dia. "You feel that to right?"

Sora wondered what the two chara's were talking about. Out of all of Amu's charas, the teal and orange charas seemed to be the most mature. The most evil went to Kilala, but she went back into her egg. Sora only said that about Kilala because she thought it would be fun to tease him and Riku with fish, and then eating it herself.

"I do feel it." Dia agreed,

Sora sighed, "Feel what exactly?''

Kiku then floated off his shoulder with Dia, both charas floated right on eye level with him. The both bore the same serious facial expressions that left Sora wondering if they were twin charas that had be separated during hatching times. They were the two most mature and serious chara's Sora would ever meet.

"Last night Akiko reacted with the reappearance of Ichiru, which leaves us wondering why she'd react to him out of all people." Dia explains. "Akiko has never reacted before, not until she heard Ichiru's voice."

Kiku glanced at Amu's sleeping form, "You see Sora-sama some chara's are born with abilities, like Dia here for instance. She can travel in the Road of Stars, and seeing the radiance that shines within a person. I have a similar ability that allows me to read a person's heart, the balance between light and dark." Kiku sighed sadly. "A darkness has started to grow within Amu's heart since last night."

"What does that mean?" Sora frantically asked, expecting the worse.

"It means one of two things." Dia stepped in. "One, it begun to grow on its own or two, someone placed it there."

Kiku frowned, "Wrong Dia, it has been there for months, wavering when Amu had gotten upset, and is the main cause of her to lose control on her power. Last night she came awfully close, but it also means that we could lose Amu in her power. She could lose her light."

Sora copied Kiku's frown, "How did darkness get into Amu's heart?"

"There is never an absolute answer. " Kiku answered, floating back to Amu's side. Leaving Sora to focus on Dia. Why had this happened to Amu? Why her out of all people? Sora was about to ask when a groan came from his bed.

"Ran, please stop cheeromg, it isn't helping the headache." Amu muttered as all her charas flew to tackle her in a group hug.

"Amu-sama!" Kiku cried out happily.

"Amu-Chan, how are you feeling?" Su worriedly asked.

"Amu-Chan." Sora called out, getting Amu's attention from her charas.

To say that Sora being the first thing to see waking up was a surprise would be an understatement, but that's when Amu looked around. She was in Sora's room, Amu easily recognized. Why was she in here? That is when she remembered last night. The concert, Utau, Ikuto and the Guardian's, Sora giving her a present and kissing her, and Ichiru. Then nothing.

Amu scratched her head nervously, "That was some birthday eh?"

Sora picked up on her movements, easily seeing she was nervous. The head scratching and uneasy smile gave her away. Sora didn't see the point in beating around the bush to spare her feelings. He had questions and wanted answers.

"What the hell happened last night Amu?" Sora questioned and the six chara's flew out of the room to eavesdrop on the unofficial couple.

Amu couldn't make eye contact so she settled in looking at the floor. Her cool-and-spicy façade could never work around Sora, because somehow Sora always ended up breaking the walls down. Amu never knew how, he just _did_. He had a power over Amu that opened her up like a book.

"Did the floor suddenly become more interesting Amu?" Sora snapped impatiently.

Amu whipped her head up so fast that she had to pause to let the whiplash pass over then proceeded to glare at Sora. Sora never snapped at her like this before and Amu didn't like it. "I don't know okay? I don't!"

Sora snorted, "Bullshit Amu! Is that why you were hell bent on smacking him? Just what exactly where you planning Amu?"

Amu didn't reply because for the first time she honestly was thinking about it. What had she been planning on doing? There wasn't anything she could have done. She couldn't character transform, she couldn't do anything. All she wanted to know was where her brother was, to see him even, but instead she found out that he wanted nothing to do with her. That hurt Amu more inside, like someone stabbing her would have hurt less that Ichiru's words.

"Amu." Sora whispered, kneeling down to look at Amu. "Talk to me."

Amu sat on the bed's edge, head down as her pink hair covered her face from Sora's eye sight. She was clutching the sides of her dress, tears making their way down her cheeks. Maybe it would hurt less if she actually told someone. Told Sora all her burdens and secrets, to be selfish and pull him in with her into secret.

_You're just as selfish as me._

"He's right." Amu whispered. "If I tell you, I'm selfish- like him."

"No." Sora forcefully said, cupping Amu's cheek to gently force her to look at him in the eyes. "Amu, you are never selfish- you are the most _selfless _person I've ever meet. You can tell me and I won't tell another soul, you know why? Because I am your friend, and you can talk to me."

Tears spilt over the honey eyes at Sora's words, relief washed over Amu as all doubt were fended off. She could tell Sora, Amu knew she could. There wasn't a doubt about it- they trusted each other with anything, and plus it was time to let off some shoulder weight.

"When I was five, I had two best friends- my brother Masaki and Ichiru Akitaka. I grew up with them and loved them both dearly. We were like a big family that was until I started to like Ichiru in the fourth grade." Amu sighed. "It was a year before I moved to Seiyo that my brother Masaki got sick, he was emitted into the hospital but whatever it was that he had, the doctors never seen it before. He died the next week. Ichiru never showed up for the funeral, and for the next month I was so lonely- I wished that I could be different. I didn't care how different- I just didn't want to be me."

"Ran wasn't my first chara, I had Akiko before, but she only hatched once before Ichiru came back and shattered her egg. Akiko disappeared until she was reborn again, but I can't imagine what she's like now, because she was born out of a five year olds wish. Now I'm sixteen."

Amu never understood why she freaked out with Ran and Miki and Su, maybe because she lost Akiko so fast that she was scared she'd lose them too. Scared that they'd shatter for no reason, like when Ikuto grabbed Miki and Su's eggs from her that first day they meet- she panicked thinking he'd break them. So when they slipped from his fingers, she hadn't hesitated to try to catch them.

"Seeing Ichiru last night just sparked something inside me, that and the fact that I saw my brother. I think Ichiru was the one they nearly killed Emily, and my brother was there too." Sora held Amu's hand for comfort, urging her to continue when she paused. "I just wanted to find my brother, but he wants nothing to do with me. Then after that, I just felt this feeling- I wanted to make Ichiru hurt- make him feel my pain."

Amu looked up at Sora, horrified. "I wanted to hurt him Sora; I wanted to cause him pain! That isn't me, I'm good. Not evil."

Sora hugged her tightly, letting her cry. "Amu, you are a _good _person. You can never be evil, you know why? Because I believe in you, so does Emily and Shin, and Ryou and Kaitlynn and all of the charas. _We believe in you_. Nothing will ever change that, do you understand?"

Amu sniffed but nodded, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault Amu." Sora smiled at her.

Amu shook her head, "Not about that Sora, about how I reacted when you kissed me."

Sora sighed, "We don't have to discuss that right now."

"I want to." Amu says gently, taking her hands in her own. "You are my best friend Sora, but also I can't do this, because of Ichiru and of Ikuto."

"Ikuto?" Sora questioned accusingly, jealously obvious. "Because of the damn blue cat? I can understand Ichiru, but _Ikuto? _Amu-"

Sora was cut off but the shrill ring of his phone, quickly he went to answer it. Amu sighed, putting her face in her hands. She always messed it up, she had a chance with Sora and she just fucked it up like always. Maybe relationships weren't cut out for her, or maybe it was just Amu.

"That was Inori." Sora said returning, "We have to get to the studios, because apparently- we are dating."

* * *

After the confrontation with Amu last night, no one dared to say a word. No one knew what to say about Amu or her new friends, just that something seemed off with the whole situation. Utau had been pissed but she slowly cooled down with the help of Kukai, but Ikuto- he was beyond jealous of Sora. Sora had been holding _his _Amu, and Ikuto knew he sounded possessive, but it was true. Amu had been his before the orange cat stole her.

Rima was upset that she'd been replaced by some singer named Emily. She was Amu's best friend, but now Rima wasn't so sure. The fact was, no one knew how to handle the situation- like Amu not wanting her chara's. They worried Amu would turn them into x-chara's, but Kukai had this blind faith in the pinkette he saw as his sister.

After the whole commotion, Tadase explained to Nagihiko, Yaya, and Kairi what happened, but at first they didn't believe it until Utau made snide comments. Utau was still upset, sitting in the royal garden now but that wasn't the point. The point was that Amu was out doing god knows what and leaving them in the dark because it 'protected' them.

"Bullshit!" Utau called out, slamming her hands down onto the table.

"Utau." Ikuto snapped.

"No Ikuto! We shouldn't listen to Amu! We should help out with the x-eggs!" Utau declared, but the idea was shot down.

"She kept this a secret for months." Kairi began. "I believe we should keep track of her movements and figure it out our selves or wait for her to come to us."

Yaya burst through the doors before anyone could disagree or agree with Kairi. Yaya was once again late, waving around a paper in the air with an unreadable expression. She got like this when she was surprised, or excited.

"Minna!" Yaya yelled, tossing a magazine onto the table. Read the headlines _Ayumu Chika's Sora Kaito and Solo artist amu Hinamori finally together!_

A picture of Sora and Amu in a heated kiss was the front page, with a bunch of side pictures of them holding hands or talking in general. Amu was laughing in some were Sora simply smiles at Amu in admiration. Seeing this made Ikuto frown and jealousy increased.

What the hell was wrong with Amu?

That was what Ikuto kept asking himself as he stared at the magazine cover.

**~Mayflower- Inori's Office~**

Inori was pacing back and forth, staring at the magazine that had already caught the attention of fans and news media. It was a positive reaction, but it was unexpected. Inori hadn't expected for Sora and Amu to actually kiss or to become so close- she judged it as a good friend ship. There was something that would cause issues about the two being together.

"_Inori, Sora and Amu are here and the press is trying to enter to interview them." _Fiona told Inori through the speakers.

"Send them up then!" Inori raised her voice, rolling her eyes. She swore her receptionist was useless sometimes that she wondered if she should just get a new one.

"What's going on?" Amu's questioned interrupting Inori's train of thought.

Picking up the copy of the magazine, Inori tossed it over to Amu and Sora- who stood closer than normal. Amu picked up the magazine in shock; someone had taken their picture- fallowing them for weeks by the looks of it. Sora on the other hand, took it rather calmly, knowing exactly how this was going to work.

"You want me and Amu to pretend we are a couple for the public eye, don't you Inori?" Sora asks knowingly.

"No!" Amu protested but was ignored by both Inori and Sora.

"That's exactly what I _need_ you both to do for now. Act like a couple, hold hands, kiss in public, be the perfect couple." Inori gave Amu a look. "This is what happens when you kiss him Amu- you become his make believe girlfriend- this is the music industry."

"No, this is publicity." Amu snapped.

Sora wrapped an arm around Amu, "Don't worry Inori- we'll do exactly what we have to. What better way to do so than singing a duet?"

* * *

**This chapter was a little shorter than the other but it will do. Sorry if this one was a little boring but I hope you liked it! That part with Ikuto and Utau and the Guardians was short but the next chapter we will see more of them and plus everyone else! Yes, I just noticed that Kiku and Riku are similar names and that was unintentional. **

**If you can, check out my other Shugo Chara stories**

**The Other Sister**

**In the Flesh**

**Rock-a-Bye Baby**

**Life After Death**

**It would mean a lot! Please review ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7: How To Love

**It seems that I have two popular stories, ****_While You Were Away _****and ****_Life After Death, _****so thank you to all who reviewed and everything! I've been trying to update ****_The Other Sister_****, so please be patient if you are waiting for an update. The second chapter to that story is slowly, very slowly coming together. Here is an all new chapter of ****_While You Were Away_****!**

**CHAPTER REVISED**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Seven**

** How To Love**

* * *

The secret too really, _really, _pissing Amu Hinamori off was never known until Sora opened his mouth. The moment Amu and Sora exited Inori's office; Amu got a slap right onto his cheek- a very hard one. There was a red hand print that was visibly forming, and when Sora looked at Amu in question, he realized that she was red. Not a blushing red, but a fuming red as she gave him a glare so full hate in that very moment.

"_What is wrong with you_?" Amu whispered harshly, her body shaking.

Sora gave her a look, "Care to elaborate?"

"Agreeing with Inori! Agreeing for both of us to pretend to be a _couple_!" Amu yelled, fists clenched.

Sora's warm eyes then took on a dark look as he stepped forward to Amu, who in return stepped back until she was backed up against the wall. Still Sora kept advancing, until she put her hands out in attempt to push him, but Sora easily wrapped his hands around her thin, shaking wrists and pushed them back to her side. Now Sora was pressed against Amu, like in the janitor closet, leaning in to her ear.

"We might as well be Amu, surely that kiss meant something to you." Sora whispered heavily into her ear, pulling back to look at Amu in the eyes. "It meant something to me."

"It was just a kiss." Amu whispered back, failing to hide her denial, her eyes lost in his stare.

Unsatisfied with her answer, Sora pressed his lips against Amu's, his arms moving to wrapping around her waist to bring her in closer. He had her exactly where he wanted; backed against the wall- she couldn't try to run away from this. Somehow Amu's hands found their way to his chest, and she clung onto his shirt tightly as her back instinctively arched. Sora took that as an invite to pull her into a deeper kiss when Amu finally responded- kissing him back fiercely. Then he pulled away slightly winded, not releasing Amu from his hold as they rekindled their eyes contact.

"Was that just a kiss Amu?" Sora asked, a spark of mischief danced in his green eyes.

"Why?" Amu whispered looking down. "Why do you confuse me so much Sora?"

Sora gently raised her chin to meet her honey eyes, "How do I confuse you?"

"One second you can be so playful, and now- your acting possessive. Why?" Amu whispers.

Sora frowned, "Amu, there is a difference. I could never be possessive over anyone."

"Then why? _Why _did you kiss me to prove your point?" Amu's honey eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Sora smiled sadly. Putting a hand on her cheek, "To show you that you don't have to be scared Amu. I know that for a fact- you get nervous about being in relationships. I know that right now, you are scared of us. I wanted to show you that you aren't lone Amu, so please don't shut me out. Please let me in."

No one ever asked that of Amu before, so she stood there just looking at Sora with a sense of uncertainty. He was right; she realized that she was scared. She loved once, and look at what happened- he kept leaving, but he had been looking for his father. He was the past, and Sora was the one standing right here, no scared to speak how he really felt. Slowly, Amu felt her lips twitch upward. Maybe, she could take a little risk.

"Not once has anyone ever said that to me." Amu whispers. "But I don't want a relationship that is fake and seems scandalous."

Sora chuckled, placing his forehead onto Amu's, "Then let's make it to where it isn't fake. Let's make this real Amu."

Amu's cheek fluttered a bright pink, but never once did she look away or yell out of embarrassment. It felt like her heart was racing and it only continued to pick up speed. All her fear, her anger seemed to fade suddenly at Sora's gentle words, and it was then she knew she could no longer deny it- after a year and half, she could finally admit it. Slowly Sora felt her body relaxed in his embrace.

"I'd like that." Amu smiled, this time she leaned in and gently kissed him.

Instead of the rough, and fast kisses the two shared the past times, this one was different. It wasn't fast or rough- no, it was gentle and sweet and slow. Sora kissed the pinkette back, slowly loosening his grip as she brought him closer when she wrapped her arms behind his neck. Amu pulled away shortly with a smile.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Sora says, grabbing hold of Amu's hand and pulling her towards the stairwell.

The new couple went up two flights of stairs in a comfortable silence. Amu knew this wasn't like her, she normally wouldn't have agreed to become Sora's girlfriend, but given the circumstances- Seiyo already believed them to be dating. Maybe that's why.

_No it's not Amu-Chan! Say it- admit it Amu! _That voice was undeniably familiarly Kilala's, but Amu easily ignored her.

Sora came to a stop in the recording studio, were Amu usually stood and watched the Ayumu Chika band record music- where she was scheduled to record within the next two weeks.

"Isn't kind of early to be doing that duet?" Amu joked, sitting in a chair.

Sora laughed, "I was kidding about that, unless you really want to go through with it." He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" Amu reasoned. "It could be fun, and we get 'bonding' time."

"Mhmmm." Sora smirked. "You'll just distract me."

"Nope." Amu denied. "I wouldn't because I'll make sure you work."

"Ah a woman with a taste of dominance." He winked playfully. "I love a challenge."

Amu laughed at that, feeling a sense of carefree around Sora. Sora walked towards the filing cabinet and shuffled through it before pulling out a single CD. He came over to Amu and handed to her and she simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I wrote this for you about maybe a few weeks ago, it was a part of your birthday gift but I was shy to give it to you." Sora admitted sheepishly.

"Shy?" Amu laughed. "You shy? Oh- you're serious."

"Listen to it when you get home or have time." Sora says, holding out his hand. "Now the group wants to do something today, like the mall or a walk. I want to show you off."

Amu laughed and took his hand. "I'm not some flashy prize, plus we can't go anywhere, because we have school and we are already late."

"Then it that case." Sora picked Amu up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Let's get to school."

Amu giggled as he ran down that stairs with her, and her giggle was music to Sora's ears.

* * *

"Amu Hinamori?" Nikaidou asked, holding the attendance list.

Emily raised her hand and talked without being called on, "Nikaidou-sensei, Amu-Chan and Sora-Kun will be late today, Inori called them into the office early this morning."

Utau rolled her eyes at the preppy brunet. "I beat, is it because of their secret affair?"

Emily turned to glare at the rivaling blond singer as whispers started to go around the room, "Excuse me? _Secret affair? _Who gave you that idea? Yuki? She isn't that smart you know."

In return, the said girl Yuki- glared at Emily. "Smart that you Toma."

"Oh shut it." Emily snapped at Yuki, the two females glaring at one other.

"Emily."

"Utau."

Ikuto and Shin called at the same time, sounding equally annoyed at their sisters. For a brief second they glanced at each other, rolled their eyes and returned to what they were doing beforehand. Shin drawling in his note book and Ikuto grading people's tests.

"Gomen! Sorry we are late!" Amu yelled, opening the door and entering with Sora behind her. Ikuto, Utau, and the other guardians all noticed that Amu's face was flushed pink and the way Sora stood protectively behind her.

"Just happy you actually showed up for class-" Nikaidou was cut off by screaming fan girls.

"Is it true you guys are dating?"

"Eh!? Is it official?"

"Amu you lucky girl!"

"You make a cute couple!"

Amu sweat dropped at all the sudden excitement and casted Sora a nervous glance, one that everyone noticed. It was like she wasn't sure herself, but she knew already the answer. Sora though, glaring at Ikuto, who shot nasty looks right back, wrapped an arm around Amu's waist.

"Amu-koi." Sora nuzzled her cheek affectingly getting fan girl cries of amazement. Ikuto on the other hand gripped his pen tightly while the others were amazed that Sora actually was able to get that close to Amu.

"Sora." Amu whispered just for him to hear. "Get to your seat." She said, pushing him off and made her way towards her seat, which was right between Utau and Emily. _Great._

As Nikaidou droned on about some lesson, Emily leaned in closely- despite the fact the Utau was carefully listening to every one of their words.

"When did you and Sora happen?" Emily questioned. " I mean, I know you still have issues with that bitc- witch's brother- but?"

Amu gave Emily a look. "She has a name."

"Don't avoid my question."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

It went on like that for about five minutes before Utau stood up, grabbed Amu's arm and hauled her out into the hall way, telling Nikaidou they had something urgent to discuss. Once out in the hallway, Utau proceeded to continue on outside, that was when Amu ripped her arm away.

"Utau, you made it clear-"

"No." Utau cut her off. "_You_ made it clear that we can't help and why is that? We are the ones who have been there for you! What about Ikuto? Do you know how much it pains Ikuto to see you with _him?"_

Amu sighed, "So that's what this is really about. Sora."

"Amu, there was a time where you really liked Ikuto, and even I knew there was a chance for you both." Utau began to say.

"We lost contact Utau. I tried to keep in contact with him, but once another girl picked up and eventually- I eventually stopped calling and he eventually stopped answering." Amu gave Utau a pleading look. "Please understand."

"That's the thing Amu, I don't understand. I don't get it, and most of all- I don't get my best friend anymore." Utau's voice was softer. "Please let me in Amu."

_Please let me in._

"I'm still here Utau." Amu grabbed the singer's hands. "I'm still here."

"Are you though?" Utau whispered. "Because ever since we got back, not once have you contacted us or talked to us since the concert. You're pushing us away- but we want to be there for you."

Amu smiled sadly, "I've been busy lately- with everything. I'm finally recording my own album in two week, writing my songs-"_And looking for my dead brother while Ichiru is god knows where._ Amu cut herself off before she could say that because that would bring a whole new round of questions from Utau.

Utau's eyes lit up slightly, "I'm happy for you Amu."

Amu noticed the sadden glint in Utau's amethyst eyes, and the next sentence flew right out of Amu's mouth. "Utau, how about you, Ikuto, and everyone else tag along with me and Sora and Ayumu Chika band?"

"Where at?" Utau questioned.

"Not sure." Amu shrugged but smiled. "But I want you all to get to know each other Utau."

"Emily Toma doesn't like me very much." Utau muttered.

Amu waved her hand in dismissal. "Emily is like that sometimes, but once you get to know her she just won't stop talking!" Amu laughed, and Utau realized- this was Amu acting care free. "Now come on Utau- let's get back to class and after school- we can all go do something. _Together."_

Amu returned to class before Utau who watched Amu walk away. Secrets, that's all Amu had apparently. Utau sighed and shook her head; one day- Amu would tell them when she was ready. All Utau had to do was be patient and be there for Amu from now on. Wither or not Amu liked it or not.

Amu was already sat next to Emily telling her that Utau, Ikuto and the Guardians were coming with them after school. That didn't go over well with Emily who glared at Amu as Utau sat back down into her seat, Ikuto casting her a curious look.

"_Are you crazy_?" Emily hissed lowly.

"No." Amu chirped happily. "I just feel-happy right now. Emily please gives them a chance. For me at least."

Utau smiled in triumph when Emily huffed out "_fine". _The school day went by in a blur and the next thing Ikuto knew was that everyone was in the royal garden but separated into different groups. Emily was being her usual loud self, yelling at Sora and Ryou for just being natural idiots. Where Yaya and Kaitlynn were getting along just fine as they talked about sweets and different bands. Rima was casually talking with Tadase as Shin made his way over to the group opposite from his.

"Amu wants us to get along, and I agree with her." Shin was the most mature out of the Ayumu Chika band and that much was obvious. "It would help us a lot with x-eggs too, especially Amu-"

"Shin!" Amu groaned from the side of the room. "They _can't _help us."

"Why not?" Shin asked with a raised eye brow, waiting for Amu's new lie. "I mean, it's not as if you have something to hide-right?"

He was challenging her, and everyone in that room was paying close attention. Amu instinctively glanced at Sora and he shook his head. Amu then sighed and shook her head as well. "No, Shin- there isn't an issue. I'm sure Utau can help me!"

"There you have it." Shin continued on. "Truce?"

_Amu, stop lying to yourself. _A voice whispered, and a jolt of pain went through her. She bit back her gasp because it went just as fast as it came.

"Truce." Ikuto agreed. "Now what exactly is it do you have planned for us to do today?"

All eyes turned to Amu who had lodged herself into a conversation with Sora. The two were whispering, something made Amu giggled and Ikuto couldn't help but have the urge just to take Amu away from Sora and hold her in his own arms, but he couldn't- she was actually _with _Sora. That was the problem.

"Maybe we could stay here and just- talk?" Amu suggested, and got a groan of protest from Yaya and Kaitlynn.

"Something else!"

Amu pondered on the thought for a second before grinning, "Let take them to the spot!"

"The spot?" Tadase repeated.

"Yes! The spot! We haven't been there in forever!" Emily agreed, smirking at Utau- which meant nothing good.

"What's the spot exactly Amu?" Nagihiko asks but only receives a wink from Amu.

"Just wait and see."

* * *

When Amu said _the spot _they all imagined some place with VIP, but quickly learned that both the Ayumu Chika Band and Amu preferred to lay low and stay out of flashy situations. Little did they know- that was exactly how Amu and Sora got into the relationship mess. Instead, Amu and the Ayumu Chika band brought them to secluded abandoned building. When they stepped in, it was on big hang out room.

The walls were painted a light red, pictures and posters tapped up to the walls. In the middle of the room sat a white leather couch that was circular. A white coffee table in the center. Straight head of the couch was a TV, connected to multiple game counsels and a karaoke machine. Off to the far right was a small make shift kitchen with a fridge and overstuffed cup boards.

"Amu-Chan!" Five voices simultaneously said.

"Emily!"

"Ryou!"

"Sora!"

"Shin!"

"Kaitlynn!"

Another five charas shouted there bearers names, flying right for them. Amu fell down when she was tackled by a German Shepherded and laughed.

"Hey Mage." Amu smiled, petting the dog's head. This is where the charas spent most there time- taking care of Mage and redecorating the second floor into their own little kingdom. It was cute. Amu looked over at the Guardians and Ikuto and at Utau. "This is where we usually come on our days off."

"It's here we can get away from the crazy fans." Ryou added, whistling for Mage to come fallow him to the couch.

"How about we get to know each other?" Nagihiko suggested, taking a seat on the couch- shortly fallowed by everyone else.

"Okay, how about this- we turn this into twenty questions." Rima suggested, wanting to get to know Amu's new friends.

"Okay, how about- Utau you go first." Emily suggested, smirking and getting an elbow in her sides from both Amu and Shin.

The circle seating arrangement went like this, Sora, Amu, Emily, Shin, Kaitlynn and Ryou. Facing them from the other side was Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi and Tadase. Amu and Utau both glanced to the neko males next them, elbowing them as they glared. When the girls looked away. Sora smirked at Ikuto as he wrapped an arm around Amu- who instinctively cuddled into Sora while she chatted with Rima, who smiled that amu was actually socializing with her.

"Hey, everyone shut up!" Utau says, thinking of a question. "Okay- Emily, have you ever considered working on that _really _high pitch in your voice that auto tune doesn't work on?"

Emily clenched her fists as Amu sighed, Sora and Ikuto didn't like one and Utau and Emily seemed to really dislike each other as well. The way they bickered and glared, Amu didn't think it would be a smooth ride- but she had hope.

"Well _my _fans seemed to love it- after I am surpassing you on the billboards. I even think some of your fans are turning into my fans." Emily retorted with a smirk- quickly earning a glare from the other singer.

"_Okay_ enough of that." Amu cut in. "Emily pick someone to question."

Emily nodded and looked at Nagihiko, "I heard you know the most exotic dances. Is that true?"

"Yes." Nagihiko smiled. "I can even teach you some dances, I'm sure you use them in rehearsals."

Emily's eyes lit up, "That would be great! Thank you!"

Rima felt her hand grip Nagihiko's tightly, and after a second he squeezed her hand back and offered Rima a reassuring smile.

"Amu-chan." Nagihiko called the pinkette. "How has your past year been- in honest truth."

Amu was hesitant but Sora gave her a reassuring squeeze. "A lot actually- as I am sure you are aware of the rising amount of x-eggs. Which, have surprisingly be stable lately. Um what else, I have started a solo career- my recording starts in two weeks…. Hmmm what else? My parents and Ami moved to America, my grandmother is- well I'm actually not sure. I meet the Ayumu Chika band and they have been there for me through ruff times."

Amu smiled. "I'm happy you all are back."

_Stop hiding _

_Find Ichiru before he finds you_

Pain shot through Amu and this time she couldn't hold it back, she gasped and got everyone's attention. It felt like her head was about to burst, and only once this happened. The ending of it wasn't good- it put someone into the hospital.

"Amu you okay?" It was Kukai who asked.

Amu nodded, "Yeah- just a sudden headache. Kukai- how did you and Utau get together?"

Kukai chuckled, "That obvious huh? Well it happened in France- we were having some sort of eating contest and it just sort of happened from there."

Utau rolled her eyes, "I kissed him, and he kissed back and it just built up."

_Just like us_. Amu thought that as she glanced at Sora. Funny how it happened to Utau but Amu couldn't ask questions- no one could know that this was a supposed to be fake relationship that was very real. It could ruin the company and their images.

"Shin." Kukai says nodding at the guitarist. "You play sports?"

Shin grinned, "Football, that's all I really play."

"You up for a match in soccer?" Kukai challenged and Shin smirked.

"Prepare for an ass kicking Soma."

Kukai laughed his head off as Shin looked over at Ikuto. "Kitty Cat, how was searching for your father?"

Ikuto glanced at Amu, questioning why she'd tell them something personal to him. "Simply because I wanted to find him, not that you'd understand."

It was silent then in the room, Emily glanced at Shin, and Shin glanced at Emily. Amu shook her head and sighed and Sora frowned at the blue neko were Kaitlynn and Ryou muttered. That.. was a very fragile topic for the twins. Family.

"Ikuto-" Amu began.

"No, it's fine Amu." Shin cut her off. "We would know- our own father left us when we were six for another woman- and our mother went into a deep depression. We found her dead a few weeks later-m cause of death was a medicated drug over dose. So yeah, Tsukiyomi- we know the hardships of family. "

The Guardians sat there silently and Ikuto felt uncomfortable sitting there. He felt guilty- but easily shook that feeling off. It wasn't like he forced the male twin to tell them that- but yet Ikuto provoked it as well. He sighed and decided it didn't matter when he saw Sora whispering into Amu's ear. Ikuto couldn't understand why- _why_ wouldn't Amu let him in. She never let him near her in that much close proximity without yelling. Yet she sat there with a smile and snuggled up to him, and it made Ikuto wonder what it was that Sora had that he didn't? What did he lack?

"Sora." Once the name left Ikuto's lips, Amu stiffened. "How did you and Amu get so close?"

Amu watched Sora give Ikuto a smile, mocking- "I met her my first day here- sat right next to her in class and got to know here. We became close friends- because you know; I _was_ the guy there for her when she needed someone to lean on. Now I am her boyfriend."

Amu clenched her fists, but before she could saw anything Ikuto was already standing and glaring at Sora with so much hatred that it shocked her. Then Sora stood up abruptly- his cat ears and tails already out- including Ikuto's.

"Maybe you are the reason why I couldn't get a hold of her!" Ikuto hissed.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Have you ever considered the fact that maybe she moved on from you? That for her you are the _past_."

"No, because I know for a fact that she loves me." Ikuto's words hit a cord in her.

"Really now?" Sora asked, pulling Amu up and kissing her roughly, then pulling away to smirk at Ikuto. Amu was pissed off at Sora now, but one question left her wondering. Did she really love Ikuto still? Sure she had feelings still- but _love?_ She wasn't sure because she was with Sora- she liked both neko boys. Maybe that was the fact; Amu had deep feelings for both neko males.

A giggle caught the attention of Amu and those around her as the black laced chara egg floated in front of Amu- cracking to reveal the ebony haired chara.

Emily groaned with the rest of the band. "Great the evil one is back!" Emily whined but received a glare from the ebony chara.

"Cat fetish for sure- Amu's chara has cat ears and a tail." Kukai pointed out to Kilala's ears and tail.

"Kilala." Amu whispered, ignoring the fact that Ikuto and Sora were about to fight. "Why did you hatch?"

"I know you're scared Amu." Kilala's words caught everyone's attention, even the neko boys. "The fact is- you can only contain it for so long. You can't hide-"

"You're not answering my question!" Amu snapped, glaring at the chara. "I am not scared! I just _don't want you Kilala!_"

Kilala glared right back, and a spark was visible between bearer and chara and put everyone in awe on how exactly Amu was treating this chara of hers.

"You don't mean that." Kilala smirked. "Because if you did I wouldn't be here. And to answer your question, I hatched because you accepted how you felt."

Amu let out a sound of frustration, turning to glare at Sora and gave him a shove and glared at Ikuto. "You two! How _dare _you guys act like this! It's one thing to fight but it is another to bring in _why _I did something. Both of you are fucking jealous idiots! Ikuto-" Amu couldn't even look at one of them, she was to pissed. Instead she grabbed her bag and marched towards the door.

"Amu, where are you going?" Sora asked, grabbing her arm.

Amu quickly shoved it off. "Home. At least there I know my idiot boyfriend can be an idiot without me here."

"That made no sense." Emily interjected, shrinking when Amu glared at her.

"Let me make this really clear." Amu spoke to both neko boys. "I am not a prize. I am not an object and I am certainly _not_ someone you can speak for! Do you understand that? And Sora-" Amu looked at him. "I am not an object to make your statements."

With that she swiftly left with Kilala glancing at Kaitlynn. "Tell my sisters we went home- Amu needs to burn off some steam."

"Kilala- wait." Ryou said stopping the female neko chara. "Why does she talk to you like that?"

Kilala gave a small smile, "She's scared to lose control again."

With that Kilala flew off into the night after her pissed off bearer. Leaving everyone there in silence.  
"So, I believe this get together is over." Nagihiko says standing up.

"Yup because this bone head screwed up." Kukai added.

Sora shook his head, "No- we fucked up." Sora says.

Yeah, he fucked up big time.

* * *

When the first words left the mouths of Kiku and Kiseki, neither one of the proper charas liked one other. In fact, they butted head and argued while the other charas got along and sweat dropping. Kiseki was currently glaring at Kiku, who held her chin high.

"You say you are a king but yet you act like a spoiled child." Kiku says.

"I am your king you commoner!" Kiseki shouted.

Kiku scoffed, "I am _not_ a commoner! I am a _lady_!"

"If you say so you commoner." Kiseki laughed.

Ran and Miki flew over and covered Kiku's mouth, pulling the teal chara back away from the king chara- who seemed to be agitating Kiku more and more. The muffled shouts of Kiku were easily ignored as Kyo and Nanami chatted away with Pepe and Temari. Minako giggled as she chased Rhythm. Zero and Iru chatted as some of the other chara's played outside.

"She's quite a handful eh?" Danchi asked Ran as she held Kiku so she couldn't talk.

"You have no idea." Ran seat dropped .

* * *

Amu slammed the door to her house shut, tossing her bag onto the couch so roughly that the contents spilt out. Muttering curses under her breath and ignoring Kilala's presence, Amu slowly began to pick up her things. As she placed them in her bag, Amu paused at the CD. It was the one Sora gave her earlier that morning. Despite how upset she was, Amu was still curious- so she placed the CD into a CD player and hit the play button.

_Turn the music up_  
_ A lil' louder, yeah_

_You had a lot of crooks try'na steal your heart_  
_ Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_  
_ How to love (how to love)_  
_ How to love (how to love)_  
_ Mm you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
_ Now you in the corner try'na put it together_  
_ How to love (how to love)_  
_ How to love (how to love)_

Amu smiled slightly at the beginning, she never really seen Sora write a song- let alone sing it and here she was listening to a song he wrote just for her. She shouldn't feel special- but yet she didn't.

_Mm for a second you were here, now you over there_  
_ It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body_  
_ Like you never had a love (had a love)_  
_ Never had love (had a love)_

_When you was just a youngin', your looks were so precious_  
_ But now your grown up, so fly it's like a blessing_  
_ But you, can't have a man look at you for five seconds_  
_ Without you being insecure_  
_ You never credit yourself so when you got older_  
_ It's seems like you came back ten times over_  
_ Now you're sitting here in this damn corner_  
_ Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder_

Amu's eyes widen at Sora's lyrics. She never realized how much he understood her feelings. No wonder why he was so persistent today to give him a chance- he knew exactly how she worked.

_See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_  
_ Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_  
_ How to love (how to love, how to love)_  
_ How to love (how to love, how to love)_  
_ Mm see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
_ Now you in this corner try'na put it together_  
_ How to love (how to love)_  
_ How to love (how to love)_

_Mm for a second you were here, now you over there_  
_ It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body_  
_ Like you never had a love (had a love)_  
_ How to love (how to love)_

No, she always flustered around when a guy looked at her. For example- Ikuto. He always embarrassed her and harassed her, but somehow she liked it and missed it when Ikuto left. The Sora entered her life, and now- she wasn't the same. It dawned on Amu then that she truly had changed. She wasn't the Amu that Utau left that day at the airport- she grown up and held secrets.

_Ooh, you had a lot of dreams that transform to visions_  
_ The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions_  
_ But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions_  
_ To be the one here talking to me, be the one listening_

_But I admire your poppin' bottles and dippin'_  
_ Just as much as you admire bartending and strippin'_  
_ Baby, so don't be mad, nobody else trippin'_  
_ You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook_

No, Amu never had luck and yes- she could never figure it out. Sometimes she even did sulk in the corners. Not many people tried to steal her heart, but a few had sadly been quite successful in taking it and returning it in broken huffed. Was Sora trying to say that she was depressed in a way and that she didn't know how to love? Did he watch her movements that closely? Amu's eye twitched. _She wasn't a stripper. _Just what the hell was Sora getting at? IS that what he saw her future as? A damn stripper? This song might just be the death of Sora because this was not her- but maybe she was missing. Yes, she was trying to put it together because this song was just not making sense to Amu at the moment and it frustrated her that she just couldn't get it. Just what had Sora seen in her that she has never seen in herself?

_How to love_

Tears glistened in Amu's eyes as she listened to it one more time and actually hearing the lyrics. The lyrics held truth, truth that slapped Amu so hard in the face it hurt. Her anger for Sora and Ikuto dispersed like a cloud of smoke in the air. The song was right, Amu accepted as the tears ran down her cheeks. She sat there on the floor, hand on her mouth and as Kilala watching Amu carefully. It was true, Amu didn't know how to love.

* * *

**That song was just wayyyy to long so I cut it a bit and it is still long! The song doesn't belong to me but to Lil Wayne. I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter because I literally sat on my couch all day typing this while my TV distracted me. It would mean a lot if I could get more reviews on this chapter because I know a lot of you want a scene with Ikuto and Sora fighting- but this is how far as I went this time but trust me- it won't be the last. How about the first scene with Sora and Amu? I'd love to know your thoughts and maybe, for the sake of a wish- get the reviews to 50? That would be great! Now I don't normally do this, but here is a preview to the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ghosts

**Ah so thank you for all the reviews I was really excited for this chapter. I will update my other Shugo Chara stories but I also need to update my other non-shugo chara stories, which means the stories won't be as frequently updated- but still updated nothing less. Now I am aware that the last chapter wasn't fair in Ikuto's favor so I hope this chapter can make up for that.**

**CHAPTER REVISED**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Eight**

**Ghosts**

* * *

If one person could be more upset and emotionally confused, well Ikuto could give the Amu a run for her new found money. Ever since he came back into her life, Amu was distant the most from him- and that hurt. A lot. Now she was dating some asshole of a drummer named Sora- whom hated Ikuto and vice-versa. Ikuto didn't like the guy the minute he saw him with Amu, and call it a cat territorial thing, he just seemed like bad news. That whole band did in fact. Maybe it was just the way how Amu seemed so much more open with them than she did with Ikuto and Utau or her other friends. In all honesty, it bothered the hell out of Ikuto- which was the reason he now stood on Amu's rooftop.

"I think this is a bad idea. ~ Nya" Yoru said, pulling Ikuto's shirt collar as a futile attempt of retreat.

"Well, this is the only time she's actually _alone_." Ikuto retorted, flicking Yoru away.

His blue cat ears distinctly picked up the small sounds of crying, and he shushed Yoru before the chara could throw a response back. It was coming from directly under him, which meant the one who was crying was Amu.

"_That doesn't help Kilala!" _Amu shouted so suddenly the Ikuto flinched. There was so much hatred in her tone that made him wonder why exactly Amu treated her newly hatched chara so badly.

"_It should! You think I'm here for no reason? I was born because you wished to be more reckless and to take charge. I'm your mischievous side that will always know how you feel before you even do."_

Ikuto decided to break their little disagreement up by jumping onto the balcony of Amu's room. It has been years since he stood here, but yet he did it with the same ease he had done back then. That was when Amu's head snapped up to look at him, and Ikuto looked right into her honey-red eyes. It was obvious she'd been crying, but _why?_ Had that stupid orange cat done something to hurt her?

Ikuto went to open the door, but it was unusually locked and Amu made no attempt to get up and unlock it. That left Ikuto standing there to look at Amu, who just stared right back as if she was in deep thought. Ikuto sighed, annoyed at most, that she just wouldn't open the damn door- so he knocked and nodded to the lock.

Amu stood up from the floor she sat on, slowly and agonizingly moving to the sliding glass door. She didn't unlock it, she just stood there and looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to you Amu." Ikuto honestly said. "Just me and you. Can I come in?"

Hesitation flickered in Amu's honey eyes, but Ikuto heard the lock click much to his luck. Not a minute later did Amu slide the door open and walked back into her room to leave Ikuto standing there with the invite. He slowly entered, looking around the room instinctively. The room of the high school student wasn't the same as before. The pink had been repainted into a soft purple, with new black furniture. Like now there was a vanity instead of a desk.

"You've changed a lot haven't you Amu?" Ikuto questioned, surprisingly sounding sincerer.

The question caught the pink bearer off guard but she quickly recovered with a nod. "I guess so, but wouldn't you? All I did was mature."

"If you are so mature, way play the avoiding game?" Ikuto suddenly snapped. "Why didn't you answer our phone calls or emails?"

Amu gave him a disbelieving look, "Really? _Really?_ You are really coming into my home and accusing me? How about this Ikuto- where the hell were_ you_ at when I called? I called you out of _everyone _and you suddenly stopped answering!"

Silence and tension drifted between the two, who now stood alone in the room. The charas had fled downstairs, dragging Kilala with them when she wanted to stay to see the argument. Ikuto stared into those honey eyes he loved that now flared with anger. All her tears gone, and seemed to be long forgotten. Now Amu just stood there fuming.

"I waited for you Ikuto! I waited for a phone call at the very least- then I got one. The one right before you came to visit when me and Tadase were dating. Then you up and left _again." _Amu cried out, now tears of anger spilling over her cheeks.

"Amu." Ikuto sighed. " I had to find my father, and I have. He lives in Paris and I spent a little time there, focusing on my music. That's why I didn't answer, and I am sorry, but I can't be there for your every beck and call. You had Utau, Rima- hell even Kukai and Tadase. The point was, you never called them. Why is that?"

Amu looked away, as if ashamed. "I have no reason. I just didn't answer, because at the time I was living life here. I had new friends that I didn't have to deal with x-eggs with at first, but then the x-eggs became more of a problem. Now, they have become less of an issue. That's still no reason for my actions."

Ikuto watched Amu closely, and slowly it was becoming clear something was bothering her. Something was on her mind and she wanted to tell him badly. So Ikuto took a step forward and grabbed her chin gently before forcing Amu to look at him.

"Tell me what's on your mind Amu." Ikuto gently whispered.

Amu eyes tear up again, "I lost control over my power once. When those three were born, I became powerful to the point that I don't need a chara change to use the abilities. I can do that myself, but that day- it was all too much and I messed up. And because of that mistake, a little girl went to the hospital because I _physically _wounded her."

Amu's eyes bored into Ikuto's and he could see how much pain they held. How had he missed that before? She was slowly letting Ikuto see her, and Amu felt as if she were naked. No one ever saw her cry this much, not for months.

"And you know who the first person I called was Ikuto? Who I called to talk to and to ask for help?" Amu whispered, leaning in more. Ikuto tensed as their lips brushed and he dreaded the next words. "I called _you_, Ikuto- only to get an answering machine."

"Why?" That was all Ikuto could manage to ask.

Amu gave a laugh of hysteria as she took a step away from him, "Because I loved you Ikuto. I waited for you for years, and I honestly begun to think you were never coming back- so I allowed myself to grow close with someone else."

"Sora." Ikuto stated flatly, earning a nod.

"You asked me to wait, and I did, but how long were you going to keep me waiting?" Amu whispers heart brokenly. "I've moved on."

Ikuto wasn't sure what came over him in the next second, but he moved faster than he could register. Maybe it was the jealousy or just maybe it was nothing, but he felt the need to make Amu _know_ just how much she had an effect on him. Ikuto trapped Amu between the wall and his body as he held onto her hips and jerked her towards him, crashing his lips onto hers. Amu struggled in his grip but she couldn't free herself, but instead she felt herself responding to him in a way she _didn't want to respond._ It was like her mind said one thing but her heart said another as she kissed Ikuto back.

Within the next minute, Ikuto had Amu's legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her. Amu then pulled back with a gasp, panting for air but he didn't give her time to struggle away as he placed a trail of kisses along her neck, causing her to gasp. When he dug his nails into her hips, Ikuto smirked when he successfully got a soft moan from Amu. Then her lips were back onto his and he moved them towards her bad, laying her back down and kissing Amu as if she was the air he needed to breath in.

That's when Amu's rational mind kicked in, pushing the hormonal one out. She gave a strong shove, but when Ikuto didn't move Amu bit down hard onto his arm and got a chuckle.

"Kinky now Amu?" Ikuto taunted pulling away to get a look at Amu, but only to find she was glaring.

Amu, panting and embarrassed, pulled her ruffled up shirt down and glared at Ikuto. A feeling of betrayal stabbing into her. Her thoughts only on Sora. How could she do this to him? After all he's done, sure he kissed her like a prize but he cared. Amu stood up, off her bed and pushed Ikuto towards the door.

"Amu what are you doing?"

"You need to leave." Amu flatly said.

Ikuto gave her a look, "Even after that make-out session? I thought I could prove that you still loved me."

Amu's hand twitched and she didn't stop herself from slapping Ikuto. Anger once again flared in her at his words that Ikuto hadn't even realized he spoken. He said the wrong thing and set her off yet again. It was like Amu couldn't decide what mood she was in, and she couldn't because her damn mood kept changing.

"Is that all I am to you and Sora!? A _prize_? I am a person with feeling Ikuto! Both you and Sora and getting at each other and using me as bait! I don't want that Ikuto!" Amu yelled. "You are both assholes for actually doing something so _low_."

"Amu-"

"_GET THE FUCK OUT IKUTO BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" _Amu yelled, pushing Ikuto out, slamming the glass door shut and locking it. She didn't even take one last glance as she closed the curtains.

Now all that was left was Amu feeling utterly confused and guilty.

* * *

"You both understand exactly what you have to do correct?" Inori asked the two males that sat across from her.

"Of course." The silver haired male smirks and nudged his buddy.

"Plan is clear." The honey eyes male agreed, standing up with the silver haired male.

"Oh and boys, don't fail me. Make sure you push her towards our way." Inori demanded and earned two nods.

"Don't worry. I can break Amu Hinamori into pieces."

* * *

Amu didn't go to school for the next two days, so imagine her luck that she arrived on the very same day two other new students transferred into the school. Groaning, Amu slung her bag onto her shoulder, causing Miki to come from the bag.

"Amu-chan, calm down. Just don't act weird." Miki whispers.

Amu sighs. "It's going to be strange to act as if I didn't make out with Ikuto, in my room, and then act normal with Sora."

"Then ignore them both." Kilala suggests, popping her head out. "I mean, just let them believe your still upset about the other day. I'm sure Ikuto will keep what happened a secret."

Something rare happened then, Amu actually smiled at Kilala. "Yeah, hopefully he'll keep his mouth shut."

Kilala giggled as glee filled her when Amu smiled at her, which caused Dia and Kiku to grin brightly at the sight. Amu seemed to be slowly accepting Kilala, which was great. They needed Amu to accept all of them, just so Amu could keep herself together.

The day was nice. The skies a clear blue with the laughter of passing by students. Birds flew high in the sky while the squirrels hopped tree to tree. In the distance a child cried, while others laughed and played tag in the open field of Seiyo. In the distance, Amu could make out Utau and Kukai goofing off in a match of soccer and it made her smile. The two made a good couple, cute and goofy, but good. It was a simple relationship that surely had its complications with Utau's career but still.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko called out, walking towards her with Rima. Amu noticed they walked closer together and smiled to herself. A lot of things changed without her, which made Amu glad.

"Good morning." Amu said with a smile, somehow the feeling of happiness leaked into her. Must be Kilala, and for that Amu was grateful.

"You okay from the other day?" Rima questioned.

Amu nodded, "Still pissed at the two idiots, but once they apologize I'm sure I'll be fine."

The two nodded in agreement, understanding where Amu was coming from. They walked along Amu's side, and the three chattered as they walked into the school. The halls were full of girls who giggled as Amu walked past, they idolized her and Amu sighed. Sometimes there were things she just wouldn't get used to.

"So Kilala? How is she?" Nagihiko asked, and as proof that the ebony chara hadn't been murdered, she appeared besides Temari.

"I'm good!" Kilala beamed, causing the two to jump.

"Quiet, just like a cat." Rima clarified, eyeing the pink cat ears and tail that Kilala sponsored.

"Exactly so." Kilala nodded, disappearing once they reached the class room.

Amu smiled at her two friends before taking a seat besides Emily, who gave a smile to Rima and Nagihiko. Amu knew Emily really loved dancing and wanted to learn the foreign dances Nagihiko knew. It made Amu smile just a little knowing that her friends got along even if some butted heads. Speaking of, she could feel two pair of eyes on her.

"It's Ikuto and Sora." Emily whispered. "They were having a glaring contest before you came into the class."

Amu sighed, "Of course they were."

Emily then perked up, leaning towards Amu. "Do you think that the new students are going to be hot? I mean, come on- we need better looking guys!" Emily giggled at the look Amu gave her. "Even if you have two guys wrapped around your finger Amu-chan- can't help but have a third and forth."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Since when did I become the school slut?"

"Haven't you heard?" Emily smiled innocently. "Apparently there are a _lot_ of guys who'd date you even if you don't know them."

Amu chuckled and rolled her eyes, ignoring the piercing feeling on her back. It was true, a lot of guys would date Amu even if she didn't bother to remember their names. It was sad really, but Amu couldn't really do anything about it- just to stay clear. Within the next ten minutes the class begun to fill up before the bell rang.

"For once in your life you made it on time for something Amu." Utau commented as she slid into her seat on Amu's left side.

Amu shrugged, "Missed two days of school, didn't want to be sick."

"About that." Emily cut in. "Why weren't you here?"

"Inori called me in to discuss how my songs were going. Got another four to write still." Amu answered. "Plus I was busy with my songs and trying to figure the music out- as you know, I'm on a tight schedule."

Emily nodded and Utau gave a soft smile at how Amu was staying true to her work. She was being dedicated, even if that cut into her personal hours, Amu still continued to work. Amu huffed besides Emily and Utau out of boredom as they waited for Nikaidou to begin class. Nikaidou was not even in class yet, which probably meant that the clumsy teacher fell on his way to class. Amu chuckled slightly at the idea, earning strange looks from Utau and Emily.

"Crazy." Yuki mutters from in front of them.

"Shut up lil' girl." Amu says before Emily could reply to Yuki's poor insult.

When the bell rang, there was still no Nikaidou to be seen in the classroom, but as ten minutes past- the so said teacher came stumbling in- dropping papers all over. Ikuto sighed and made his way to help the pervious Easter worker. Nikaidou smiled in a thank you and glance up at the class as he restacked books onto his desk.

"Class, today we are having two new students join us." Nikaidou says, looking at Amu. "Amu-chan, you have been requested to escort these students around."

Amu groaned, "Why me?" It was always her somehow. Now that the other guardians were back, why was she once again chosen?

"Because Himamori-san." Nikaidou once again mispronounced Amu last name- even after all these years you'd think he'd finally learn.

"It's HiNamori!" Amu retorted, annunciating the N, just as the class door slid open.

"Oh yes please do come in." Nikaidou ignored Amu with a smile as the two new students came in.

Time seemed to freeze for Amu as she stared at the silver haired male and the pink haired male. Ghosts, she was seeing ghosts. For once Amu felt coldness seep through her; even if she knew he was alive it was different than actually _seeing_ him in the flesh and blood. It hurt even more that he was alongside of _him_, that bastard.

"Oh the pink haired one is cute Amu!" Emily giggled.

"Class, please meet Ichiru Hideaki and Masaki Himamori." Nikaidou announced.

Emily went silent.

"It's Hinamori, sensei." The pink haired male said, smirking right at his sister who stared at him despite all the looks she was receiving.

"Masaki.."Amu whispered.

"Amu, do you know them?" Utau whispered to her friend.

"Hey isn't that the guy from the other night- OUCH!" Emily yelped when Amu pinched her.

"Shut it." Amu hissed to Emily and glanced at Utau. "Yes, I know them. Sadly."

A girl raised her hand, and Nikaidou nodded to her. The damn girl was Yuki.

"Masaki-san, are you and Amu-chan related?" She questioned.

Masaki nodded, "Yes, we are. I'm here older brother who stayed back in America to study. I came back to surprise her."

The class erupted into _"awe"_ and _"how cute", _and Amu felt sickened. They believed he was nice and a good brother, and the idea made her fist clench.

"How about you Ichiru-san?" Yuki pressed on. "Do you know the Hinamori's?"

Ichiru smirked, looking right at Amu, "I'm a childhood friend."

Amu scoffed a little too loudly and got curious glances in return, and seeing this opportunity, Kilala took the chance to character change with the bearer.

"Danger. Risk. Live." Kilala giggled, causing Amu's earring to turn into cat paws.

"There's a difference really." Amu said, standing up. "You were a childhood friend, well at least for me, you aren't now. You think that because both of you come waltzing in here and dazzle this class with sweet words, it changes the past? It _doesn't._"

With that Amu sat back down in her seat as the class was stunned into silence. Utau and Emily tried to talk to her but found that she was just ignoring them. She felt the darkness in her heart growing, and she tried to force it back down because distantly she heard the cracks in the glass forming. Breathing in and out, Amu closed her eyes as Nikaidou gave Masaki and Ichiru their seats. From there the class flew by fast as Amu slipped into a light slumber.

* * *

Utau shook Amu's arm, while Emily tried to pinch Amu to wake up, but it seemed that Amu was a heavy sleeper. The bell had rang over five minutes ago, and the only ones who stuck around were the Guardians, Utau, Ikuto, the Ayumu Chika band and the two new students- Ichiru and Masaki.

"She's always been a heavy sleeper." Masaki said suddenly, causing people to look at him.

"You chose the wrong time to show both your faces." Sora snapped.

"What?" Utau asked. Confused to why Sora was acting the way he was.

Shin looked over at Utau, Ikuto and the guardians, "On the night of Amu's birthday, Ichiru showed up suddenly and attacked Amu. Sora and Amu both got hit, but Amu had it worse of all."

Everyone looked over at Ichiru wide eyes, but it didn't last long when Masaki moved towards Amu- causing all the males besides Ichiru to tense up. They were ready to defend if one of the two decided to attack, but Masaki didn't. Instead he kneeled down besides Utau so he was at eye level with Amu.

"Amu-chan, wake up." Masaki cooed softly, shaking his sister.

He only got a response by Amu lazily swatting him away, "Five more minutes onii-san."

Not even seconds later when those words left Amu's lips did she jolt awake. She stared at Masaki before shoving him away from her and standing straight up, a look of panic on her face. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Ichiru. Any panic resided as her eye narrowed, and he smirked.

"_Ichiru, how are you here?" Amu asked. She was alone in a white room with Ichiru. _

"_Well you fell asleep during class and I got bored." Ichiru chuckled. "Plus I want to challenge you- we never did get a real fight last time I saw you."_

_Amu raised an eyebrow. "A challenge?"_

_Ichiru smirked, "Don't play stupid love. Give me your answer when you wake up."_

Amu didn't let her head fall, and the hate was filling inside her. She glared at Ichiru and a animalistic cry escaped her lips and she jumped over the desks and lunged at Ichiru, who swiftly jumped aside- narrowly dodging her.  
"Amu!" Her friends all yelled.

"Ichiru!" Masaki snapped.

Neither one paid any attention to their names, but instead looked over to a chara.

"Koji!" Ichiru snapped.

"Kilala!" Amu yelled, surprising all her chara's that Kilala was the one she was going with.

"My heart, unlock!"

Together a bright light engulfed the two ex-friends, and within seconds two new whole people faced off each other. Ichiru looked as if he had on a long cloak, with metal wings that looked like skeleton that were covered with some sort of fabric. He held a long scythe that looked like the grim reaper's, and his eye glowed a dark red from under the hood.

"Character transformation, Grim Reaper."

The name everyone sweat dropped, but they were still amazed at Amu's transformation. Amu's long pink hair was tied back into ponytail at the top of her head, though her bangs still covered her forehead. She had on a black half top, showing off her flat stomach and shorts. Her shoes though, were heeled boots, and unlike Kilala's pink ears and cat tail- Amu's were black. Her ebony tail swished back and forth, and in this character transformation, Amu took on a new personality.

"Character Transformation, Mischief Cat!" Amu smirked at Ichiru. "Bring it, emo boy."

"I plan too." Ichiru retorted, throwing a black beam at her, which Amu jumped on and dodged.

Swiftly doing a black flip, Amu landed in a crouch, eyes narrowing into slits. Her honey eyes took on a glowing yellow as her pupils became slits, like actual cat eyes.

"Why are they fighting?" Nagihiko asked just as Ryou did.

Masaki shrugged, "They have old scores to settle to say. Their relationship is much like Ikuto's and Tadase's old one- they use to fight for Amu. Ichiru and Amu fight because they simply are like that." Masaki chuckled. "My sister… has always been so picky with her friends- so why did she settle for weak links like you?"

Ichiru smirked darkly, using his power to go under the ceiling and coming up to snatch Amu off the ground. He smirked wider when Amu's cries of pain echoed around the room, causing everyone to look over with wide eyes.

"They say cats always land on their feet. Let's see if that's true Amu." Ichiru taunted, throwing the shadow hand towards the window and opening his hand. It was like slow motion as every pair of eyes watched frozen as Amu's body sored through the air, crashing through the window.

Glass shattered everywhere, and Amu felt herself in freefall. Anger course through her body, a warm liquid trickled down her fingers. Glancing at the source, she found that her wrist had a shallow cut- nothing major. Gracefully Amu landed on her feet from the third story, licking the blood from her wrist like a cat.

"_Kilala!" _Amu mentally scolded.

"_Sorry! Cat instincts!"_

Amu looked up at the window she just crashed through and winced, that was going to be difficult to explain. They couldn't exactly lie about it to Tsukasa, he knew everything. Ichiru floated in the air above Amu, staring down at her while her friends and brother watched from the window still.

"You're weak." Ichiru stated. "There was a time were all I heard was how great and powerful you were, Amu."

Amu shrugged, "Not my fault- maybe I'm not using all my power."

Ichiru smirked, "That's because you're scared of it Amu. You're scared of yourself."

"_That's true Amu-chan." _Kilala whispered.

Amu rolled her eyes, _"Really not helping Kilala."_

"That's were your wrong, Ichiru." Amu retorted. "You don't know me at all."

"Now little Amu, that's where _you_ are wrong. I know much more than you think."

Amu felt it, the dark energy under her. Bending her knees quickly, Amu sprang up just as the dark beam shot out of the ground. Suddenly, little daggers appeared in her hand, and the moves came to amu with a natural ease. Without saying a move- Amu tossed all the daggers at once, getting a lucky shot in Ichiru's leg.

With a curse of pain, Ichiru shot Amu a glowering look, curling back his lips- he snarled. This made Amu realize that Ichiru was truly trying to cause her pain, and lead her to wonder _why?_ Why was he trying to hurt her? What was this proving. Amu felt her body move, just as she dodged a ball of the beam.

"_Keep your head in the game Amu!"_ Kilala hissed.

Amu nodded, narrowing her eyes into slits at Ichiru- a smirk forming on her lips.

"Copy cat!" Amu yelled her move, and suddenly Amu had her own ball of energy in her hands- but unlike Ichiru's darkness, hers was light. She threw in at Ichiru, and right before he could dodge it, Amu opened her hand wide and it exploded in the air- hitting Ichiru right in the back and caused his to crashing into the ground.

"_Copy cat allows you to copy your opponent's move."_ Kilala explains. _"It's useful when needed, especially when he has more power Amu. At the rate your body is wearing out- we can't stand much longer."_

"_Yes we can Kilala- have some faith."_

"_No, then we'll be pushing it to the limit. Don't lose your control because of _**_him_**_. He is not worth it!"_

Amu ignored Kilala's protest as Ichiru groaned and stood up, dusting himself off. On the side of his head there was some blood trickling down his cheek to his chin. His hood had fallen off, and now Amu had a clear view of his eyes- the blood red eyes that glowed in anger.

"I sense nothing but darkness from that chara of Ichiru-kun." Kiku mutters, earning a nod of agreement from the other charas.

Masaki smirked, "That's because Ichiru is nothing but darkness." He chuckled. "You faced Easter, but is that truly enough to defeat what's to come? You are all _weak_."

Ikuto turned to the pink haired male, "Exactly what are you here for?"

Masaki glanced at Ikuto before his cold honey eyes flickered to Amu, "That's none of your concern."

Utau eyes snapped onto Masaki before she shoved him against the wall, "It is if it concerns Amu. What is it that you are planning?"

Masaki didn't say anything, and then Amu's screams erupted and caused Utau to drop him. They turned to face Amu, who now was pinned to a tree in her normal clothing. Kilala floated above her, frantically shouting at Amu to calm down.

"This isn't good." Dia said, just as x-eggs begun to form around the two enemies. Then Ichiru grabbed Amu by the throat and dangled in the air like a rag doll, and just as Sora and Ikuto reacted, Ichiru was flying in the air with Amu- only for a few second before Ichiru released her. Dropping Amu in a free fall. No one noticed the unhatched egg coming from Amu's bag and flying out the door into the hall.

"That's the soccer field!" Kukai said, already running out the door with the others fallowing him. Ikuto and Sora the only one who stayed behind with Masaki.

"I think we should call a temporary truce until Amu is safe." Sora suggested, earning a glare from Ikuto.

"As if it would work." Masaki snickered, causing Sora to pull him by his collar.

"Listen here." Sora growled. "I have had enough shit to deal with lately with the grumpy cat behind me. I need you to shut the hell up because I think we all agree here that you Masaki, are _not _here out of the kindness of your heart for your sister!"

Ikuto watched Sora, and he truly saw how much he cared for Amu with the words Sora spoke. He didn't care to hurt Masaki if needed, but Ikuto wouldn't let him. Hey, Ikuto even ignored Sora's insult to him, only because Ichiru was truly hurting Amu.

"Sora, come on- Amu needs help." Ikuto said, silently agreeing to the temporary truce, character changing with Yoru.

Sora huffed out annoyed, character changing with Riku and shoving Masaki to the ground before jumping from the broken window, side by side with Ikuto. For once, they agreed on one thing- Amu's safety.

* * *

Amu felt herself falling, and she braced herself for the hard impact, but a pair of arms caught her. She relaxed for a second until she opened her eyes, which she closed the moment Ichiru released her, and wished she kept them close because there holding her was Ichiru himself.

"Why- why did you catch me?" Amu whispered, confused to why.

Ichiru smirked, "No fun if you died from a high fall."

She didn't answer as those dark rays if energy engulfed her. Ichiru smirked at her screams and dropped her on the ground, x-eggs gathering around them. Finally, he could call more of those broken dreams- something he found fun and amusing to. Yes, Ichiru loved to draw out the broken dreams of children.

"_Amu-chan."_

Amu heard the voice, and screamed at the pain that shot in her that wasn't caused by Ichiru but inside herself. She clutched her head, yelling for it to stop. That was when the distant footsteps echoed on the concrete. Amu opened her eyes, but everything seemed hazy.

Utau stopped with Kukai and the others, taking in the scene before them. X-eggs flying around in a crazy order, Ichiru standing at the edge of the field, his character transformation undone, and Amu- Amu the one in the middle of the frenzy screaming and yelling. She was in pain, it was that clear as she clutched her head begging for the pain to stop.

"_What are you doing to her!?" _Emily yells echoed as she charged at Ichiru out of anger.

"Emily!" Shin yelled, running after her sister.

Ichiru looked up, and Emily froze in her place. Those cold grey eyes were easy for Emily to recognize anywhere. The faint feeling of that scythe he held moment ago ghosted along her throat. She felt stupid for not recognizing him before until now. She recognized the person who would have ended her life if Amu and Shin hadn't gotten there in time.

"To answer your question, Emily- I'm merely pushing Amu to her limits." Ichiru smirked, causing the Toma twins eyes to widen.

"_No."_ Emily whispered in horror.

"Akiko.." Amu whispered weakly as she sat on the floor, glancing up at the voice that called to her.

The unhatched chara egg, Amu's last one, floated among the other x-eggs. The red eggs with the decorations of the little X's, much like Amu's old hairclips- it was sending waves of darkness and Amu couldn't help but seem to be entranced by it. It felt blissfully relaxing, all the pain was gone and Amu's body relaxed- her mind slipping into a fuzzy haze.

The red chara eggs began to shake, and slowly the big white X appeared as the thin layer of black shadowed the egg. A few seconds later, a chara with dark pink hair- a velvet color appeared. She wore her hair down in waves, an X clip on the side of the head. Her eyes were a dark red, and a cruel smile graced her lips. She wore a black tutu dress with little combat boots, and she never took her eyes off Amu.

"Amu-chan, I am terribly sorry." Akiko whispered quietly that Amu wondered what she even said.

Power coursed through Amu, and suddenly the x-eggs were dispersing and arms wrapped themselves around her waist and holstered her up. Ikuto was fighting the x-eggs and Sora was helping Amu, then Emily ran back.

"Sora let her go!" Emily yelled, but he gave her a confused look.

"AMU ISN'T IN CONTROL SORA!" Emily screamed, but it was too late.

Electric waves of power crawled over Amu's body and she screamed. Sora yelled out as he flew back and Ikuto flew forward, and Amu dropped to the ground. Hands on her knees, she looked up over to her friends, her eyes a blood red.

Darkness had over taken Amu Hinamori- and it was the chara above her that had corrupted her.

* * *

**So chapter eight is up and a go! I hope this chapter was good for you readers. Had a little Amuto, and a little fighting scene. Now, can anyone guess why Akiko became an x-chara? I'd love to hear your ideas to why that happened. I feel like this chapter might have been a little confusing, like why Amu and Ichiru fought, which will shortly be answered if you didn't understand why. Please review and see if we can get the reviews up to 56. Also check out some of my other Shugo Chara stories,**

_Tale As Old As Time_

_The Other Sister_

_Rock-A-Bye-Baby_

_Life After Death_

_In The Flesh _

**Please also check out my new crossover story with Shugo Chara and Vampire Knight called **_Crimson Hearts._


	9. Chapter 9: Shatter Me

**Thank you readers for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you liked the ending of the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. I'll leave you to it! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER REVISED**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Nine**

**Shatter Me**

* * *

All movement stopped, as if time was frozen in its tracks. The x-eggs even froze, feeling the danger that was pouring out of the pink haired bearer. Not once did the bearer move, she sat perfectly still on her knees, hands on her knee caps as her eyes glowed a red. The x-chara that floated above her was now facing Amu, gaining the bearer's full attention.

"Amu-chan." Akiko smirked.

"Amu!" Emily yelled, running towards her friend. "Snap out of it!"

Akiko glared at Emily, and the singer couldn't move. She stared at the little chara in shock, and confusion. How the hell had that one stop movement? Sora groaned, sitting up to look over at his girlfriend. At the same time, Ikuto was watching Amu with careful eyes.

Amu wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and to get away. She wanted to feel light and warmth but she couldn't. Akiko was pouring all her hatred, all her coldness and darkness into Amu's heart, all for one reason. Ichiru. Akiko had only reacted to Ichiru's voice, the very male her broke her egg. This was her revenge, and she was going to use Amu to emit her pain. Devious chara.

"Akiko, _please._" Amu whispered weakly.

Akiko though, found her bearer amusing, "I'm in control now." With that Akiko floated by the Humpty Lock and placed her hand upon the crystal hearts and whispered, "My own heart, unlock."

A bright light engulfed Amu, Akiko going back into her egg. As much as Amu didn't want to lose control, she just lost again- and now her chara's desires were becoming her own. She wanted to harm Ichiru, she wanted to _break _him into pieces. The scary part was now, Amu was able to oblige to it. She agreed deep down in her heart where it was dark, she wanted that. Akiko even mixed in the growing hatred for Masaki- which didn't help Amu at all.

Then the light was gone and in front of everyone stood something different. Amu stood there in black leather heeled boots that went up to her knees, a black dress that puffed out at the bottom. Along the bottom of the hems were white spades, diamond, hearts and aces. On her head was a little crown head band that was black with white strips. On her arms were black gloves that went to her elbows.

"Character Transformation, Black Joker." Amu's voice didn't yell, no it was eerily calm and cold.

Amu's honey eyes were no longer red, but they were golden and cold and distant. She looked at everyone, eyes scanning to find a certain silver haired male, but Utau stepped up to her- not sure who was in control.

_Akiko, give me back my body!_

**_Can't do that now, not when we are so close._**

"Amu-chan." Utau called, earning the gaze of the x-girl at the moment. "Amu, stop this madness."

Akiko narrowed Amu's eyes into a chilling glare, her power feeding of Amu's fear of losing her very little control she had left. All Akiko needed to do was snap that control and Amu was a power house.

"I can't." Amu says honestly, but before Akiko could shut her mouth- Amu added. "Please help me."

Utau's eyes widen a fraction when she heard the plea, and that's when Utau looked over at Eru, nodding to the angel chara. Closing her purple eyes, Utau opened her own heart. "My own heart, Unlock!"

"Character Transformation, Seraphic Charm!"

**_Foolish girl._**

Utau then stood before Amu, her white wings out and spread in a ready position. Deep inside herself, Amu felt the laughter of Akiko escape her lips. Hands on her hips, Amu shook her head at Utau with disapproval.

"Mimic." Akiko whispered, and from Amu's back, black angel wings appeared. "No matter what songs you sing Utau, I will not break."

Utau sighed inwardly, but smirked at Amu. "Then shall we Akiko?"

Amu shook her head, "I'm not here to fight you, in fact I'm still on your side." Amu's eyes flared red, " But I have something to take care of- with that one."

Before Utau could reply, Amu spread her dark wings and was in the air, lunging at Ichiru from above, who had also transformed back into Grim Reaper with Koji. Utau was about to go after her, but a flash of pink shoved Utau back.

Masaki stood there in with an orb of pink light in his hand. He had a top hat on and a cloak. Masaki grinned, "Character Transformation, Mad Hatter."

"What are you doing?" Utau hissed.

Masaki smirked, glancing at the huge group around him. "This is a one-on-one battle with Amu and Ichiru. I'll be your opponent."

"You're truly crazy. There are a ton of us, and only one of you." Ryou sneered.

Masaki chuckled, "Are you sure about that? Copy Machine."

After those two words, multiple copies of Masaki were spread around both group of friends and at the same time, they all took a sword out, grinning like a maniac. He was truly crazy. "How about now?"

* * *

Amu willed a long rod into her hands. It was silver with an old fashioned lamp shape on the top, and on all four sides, there was a single spade, heart, ace, diamond. She held it up, swinging it at Ichiru, watching as the black beam hit him.

Grunting, Ichiru used his scythe to get his dark beams ready, and Amu went to dodge, but Akiko held her in place, watching as the dark beams headed their way. Amu embraced herself for pain, but it never came as her left hand shot out and the dark beams entered her palm. She absorbed his attack, and laughed at his surprised face.

"You wanted a fight Ichiru-kun, well you're going to have one." Amu darkly retorted.

Ichiru chuckled, "I like this side of you Amu, it's _attractive_. Tell me, Akiko- how does it feel to be back with your owner? How does it feel to be so close to the person who shattered you."

Amu eyes narrowed onto Ichiru and Akiko's anger was at its peak with that last comment. Amu raised her hand, a shadow from under the ground rapidly traveled to Ichiru- grasping him tightly as it wrapped around his body, making Amu smirk. She felt his power being weakened, being _drained_ and she was **_enjoying _**it. She wasn't joking his struggles, his pain, and the look in his eyes. Realization.

"This makes me feel alive, Ichiru." Amu walks closer to him, grasping him by the neck and squeezing. "Shatter me, and you'll get nothing but a very upset chara."

Ichiru laughed even as she choked him, "You think this is all Akiko's doing? That darkness in your heart? Where do you think she was born from Amu? Sometimes, there are chara's who are _born _to be x-charas. Just like Koji, and just like Akiko." Ichiru grinned. "All I had to do was finally bring it out, and my god- you are a beautiful avenging goddess. It's almost like I love you again."

Amu's honey eyes widen and just for a second she lessen her grip- just to have Ichiru kick her in the stomach.

"But I don't. I don't love you." Ichiru growled, knowing his words would cut her deeper than any knife ever could. "You think I could ever love the girl you are? The way you are? Amu- you are nothing more than a play toy, and I'm growing tired of this."

Amu's fists balled up as tears made it into her heart. He wasn't shattering Akiko this time, no- he was shattering Amu herself. He was tearing her apart from the inside, stripping her of anything he could. Both emotionally and physically. Just like that day.

_Ten year old Amu sat in her room, looking at the egg that was settles on her dresser in a small box. She had no clue what it was, or what it meant- she just woke up with it about a month ago. She was going to ask her parents but something told her not to, but she was still curious. The light knock at her door snapped Amu out of her thoughts, causing her to gaze at the silver haired boy standing in her doorway._

"_Ichiru, what are you doing here?" Amu asked curiously. "You haven't been here since the funeral."_

_It was only two weeks ago the Hinamori's lost Masaki Hinamori, so the family was still grieving. Though seeing Ichiru standing her in her room surprised Amu greatly, since they had grown apart a few months ago as he grew closer to her brother._

"_I came to see you." Ichiru stated, shutting the door behind him as he made his way to Amu. " I need to tell you something Amu-chan."_

_Amu nodded, making room for Ichiru to sit beside her, but he only stood facing her. His expression was grim and dark. It scared Amu a little but still, she wore the unwavering smile._

"_Wipe that stupid look off your face Amu, you aren't cute." Ichiru snapped, causing Amu to frown._

"_Why are you being so mean?" Amu pouted._

_Ichiru growled, "I won't want to be friends with someone like you. Someone weak and powerless."_

_Ichiru grabbed the egg on her dresser and gripped it tightly. Fear coursed through Amu's veins as she shot up to grab the eggs from Ichiru but he simply held it out of reach from the shorter girl. A evil grin spread across his lips._

"_Ichiru this isn't funny! Come on! Give it back!" Amu pleaded._

_Ichiru simply lean to whisper into her ear, "I want you to feel my pain." _

_Then he threw it so hard against the wall, the egg forcibly cracked and shattered. Amu felt empty as tears welled up in her eyes. He just ripped her dream right out of her, the dream to love. She felt as if she could never fully love._

"_I will never love you Amu, or like you for that matter."_

"Baka." Amu whispered, whipping her head up to glare at him. "BAKA!"

Ichiru smiled down at her, putting a piece of her pink hair behind her ear. She grabbed his wrist, yanking him down to her level, and pure anger and hatred ran through her honey eyes. Ichiru felt satisfied, he got what he came here for, and now all he had to do was leave Amu in the black hole she entered. What happened next was not something he expected, Amu colliding her head with his- making him stubble back.

Amu took this time to crawl on top of him, sitting on Ichiru's chest as she grabbed his neck- cutting off all air supply this time. Using the shadows, she held both arms and legs down. He was completely in her control, and there was nothing better to Akiko at this very moment.

* * *

Utau was back to back with Kukai, both character transformed and using their attacks to hit the copies of Masaki that kept lunging with various attacks. Utau and Kukai were in perfect sync; like their minds were linked as one and they knew each other's next upcoming moves. Both dodging blows and swings, but there was once when the sword scrapped Utau's arm.

Emily was with Tadase, who had character transformed into "Perfection Complex" with Nanami. Her brown hair was ties into a perfect bun and dressed in a soft white dress, a microphone attached onto her ear. A pastel pink ribbon tied around her neck and on her bun, and the sight of her marveled Tadase. She held a small rod, throwing it at a Masaki copy while Tadase fought alongside of her, unknowingly protecting her.

Yaya and Kaitlynn helped each other out. Kaitlynn transformed into "Dino Adventure" with Minako. Their transformation consisted of Kaitlynn wearing a dinosaur tee shirt and khaki shorts with small ankle boots. On top of her head, Kaitlynn wore a safari had that was a sand color and binoculars hung around her neck. She and Yaya acted childish together as their Masaki copies scared them and laughed.

Ryou and Zero transformed into "Ground Zero", Ryou using knowledge as his weapon as he fought alongside of Nagihiko. They moved according to Ryou's calculations, successfully pinpointing how to destroy the copy.

Kairi and Rima were with Shin, who had character transformed into "Empathy Music" with Kyo. All three working with each other against Masaki who kept coping himself. The real one was hidden among all these copies.

Then there was Ikuto and Sora, who transformed into Black Lynx and Orange Tabby. Sora had his cat ears and tail out along with Ikuto. Sora wore a tight grey shirt and long pants legs, having the same mental claws as the black cat. They were slashing at the copies of Masaki, desperately trying to get to Amu- who seemed to be going berserk with emotions and power.

"That is not your fight to interfere with!" Masaki shouted, suddenly appeared behind Sora and kicking him in the back, swinging his leg for Ikuto next, but Ikuto easily avoided the attack.

"Slash crow." Ikuto said, lunging for Masaki, who ducked the slash crow.

"She's you're sister!" Sora yelled, standing up. "Why are you letting him do this to her? You monster!"

Masaki chuckled, "We are all monsters here, and just some of us have more evil than others."

"Horrid Notes!" Emily yelled, aiming her attack right onto Masaki- causing sound waves the blocked his copies, and just for a second everything stopped. "Because of you, Amu is fighting to regain the control she desperately is holding onto!"

Masaki threw his head back and laughed, "I believe you mean her humanity."  
Then all the copies were sounding each bearer, pointing their swords at them as Masaki stood, glancing over at Amu, his eyes narrowing. Ichiru was supposed to be the one breaking Amu not her breaking him.

"Look at her, is that the Amu you know?" Masaki asked, pointing to Amu- who gripped Ichiru's throat tightly, her yells finally reaching everyone's ears.

"I will _never_ love you! I_ will never_ go this low again! **_I will never succumb to you Ichiru!_**" Amu cried out in anger, standing up and releasing Ichiru- who coughed and gasped for air.

Amu turned around, walking towards Masaki in swift strides, anger evident in her eyes. Amu had regain control, of both herself and that x-chara, Akiko. As Amu got closer she grabbed Masaki by the shirt, and yanked him forward.

"Let them go and get the hell out of my sight." Amu hissed, shoving him back.

The Hinamori siblings had a stare down, and the tension between them was thick and suffocating. Both honey eyes glaring at one other, and for a second Utau was grateful she didn't have this type of relationship with Ikuto, no matter how close it had come to that. Amu's body was tense, and so was Masaki's, but neither one backed down. They were both equally stubborn.

"What happened to my sweet innocent little sister?" Masaki pouted. "She's never lay a hand on me or Ichiru- in fact, she'd do anything the please her Ichiru."

Amu's voice was cold, "The Ichiru she loved never existed. The bother she had died. That Amu no longer existed."

It was Masaki's turn to smirk, "You know Amu, the reason you can't fully love, is because that feeling got shattered the moment Akiko's egg broke. Now, this Akiko is blinded by rage- you cannot possibly learn to love when you can't feel it." His honey eyes drifted towards Ikuto and Sora, who listened intently. "I don't see why you even bother to try, my darling sister."

Amu's jaw clenched, but slowly Masaki made his copies disappear and he was walking away. Ichiru had already somehow managed to escape. "Oh, and Amu- that darkness will only consume you."

"Then I'll be waiting for the day you finally shatter me." Amu calmly said.

Masaki's eyes glowed a light red, "Oh, that day is coming very soon. I promise you that much."

Then he was gone, and Amu was pulled into a tight embrace. She looked up to see it was Nagihiko who reached her first, and she felt her body tremble as her knees gave out. Her tough persona gone as reality hit her.

"Let it out Amu-chan." Nagihiko whispered into her ear, and soon enough she was crying into his shoulder.

Akiko broke the transformation, and suddenly Amu felt very drained. Slowly, the world faded with the sound of her name being called.

* * *

Inori smirked from her desk, looking over at the beat up Ichiru and the fuming Masaki. Her two loyal little workers were making her a proud woman. Hell, she had both Hinamori's, well the second one was one her way if you were technical. The plan was going according to its foundations, everything was falling into place. All the pieces were set up in place.

"Did you manage to achieve it Ichiru?" Inori asked with a raised eye brow.

The silver haired male was upset that his ass was just handed to him. He was told Amu wasn't strong, but that moment he finally reached her darkest depth, she snapped and she was powerful. Hell, she was able to absorb his attack and use it against him. The shadows wasn't just his territory now, it was hers too. Hell, she was slowly becoming the shadows.

"Yes, I managed it. Her heart is growing darker." Ichiru idly answered.

Masaki grinned like a idiot, because deep down in himself, he was anxiously waiting for his younger sister to rejoin him. She'd help them get powerful, she'd help them rule the business industry and make them money. Amu just didn't know she was going to be doing this very soon.

"Good." Inori purred. "Now onto the next phase, bring in Sakura and tell her to befriend Amu. We need someone on the inside to infiltrate her mind."

"Why not use one of those band members?" Masaki asked.

Inori's smirk grew, "We are working on that, we'll have one of them under our control very soon."

"May I ask who you plan to control?" Ichiru inquired leaning forward.

Inori chuckled, "Sora Kaito. What better way to get Amu than the heart?"

* * *

Murmurs of voices fluttered in Amu's ears that distantly became louder and frantic. She felt someone shake her shoulder but she didn't want to open her eyes. Not just yet when she had this one moment of escape. She had this second to herself, and she didn't want to give it up just yet. In the back of her head, Amu remembered the incident that just took place. She remembered her finger wrapped around Ichiru's soft neck and applying the pressure she knew would cut off his air supply. What made it worse was that Amu had **_enjoyed _**it. That was the sickening part.

_That's not me, I'm not evil like that. I couldn't take his life._ Amu tried to reason with herself but the other voice wasn't helping her today.

**_Isn't though? You enjoyed it, the way he struggled under your control. The way you inflicted your pain on others. Maybe you aren't a good girl._**

"Amu, please open your eyes." Sora whispered into her eyes, and there was thing desperate tone that made Amu comply.

Her honey eyes fluttered open to meet several pairs of worried ones. She looked around, confused as to where they were. Slowly she recognized the glass walls and took note that they were in the royal garden. The sun was going down, and the blue sky faded into orange and pink. Amu sat up, and rubbed her head as she blinked. The room was spinning in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Emily and Utau and Rima asked all in union, causing them to all glare at each other. The three were rivals for the 'best friend' title.

"Tired." Amu murmured.

Shin stood in front of her, arms crossed. "Well you better wake up, because you have a lot of explaining to do."

Amu looked down, clasping her hands into her lap as she crossed her legs. She was sitting on the ground, looking shamefully to the floor. She felt shameful, she felt disgusted with herself for wanting to actually hurt another human being, even if it was Ichiru. Even if she wanted to hurt him, to cause him pain- it wasn't right. She couldn't bring herself to actually do that, but yet she had. I she hated herself for it.

"Where do I start?" Amu asked, looking up at her friends.

Emily stepped forward. "Did you know? He was the one that tried to kill me?"

Amu nodded, "When I saw him that night, I didn't believe my eyes, so I convinced myself that it was someone else because I just _couldn't _accept the fact that Ichiru could be alive."

Emily nodded, and couldn't bring herself to look at Amu in the eyes at the moment, so she took a step back and let Ryou take her place. The action didn't go unnoticed by Amu, causing the girl to frown and sigh.

"You said you loved him." Ryou pointed out. "Ichiru."

Amu's words echoed in her head, _"I will never love you! I will never go this low again! _**_I will never succumb to you Ichiru!"_**

"In the past, I did." Amu honestly answered. "I grew up with my brother and Ichiru as my best friends, and then suddenly it changed on day. My brother died, but as you can now see he faked his death. Ichiru began to push me away, then one day- he came over, yelled at me and broke my first chara eggs. At the time I didn't know about chara's, I didn't understand what was going on. Ichiru broke that egg."

"That was Akiko, wasn't?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, it was. She was born out of the feeling of love, but now you can see she can't love. _I_ can't love." Amu timidly admitted.

Sora grabbed one of her hands, "Yes you can Amu. I know you can."

Amu gently pulled her hand away, ignoring Sora. "A few months later, we moved away from my hometown, coming here. I meet the Guardian's, Utau and Ikuto. Of course you all know about Easter, and then slowly after that Utau went on tour and Ikuto had been looking for his father. I meet the Ayumu Chika band."

"How about your power?" Tadase asked gently.

"Honestly? I'm terrified of them." Amu's eyes glazed over, lost in deep thought as she spoke up. "Today, I don't know what came over me, I want to blame Akiko- but I had complete control at the time. I had my hands wrapped around Ichiru's throat, and I felt- empowered. I was enjoying making him gasp for air, his life at my fingers tips. I liked knowing I was in control." Amu's eyes watered up. "No matter how much I was I could, I _don't _regret it."

Silence drifted in the air, as they all watched Amu. Did Ichiru really break her? Did Masaki really shatter his own sister? Was Amu truly falling into her own darkness that she couldn't get back out this time. Ikuto eyes stayed on the pink haired girl. Her chara's were trying to confront Akiko, questioning why she'd do that to Amu, but Akiko didn't speak.

"Amu-chan." Kiku said sadly, floating over to her bearer with Ran and Dia.

"We can feel the darkness in your heart." Kiku said sadly.

Dia sat on her bearer's shoulder, "It gets worse before it gets better."

"You'll be okay Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

Then, like a vase was being dropped- Amu broke down right there in front of all their eyes. She let the sobs rip through her chest, and Sora brought her into his embrace. Ikuto felt that flicker of jealousy, but this was not the time for that.

"I can't- I don't know who I am right now!" Amu muffled her cry in the crook of Sora's neck. "Am I bad? Or am I good? I don't know, I don't know because I wanted to fight Utau too. In the moment I wanted to hurt her, just like Ichiru- even if I said I was still on your side- I wanted to fight."

"Amu." Utau whispered at her friend's confession. It hurt the blonde haired singer, but it also let her know just how much Amu was suffering, and she needed help. Amu needed a reminder of who she was because she was losing herself.

"You're good." Shin said sternly. "Amu Hinamori, you are not evil- I swear to god you are not."

"You don't know that!" Amu snapped, lifting her crying gaze to his, but she calmed herself down. "I'm tired and I want to go home. Can we finish this discussion some other time?"

Sora stood up with a nod, it was getting late and everyone was tired. "I'll walk you home Amu."

Amu opened her mouth to object but Ikuto, surprising everyone cutting her off. "No, you need to get home and Sora is more than willing to walk you. Let him, because I know for a fact that he cares for you a lot."

Amu smiled at Ikuto after a second, and surprised the blue neko by pulling him into a hug. "Thank you." Amu whispered, taking a waiting Sora's hand before leaving the royal garden.

"What was that?" Utau demanded her brother who watched Amu leave with another man.

"I think I finally understand." Ikuto said. "If she's happy with him, then her happiness is all I can ever want for her, even if I love Amu- Utau, all I want for her is to be happy, Especially now, and if he breaks her heart, I'll be there to pick up the pieces this time."

Ikuto left everyone surprised as he also disappeared into the night, and Emily stood beside her rivaling singer.

"This has been one hell of a day." Emily groaned.

"Yes it have." Utau agreed.

Finally, the two agreed on something.

* * *

Sora made the mistake of taking the main streets of Seiyo; he was too tired to realize where he was taking Amu. The public eye and within seconds, both idols were recognized, which lead to them to their current dilemma. Running from the fans.

"You just take me to the loveliest places!" Amu groaned, her legs aching from running. She was already tired enough from the fight earlier. Both physically and emotionally.

"Of course Amu! Only for you!" Sora replied, and behind them you could hear the 'awes'.

"_Amu-chan! Sora-kun! You both make the perfect couple!"_

"_I love you Sora!"_

"_I love you Amu!"_

"_Marry me!"_

Amu was getting irked from all these side comments from the fans, and she was ready to go snap at them for chasing her and Sora, that was when Sora abruptly stopped at a dead end and groaned. Both turning around to face a horde of fans, Sora came up with a brilliant idea. Amu could literally see the light bulb light up in his eyes.

"All I wanted was to spend time with my girlfriend." Sora pouted, earning more screams. "You're all interrupting our time off."

"Ah! Oh no! We are so sorry Sora-kun!" A girl bowed

Sora smirked, "No worries. If I kiss Amu, will you all leave us to ourselves."

"Hai!" They agreed.

Amu's eyes widen when Sora scooped her up into a kiss, and squealing was heard and Amu saw the flashes of cameras going off. Groaning inwardly, this was not going to end well tomorrow at school with those fan girls and fan boys.

This little act though, unknowingly, would make a certain person very happy.

* * *

**I finally got this chapter the way I wanted it! I really hope you all liked this chapter, because I tried really hard on the fighting scenes. What do you reader think about Amu? How do you think she's going to end up? Or Ichiru and Masaki? Or that little speech Ikuto gave about Amu's happiness?**

**Anyway, please review. Can we get them up to 60?**

**Check out some of my other stories if you can:**

_A Tale As Old As Time_

_In The Flesh_

_Rock-A-Bye Baby_

_Life After Death_

_The Other Sister_

_Cruel Clocks_

_Game Of Life_

_Crimson Hearts_**_ ((Vampire Knight X Shugo Chara))_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Puppet

**Thank you for the reviews I got on the last chapter. I first of all want to say that I am sorry for a longer update wait, but I've been busy with my other fanfiction as well. I made so many that it is difficult to keep them up but I will. This leads me to another topic, school. For me, my sophomore year with start in September which means I want update as frequently. I'm updating a lot slower now so please excuse that. Now, for a new chapter. I hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER REVISED**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Ten**

** How You Remind Me**

* * *

_One Week Later_

Ever since Amu's little incident last week with Ichiru and Masaki, the pink haired teenager kept her distance. It wasn't as if she was scare of them, no- it was how she acted around them. Every time Ichiru was around, saying sly comments, Amu would feel herself turn bitter and sour. When it was Masaki around, Amu was snappy and hatful. Though, when she was around the Ayumu Chika band, the Guardians, Ikuto and Utau, Amu tried really damn hard at being herself. She tried to keep her newfound temper to the minim, tried to smile and laughed, but Amu found it more difficult. Ever since Akiko turned x-chara, Amu was always thinking about Ichiru's words.

_Some charas were meant to be x-charas._

Was Ichiru right? Amu sighed and discarded that thought. No, she wouldn't let Ichiru get the best of her. Not him or Masaki or Akiko. Right now, all she needed to do was focus on writing a new song, and right now her heart was singing the words from her heart. Her pen elegantly wrote the lyrics, her mind swirling with a story in lyrics. The charas though, were quiet loud. Kiku, Kilala, Ran, Miki, and Su all played and yelled as they chased one other. Dia though, sat and stared at Akiko's egg, that's where the x-chara retreated into solitary. The orange chara was on edge by the evilest one out of all of them. Akiko was willing to use Amu as a ticket for revenge, and it honestly worried Dia and the others. They had no clue what limits Akiko could push Amu too.

Amu on the other hand completely avoided Akiko, the chara and bearer didn't speak once since last week. Amu didn't like what Akiko was doing to her, because she knew the chara was the one most like her. Akiko _was_ Amu. That is what scared Amu the most because Akiko was born for the purest feeling inside herself, and now Akiko crumbled into something dark. Trying to regain focus, Amu wrote the course to her song.

"_Oh, you can hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own._

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home."_

One thing inspired this song, one person to be exact. Amu hated it, how much he was on her mind. No matter how hard she tried to think of something else, Amu always ended up thinking of him. _Ichiru. _The lyrics meant everything to Amu. It was true, though. Ichiru listened to her cry, watched as her dreams slowly were slipping away. It was just him standing there, quietly. Now, Amu did feel cold inside, and her house didn't feel like home. She knew her home was back in her hometown, back where she grew up with her brother and Ichiru. Back to where they were all close, not enemies.

"_Higher! Higher!" Amu yelled, swinging her legs happily as her elder brother pushed her on the swing set of the local park._

"_You're going to fall Amu if you keep swinging your legs like that!" Masaki yelled the warning as his sister began to come towards him in the swing. He was ready to give her another push, and just as he did Ichiru decided to say something stupid._

"_Jump Amu! It's like flying!" Ichiru yelled, watching the pink haired girl as he leaned against the swing set pole._

_Masaki gave Ichiru a look, frowning as he shouted at Amu, "Amu, don't listen to-"_

_Masaki was a little too late because Amu had decided to take a leap of faith and jump from the high swing. Amu was screaming and laughing as she landed on the ground, but then she cried out in pain. Masaki sent Ichiru an ugly look right then and there as he rushed to his younger sister's side. He noticed her leg bent in a weird way._

"_I think it's broken Amu." Masaki says, lifting her up and looking at Ichiru. "I'm taking her to the hospital."_

"_What do you want me to do?" Ichiru asked innocent, batting his eye lashes._

_Masaki rolled his golden eyes, "Stop giving out stupid ideas."_

Amu sighed at the memory of when she broke her leg listening to Ichiru's advice. Back then Masaki and Ichiru seemed to be different people than who they are now. It left Amu wondering, _what happened?_ What changed over time? Amu felt the tears in her eyes as it split over. By now the charas had gone into another room with their games, but Dia stayed in the room. She never left Amu's side now.

"Amu-chan?" Dia asked, feeling the dimness on her bearer's radiance.

"I don't know what I'm doing Dia." Amu whispered, hiding her face in her hands. "I don't know how to feel about everything going on. They've only been here a week and a half and I'm already questioning who I am."

"Amu, it's okay to question who you are sometimes." Dia reassured. "Ichiru and Masaki are from your past, you thought they were out of your life for good. Now that they have come back into your life, you have no clue how to react. No one can blame you, Amu-chan."

Amu looked up at Dia, her eyes full of water, "I blame myself. The way I act around them, I see the looks everyone gives me. The looks as if I was a stranger acting out. I'm exactly that Dia. I'm a stranger to the people who are supposed to know me the most." Amu took in a shaky breath. "I feel lost Dia, I feel so lost that I question everything now."

It was true, Amu felt broken inside. She felt lost without guidance, like she was in a dark tunnel and lost sight of the only light that guided her all these years. Dia was partially right, Amu was confused about her past coming back to haunt her. Amu had deep history with Ichiru, like the fact that she lost contact with him two years ago, and maybe that was where Amu messed up, giving out one more chance to Ichiru. They had rekindled their friendship before he killed it off once again with ugly words. Ichiru was they very thing that angered Amu. He caused her to question everything and now so did Masaki. She constantly questions herself about her friends and boyfriend, if they really cared. Little insecurities that ate away at Amu.

"Question things like what?" Dia asked, looking at Amu in concern.

"If I'm really who everyone says I am. What if I'm exactly what Ichiru says I am?"

Dia frowned and shook her head, "Trust me when I say you aren't anything near like them. You are good, and you do what is the best for others. You never put yourself first-"

"And maybe that's the problem!" Amu suddenly shouted. "I put everyone's wellbeing before mine, and look at me now." Amu sighed and hung her head. "I'm a hot mess. I barely am getting everything I need to be done, done."

"You can do it Amu-chan!" Ran suddenly cheered.

Amu jumped, completely unaware of the charas that had reentered the room.

"Yeah Amu! We believe in you no matter how messed up things get!" Kilala grinned.

Su nodded in agreement, "We are here for you all the way."

"No matter what." Miki added.

Kiku smiled, "Because we are Amu-sama's charas, we are supposed to guide you in times like these. No matter what path you may choose. We support you."

Amu smiled, it looked sad but thankful. "You six are the best." Amu sighed and glanced over at Akiko's egg, just as her phone rang. Swiftly Amu answered the call, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Moshi Moshi?"

"_Amu, it's Inori. The company and I were just wondering when you'll have those songs done so we can begin recording sessions."_

Amu bit her lip, "So far I have four songs, how many are needed?"

Inori sighed from the other end, _"Song numbers depends on the artist, but your contract states that you need eight or more. If you don't have four more within two weeks, I'll write them for you."_

"I understand, now about the four I have?" Amu asked.

"_Come into the studio tomorrow. We can record a new song. Come after school."_ Inori instructed before hanging up.

Amu frowned at the phone. She also noticed Inori acting strangely, but perhaps Inori was just stressed. Yeah, that has to be it. Amu hoped so at least.

* * *

In the Mayflower headquarters' basement, there was some very busy activity going on. It smelled like a pet store, an outcome of having rabbits and guinea pigs in multiple cages. Those animals were the test subject of experiment, one that Inori started. This was a special kind of serum, so far only tested on small animals.

Heels echoed in the hallway along with two other sets of footsteps. Not even three minutes later did Inori herself walk into the basement doors, flanked by Masaki Hinamori and Ichiru Hideaki. Inori's face was stoic, void of any emotion. No smile or frown, her lips pressed in a thin line as she strides forward towards one of her scientist.

"Progress report." Inori demanded.

The female scientist turned towards Inori with a frown. Apparently she didn't like being commanded. The female scientist wore her blond hair up in a bun and her blue eyes pierced Inori's cold green. She wore a lab coat with a pin on the side that stated her name. Sara.

"Inori, we have made some progress. The rabbits and guinea pigs are having positive reactions." Sara smirked. "I think we finally have a working serum."

Inori returned the smirk, "The animals are completely under your control?"

"If I told them to jump, they would jump. Tell them to do a back flip; they'll try until you tell them to stop." Sara nodded. "After a year and a half of experimentation, we finally have the right serum."

Inori gave a toothy grin, "Perfect Sara, you got that raise. Now, tell me- can this work on humans?"

Sara gave a hesitant shake of her head, "We can't be too sure, since we never tested it on a human."

Inori shrugged and glanced over at the two teenage males behind her, "Grab a vial. You know who our target is. I want him under my control by tonight."

"Inori!" Sara yelled as Misaki grabbed a vial of the purple glowing liquid. "This is concentrated x-energy! If exposed to a human, there isn't telling what it could do!"

Inori smiled a cruel smile. This woman could appear innocent and sweet, but in the light of truth she was diabolical and power hungry. Inori was a power crazy woman who was dangerous because she did absolutely anything for something she wanted. At the moment, Inori wanted a certain pinkette, one that was a main piece in her game.

"That's why Sora Kaito will be our first subject, and if that works- well then I'll have my winning player on my side very soon."

* * *

Ichiru smirked at Masaki as they knocked on the door of the Hinamori's. They thought that they should visit Amu before making their special visit to Sora. Masaki genuinely just wanted to check up on his younger sister even if he was supposed to be this 'all evil brother'. He always had a soft spot for Amu. Ichiru though, was here to harass Amu. It was something that warmed his cold heart, making his amused for the tiniest of times.

"You think she'll let us in?" Ichiru smirked, knocking loudly on the door.

Masaki rolled his eyes, "Behave yourself."

Ichiru chuckled as the door unlocked and opened up to reveal a surprised Amu, who then got over it quickly and tried to slam the door in the two males face's but Ichiru wedged his foot to stop the door. Amu narrowed her honey eyes at Ichiru, who grinned at her. A silent resentment going in-between the two rivals. Misaki just chuckled and pushed past both of them, opening the door wider and entering the house without Amu's consent. It made the pink chara bearer fume when Ichiru entered the house as well.

Amu slammed the door shut behind them, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to glare at the two. She wasn't a bit happy to say the least, scowling at Masaki's smile and Ichiru's grin. She could feel her anger coming back, and that's when Kiku and Miki were by her side, narrowing their eyes at Koji. The only chara visible sense Masaki's was hidden somewhere.

"You're not welcomed into this house." Amu said coldly, frowning.

Ichiru chuckled, "Don't care, we are here now. That's all that matters." Ichiru smirked. "Careful, you might blow a fuse in your head. You need those or you might try to kill someone. _Again."_

"You're such an asshole Ichiru." Amu snarled. "Bad enough I have to see your damn face at school, but now you are in my living room with Masaki. Who by the way I don't want to see either!"

Masaki held his hands up, "Hey, I'm only here to say hello. Amu, really- it's not that big of a deal."

Amu gave her elder brother a disbelieving look. No big deal her ass. Amu could remember clearly the day she laid the rose on his casket and tossed in a handful of dirt. She remembered the tears and words of comfort from her mother, who had been pregnant at that time. She could remember how distant the Hinamori family got until Ami was born, which was around the time Amu's 'cool-and-spicy' persona had developed.

"Actually it is a big deal Masaki. At least for me it is because I don't go around pretending to be dead while my family mourned." Amu snapped suddenly, her attention focused on Masaki. "Why? Why do it? Why let us believe you were dead when you were in fact alive and well?"

Masaki sighed, "It's complicated Amu. I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"Like hell I wouldn't! I understand that my brother faked his death! I understand that he left his parents to mourn. I understand that he left a little sister all alone to grow up in a world by herself. I just want to know _what for_." Amu growled, clenching her fists.

Masaki tried not to let his guilt show, which he was successful in doing by giving Amu a cold look. He hadn't wanted to leave Amu by herself, in fact he asked if he could bring her but his request was denied. It really pained him all these years as he had watched over his younger sister, to see her be alone in the world. Masako watched as Amu grew distant from her smiles which became rare. It pained him now to see how much she resented him. Ichiru looked back and forth between the Hinamori siblings and rolled his eyes, deciding to answer before Masaki made a slip up.

"He doesn't have to answer that Amu-"

"I don't think I was talking to you Ichiru." Amu cut him off. "I was asking my brother."

Ichiru grew irritated, striding forward and grabbing Amu's chin and forcing her to look up at him. "Listen here, and listen really close." Ichiru leaned down, so close that Amu was scared he'd kiss her to make her angry. "Never cut me off. Never question us. Most importantly- don't forget your place." With that Ichiru shove Amu back, causing her to stumble and trip- falling on the floor.

"Amu-chan!" Miki and Kiku yelled in sync.

Masaki sent Ichiru a glared, who shrugged in response. Ichiru didn't care if he had to play the bad guy, as long as it got the point across everything was fine. Ichiru was a naturally cruel person, but in honest truth, Amu brought out a soft side in him. At least she did before, but now Amu was nothing to him or his heart. Not since that day she met Ikuto. All Ichiru wanted was for the pink haired female to be happy, and to simply stay away from this mess she was in now. That's all Masaki and Ichiru wanted, because Amu didn't deserve what Inori had planned.

"Amu-chan are you okay?" Miki asked, floating above Amu who was getting up from the ground.

"I'm just fine Miki." Amu said quietly, before glaring up at Ichiru. "Haven't you done enough? Why are you continually trying to harm me?"

Ichiru narrowed his eyes, "In my defense, you tried to strangle me to death at the park. Or maybe I was imagining that with the lack of oxygen I had been getting." Ichiru snickered and rolled his eyes. "Stop crying Amu. You aren't a baby anymore."

"Then why are you even here?" Amu questioned.

Masaki answered before Ichiru, "Surprise checkup. Wanted to see how you were."

This threw Amu off, "Why? Kind of thought we were enemies."

Masaki motioned for Ichiru to fallow him as he walked to the door. Amu moved aside so they could leave but before Masaki opened the door. "Don't worry we are enemies. And is it so bad for a big brother to check up on his little sister?" Masaki gave Amu a cruel smirk. "How is Sora by the way?"

With that the two males left leaving Amu surprised and worried. Without a second hesitation Amu raced to her room, noticing how Ran, Su, and Dia were holding down Akiko's egg, that was shaking and Kilala who was tapping Akiko's eggs. Amu sighed; Akiko must have felt Ichiru's presence. Without paying too much attention to that situation, Amu grabbed her phone and dialed a number she memorized by heart.

"_Hello?" _Sora answered, and then he must have checked the caller I.D because he then sounded alerted. "_Amu? What's wrong?"_

Amu let out a laugh of relief, "Nothing is wrong. I just really want to see you, plus I think we should write the duet together. Today."

"_Okay. What time?" _

Amu grinned, "How fast can you get here?"

* * *

It was a Sunday night, and everyone was at the 'spot'. Everyone besides Amu, who no one could get into contact with. At first they were worried but Emily reassured them that Amu was fine, and all she was doing was trying to finish up some songs before the deadline came. Utau understood completely and dropped the subject. It was after all Amu's first album, and it was a start of a career. Utau knew it was crucial Amu finish writing those songs.

At the moment, no one talked about anything serious. Tadase and Emily were chatting, sitting to close for Shin's comfort. Yaya and Kairi were hanging out with Kaitlynn and Ryou as they just chatted about trivial subjects. Rima was standing next to Nagihiko, who stood in a circle with Utau Kukai, Ikuto and Sora as they all discussed a topic that was problematic.

"You all have notices Amu's changes in behavior right?" Rima asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sora nodded, "She's been snappier, on edge. I've tried to reach out, but ever since Monday I haven't been having any luck."

Utau sighed and shook her as her amethyst eyes looked over each circle member's facial features. "It's Ichiru and Masaki. I mean, come on- we know Amu! Those two idiots are really stressing Amu out and we all know that it's difficult to help her. Amu has a sour history with Ichiru and she just found out that her brother faked his death. It's not exactly easy to accept that right away and act like everything is fine and dandy."

Utau had a point, which caused Ikuto to sigh. The blue neko male casted a glance at the orange haired male who seemed to be in deep thought. Ikuto tried to talk to Amu, but the stubborn girl simple shrugged him off, just like she began to do with everyone. Even if Amu tried to act normal, everyone could that she was slowly unraveling into a place that no one ever seen her in before. Amu always tried to be positive, always faced the challenge but it seemed that this time she was backing off. It wasn't like her at all. She was lost.

"It doesn't help that my sister seems to be upset with her as well." Shin says as he joined the circle of chara bearers.

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow, "Why is Emily upset?"

"Haven't you heard it's rude to talk about a person behind their back?" Emily snapped, walking next to her brother. "As the answer to your question, because Ichiru nearly killed me! Amu recognized him but said nothing!"

Sora frowned, "Technically speaking- if we are being factual now, Amu said she thought it was Ichiru who nearly killed you. She couldn't confirm it because he'd disappeared quickly. Even if she did know it was him Em, are you really going to act like a bitch about in now? Out of all the situations it has to be this one?"

Emily narrowed her eyes at the drummer, "I'll act like a bitch if I want to Sora! Hell, I'll be the biggest bitch that throws bitch fits just for the hell of it! I'm not upset at Amu directly either Sora. She just withheld information, and I also understand this is not the right time, but Amu is slowly breaking down and I'm worried about her!"

Shin wrapped his twin sister into an embrace, trying to sooth her into calming down. Emily was anxious more now, because now Ichiru's red eyes haunted her dreams. She remembered those eyes that stared into her, completing wither or not to take her life. Ichiru was as evil as it gets, and even now Emily couldn't wrap her head around Amu once loving the guy. It made the singer wonder if her best friend had been dropped on the head multiple times as a baby, which wouldn't surprise Emily- given the fact that Masaki was Amu's older brother. By all means, Masaki had many opportunities to slam a little Amu's head into the side of a wall, because to Emily- that was the only logical explanation on loving a monster.

"You aren't the only one Emily." Kukai reassured. It was a weird thing to both groups of friends, beginning to come together as one. "We are worried and concerned just as much as you are, but right now we need to give Amu a little breathing room before she suffocates."

Emily sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement. They needed to let Amu get her head straight and clear once again so they could agree on how to deal with Ichiru and Masaki. "Well, what do we do? She isn't talking to us a lot if you've noticed."

That's when Sora's phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" He asked, glancing at the caller I.D and seeing his girlfriend's name. "Amu? What's wrong?"

That caught everyone's attention, causing a silence to fall upon the room. Here they were just chatting away about Amu herself and then she calls. Ikuto was starting to believe Amu had this sixth sense to sense people talking about her. Maybe like Emily did, but it was highly possible that female Toma twin simply overheard their conversation and her name popping up.

"_Nothing is wrong. I just really want to see you, plus I think we should write the duet together. Today._" Amu laughed from the other end.

"Okay, sure. What time?" Sora chuckled.

"_How fast can you get here?"_ Amu teased, hanging up.

Sora grinned as he put his phone away, earning looks from the group. Utau, Rima and Emily were giving him this dirty look, probably because Amu was their best friend and they thought she'd call them first. Ikuto just sighed, leaning against the wall and glancing away. Kukai and Nagihiko glanced at Ikuto, knowing he missed Amu. Shin rolled his eyes.

"What did she say?" Utau asked curtly.

"Don't worry your little blond head. Amu wanted to work on a duet, so I'll be heading over there right now." Sora answered honestly.

Utau and Emily gasped, "Why you!?" The two singers glared and each other for saying the same thing at the same time.

"What do you even mean?" Sora asked.

"Why would Amu want to do a duet with an idiot like you?" Emily gratuitously said. "I want to do a duet with _my _best friend!"

Utau sent another glare. "You mean _my _best friend."

Sora chuckled, "Girls calm down. I'll be doing a duet with _my _girlfriend." Then Sora left with that.

Emily pouted and narrowed her eyes after Sora. "So not fair how Amu choses to do a duet first."

"I agree." Utau smirked, "I'm next in line!"

"NO!" Emily cried.

This little argument caused the group to laugh and even Ikuto to crack smile just a little bit. Sometime he regretted saying he'll let Sora have a chance with Amu, but Ikuto wasn't stupid. He saw how Amu's eyes lit up with Sora's presence and how she smiled so wide that it seemed like it would hurt. Sora made Amu happy, he made her feel comfortable around everyone and that was something that Ikuto never achieved. That didn't mean Ikuto was going to give up fully just yet. Ikuto smirked to himself, no not just yet. He'd stay in Amu's life somehow, if that was guaranteed.

* * *

Sora was currently walking through the back streets to avoid attracting attention to himself or he'd never get to Amu's house. He was secretly pleased that Amu called him first, asking about a duet. It was great bonding time and maybe even he could finally figure out how Amu has been dealing with everything lately. Amu needed to open herself up and express her feelings before they ate away at her if they were already.

Sora sighed, sometimes he thought that maybe he wasn't right for her. Maybe it was Ikuto's spot to care for her but Amu chose him in the end. It made Sora happy that she wasn't the type to string along two guys and jump back and forth, being undeceive. He had one clear memory of Amu, three weeks after meeting her. She wasn't not a happy camper back then, always silent but then she opened up slowly and accepted them. That was been something epic happened. Amu Hinamori had begun to steal Sora Kaito's heart. Not for one second does Sora ever regret having his heart stolen by Amu; because in honest truth- she was the main reason he woke up for school every morning. That or when he was hungry but that wasn't the point. Sora knew he could fall in love with Amu.

"Sora watch out!" Zero yelled as Sora picked up movement going towards, but before Sora could react there was a dart in his arms.

Sora raised an eyebrow as he pulled the dart out and expected it, "What the hell?"

"It's a dart. Its contents are empty meaning someone injected you with something." Zero tried to explain, but Sora felt funny.

Somewhere in the distance, Sora heard someone laugh and say "_Show time"._

Sora was confused, and his sight got blurry for a second. His limbs became heavy but he could stay up right. Then it felt like his head was being run over by a train repeatedly. It was just this pounding pain that caused a groan to escape Sora's lips. Something wasn't right. Sora tried to look for someone, but was surprised when he found Ichiru and Masaki standing behind him.

"Ichiru? Masaki? What the hell did you do to me?" Sora growled.

Ichiru smirked, "Koji, take care of the chara."

"Don't touch him." Sora snarled, lunging and Ichiru. Then Ichiru held up a remote, pressing down on the red button. Sora's body went rigid as he froze mid-movement. His body was disobeying his mind.

"Don't worry about him. Worry about yourself." Masaki said coldly.

Sora felt confused, "What?"

Ichiru chuckled, "We control you now Sora, that is until Amu finds out."

Sora narrowed his eyes, "First chance I get I'll tell her."

"Not exactly." Ichiru says. "You see, we don't know exactly the serum is working, but it is. Just to make sure, we'll give you a second dose guinea pig." Ichiru nodded and Masaki, who stepped forward and injected Sora with another dose. It stung like hell and pissed Sora off because he couldn't even move his body.

Ichiru grinned, "One thing Inori didn't think about was how that concentrated x-energy can be manipulated by me."

"Inori?" Sora's eyes widen. "What does she have to do with this?"

Masaki gave Ichiru a look for opening his mouth, "None of your concern Sora."

"Come on Masaki, don't be a stiff. It's not like he'll remember." Ichiru taunted. "Inori simply wants Amu on our side. With Amu on our side, which she will be very shortly, we can take over the business industry. Amu can make the master money and please him. In return we can live a free life without a worry. That's all we want, to be free." Ichiru smirked.

"That's where you come in Sora. You're simply the bargaining chip. Amu will want to free you, she'll take your spot." Masaki added, causing Sora's eyes to widen. The Ichiru stepped closer, leaning into Sora towards his ear.

"Then Amu will finally be _mine_. The way I want her to be." Ichiru hissed into Sora's ear and gives the neko a little shove. With narrowed eyes, Ichiru gave a cynical smile. "And there is only one thing we need you to do."

Sora groaned, "What is that?"

Ichiru eyes turned a glowing red as he worked his power of Sora, confusing the poor neko's mind as Ichiru took control of that x-energy and expanded it all into Sora's mind. Sora's eyes temporarily gazed over as he started at the wall with a blank face. Ichiru smirked, knowing he had Sora were they needed him.

Masaki smiled, "Simply to break up with my sister. Can't have extra strings on our puppet now can we?"

* * *

**Ahhhhh! Finally got over my writer's block! I really loved this chapter, it was fun to write. Don't worry, in the next chapter more issues with rise within the group that doesn't involve Amu. Other characters will develop some issues of their own. How was this chapter? Please review. Can we get it up to 65? **

**What song do you think fits Amu's relationships between Sora, Ichiru, Ikuto and her brother?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**What do you wish to see happen next?**

**Take a look at some of my other stories of Shugo Chara if you have time**

_Ships in the Night_

_Life After Death_

_The Other Sister_

_Cruel Clocks_

_Game Of Life_

_Lost Child_

_Rock-A-Bye Baby_

_In The Flesh_

_A Tale As Old As Time_

_Walking On A Wire_

_Crimson Hearts _**((Vampire Knight crossover))**


	11. Chapter 11: Crawl

**This chapter is quiet mellow, more on the emotional side mostly. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I've just been so busy with school that I've had no time to update any of my Shugo Chara stories that it's ridiculous. Now here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy and had a get Thanksgiving!**

**CHAPTER REVISED**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Eleven  
**

**Crawl **

* * *

When Sora didn't show up last night, Amu got a little worried. Now, Amu wasn't the clingy type of girlfriend or person, but usually Sora would have called or shot her a text message to explain that he wasn't going to make it. Never once did Sora bail without an explanation. This led Amu to worry that something happened on his way over. Maybe she'd get her answer at school, but for now she couldn't worry about it.

Carefully putting her four written songs she stayed up late writing into her song folder, sliding it into her handbag, Amu got ready for school. Within fifteen minutes, Amu was dressed in her school uniform, bag ready by her side. The charas were already away inside the bag, sleeping still because none of them were early risers. Amu though, left Akiko's egg alone on the side of her room. Amu was still a weary of the darkest chara, and it wasn't because of the other day when Akiko took control, it was because Amu knew it was because of the similarities she had with the particular chara. Similarities she hated with a passion, and wished she could change.

A smile tugged at Amu's lips as she stepped outside into the shining sun. It was a warm day, neither to hot nor to cold. It was a sense of perfection, which helped Amu decide today she'd be walking to school. She was left alone to a peaceful silence as she walked, letting herself thinking about her hectic past few days for once. The guardians were back with Utau and Ikuto, and Masaki was back with Ichiru, and now Amu was dating Sora. It took some time, but Amu was finally starting to accept things the way they were slowly becoming. Amu couldn't help herself of she hated her elder brother and his friend, she didn't care if she indulged into arguments with the two, no- in fact it satisfy her. Which made her sick, but Amu still couldn't help who she was becoming- it just motivated her to hold onto those she cared about just a little tighter. They were life jacket- they kept her head above the water, especially Sora.

Amu just wondered how Ikuto was doing, how he felt about her and Sora. She was sure that Ikuto didn't particularly like it, but he still supported her, and last night supported that fact. Ikuto had been a little more willing to let Amu be happy with Sora, he let her have the space she needed, and she knew all he wanted was for her to be happy. In a way, Amu knew she would always love Ikuto, but right now she was infatuated with Sora. She'd grown so close to him lately, and it was bound to happen. Her grandmother always said it would, and so be it she was right. Thinking of her grandmother, Amu grabbed her cell phone and pressed dial, it was time to check up on the crazy old women.

"_Moshi Moshi?" _Her grandmother answered.

"Obaa-san." Amu greeted with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"_Amu-chan! How happy I am that you called, how is your brother?" _

Amu stopped dead in her tracks, "When did you see Masaki?"

"_He came by last night, it was such a nice surprise to see him. Didn't I tell you your brother was alive and well, but no one wanted to believe me." _Grandmother ranted, talking about how hard headed Amu was.

Amu though ignored all the insults, "Obaa-san, Masaki is dangerous, he isn't safe right now. Don't let him near you-"

"_I know exactly what your brother is Amu-chan, and you are no better. One day you will stoop low to his level and you will be distant, but it will get better. Those that you love will save you, even if you try to push them away." _Grandmother chuckled. "_Amu, you are such a brilliant young woman, but you don't even see that your enemies are closer than you think- promise to be careful."_

Amu sighed, knowing that there was no argument here that she could win against her grandmother, so she complied, "I promise Obaa-san. I'll see you soon." With that Amu hung up, shoving the phone back into her pockets and glowering at the sky. She was mentally cursing her elder brother for visiting their grandmother, who was currently at a home. What would have Masaki wanted with visiting their grandmother? There wasn't anything for him to do there, he had no business. This was not his family anymore, he chose to leave and Amu will have to be on her death bed in order to even consider letting him back into the family. Amu didn't dwell on the subject as she caught sight of the school. Instead, she just made her way silently into the school, quickly catching sight of Emily and Shin with Sora and Toma.

"Amu-chan!" Emily quickly greeted Amu, grinning ear to ear. The hyperactive twin was in a better mood today than she had been the pervious few days when she found out that it was Ichiru who almost killed her.

"Emily." Amu greeted halfheartedly, smiling at the group of people she came to think of as family. That's when she noticed it, Sora looking at her with a distance gleam in his eyes before he looked away. "Good morning Sora."

Sora didn't answer Amu; instead he ignored her and stalked off to the direction of the school. That action alone hurt Amu in the heart. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he say good morning? It hurt Amu to the core to see Sora act this way when he had never done that before. He never ignored anyone without a good reason, but here he was ignoring her and Amu was wounded.

"What's wrong with him Amu?" Shin asked. "He's been acting off since he saw you last night."

Amu turned her honey eyes onto Shin, "That's the thing, he never came over. He didn't call me, he said nothing and now… now he's acting like this."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Emily tried to reassure. "He's probably on his man period."

Amu frowned at her friend, wanting to say something but shook her head and kept her mouth shut. Nothing would cause Sora to act this way, Amu knew deep in her heart, and she knew this wasn't her Sora. This wasn't the orange haired neko Amu cared so for deeply, and she would make sure he came back to her no matter what. As for now there wasn't anything she could do but carry herself to class, sit next to Utau and silently spare a few glances towards Sora, who remained impassive as he stared straight ahead at the chalk board in the front.

"Amu." Utau nudged the pinkette, who was unresponsive.

Amu was in her own little world at the moment, she didn't want to talk. What she wanted was to figure out what the hell was wrong with Sora. She wanted to figure out what was going on inside the compassionate head of his, why he was suddenly so cold. So distant, but it was shirt lived as Utau once again nudged Amu.

"Amu."

"Yes Utau?" Amu sighed.

Utau raised an eyebrow in question, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Is that why you keep looking longingly at Sora and sighing?" Utau asked knowingly.

Amu rolled her eyes, leaning towards the blonde singer and shook her head, "Nothing is wrong Utau, and it's just one of those days where I want to be asleep at this time."

Emily sighed and shook her head at her friend's lie, saying nothing to contradict Amu. Emily understood that whatever reason Sora was acting this way was between Amu and Sora, and them only. It was weird, it seemed as if they were a couple fighting, only instead Amu was much in the dark as Emily was herself. Emily could sense someone watching, and glancing over her shoulder she caught Ikuto staring intensely at the back of Amu's head. Shaking her head, Emily looked away. She felt bad for Ikuto honestly, who loved and adored Amu, who fell in love with someone else who invaded her heart, and now something was wrong.

Right before the class started Masaki and Ichiru pushed passed the door, causing up a ruckus that called the attention of everyone in the classroom but Amu's and Sora's. Sora's eyes remained glued onto the bored but Amu turned her gaze towards the window, ignoring the annoying presence of her elder brother and her nemesis. Ichiru though, caught onto this and nudged Masaki, who shook his head in return when he glanced at his younger sister. The expression on her face was one Masaki could all to easily read as if she were an open book. The pain, the hurt, the self-hatred. No one else noticed it, but Amu wasn't herself and it wasn't just because of Sora, no- Masaki knew she what she was becoming. Just like him, the darkness was always tempting.

Ichiru then broke away from Masaki, gliding towards the desk of Utau, Emily and Amu. He gave the blonde and brunette a smirk before slamming his hands onto the table in front of Amu, grinning even more when Amu didn't respond, not even flinching. She was like a statue, unmoving but yet she held a certain beauty.

"I won't go away if you keep ignoring me Amu." Ichiru tsked. "I thought you knew that."

"It was worth a try." Amu sighed, staring blankly at Ichiru, ignoring the people around them watching their interaction. "Can I help you Ichiru?"

Ichiru smirked suggestively, "Depends on what you want to help me with."

Amu didn't even flush, better yet she didn't even blink. Usually Amu would had blushed, or stammered an excuse and gotten embarrassed. Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko all took note how Amu just sat there and took that sexual comment, remaining unfazed in her seat with a frown on her face. She pinched the bridge of her nose in disgust and shook her head.

"I'd rather step in front of a truck." Amu huffed out, sounding bored.

Ichiru mocked being hurt, "And here I thought we were actually renewing our friendship."

Something in Amu's dominator changed into something darker than before, "Get out of my sight Ichiru."

Ichiru growled with excitement, getting into Amu's personal space, "Make me Amu-chan."

That's when Utau intervened and pushed Ichiru back, "Go sit your ass down."

Ichiru gave Amu one last cruel smirk before sitting down in the back of the classroom with Masaki, who smirked at Ikuto, causing Ikuto to frown. What the hell where they up to now? It pissed Ikuto off that Ichiru said those things, that Amu sat there and took it like a champion, and Sora did absolute nothing to defend her. Luckily right before he could say something, Shin Toma stepped in.

"Sora, I know you're moody, but defend your girlfriend at least man."

Sora spared Shin a lazy glance and rolled his eyes, "She has her other boyfriends to defend her honor."

Amu gaped at him while Yuki laughed in her seat, "Knew she was a slut!"

"Shut up Yuki!" Emily and Utau snarled.

"Excuse me Sora?" Amu asked loudly, and the room got silent. "Is there something you need to stay about us, then we talk about it in private-"

"Stop being annoying Amu." Sora sighed.

"Man that isn't cool." Ryou piped in.

Sora thought didn't reply as class started or as Amu quickly dismissed herself and left the classroom, needing to be alone for the moment and collect her thoughts. The couple leaving everyone in wonder about what was going on, but it seemed only Sora knew as Amu was just as in the dark as everyone else. Only two other people seemed to know as they snickered in the back of the classroom, earning a watchful look from Ikuto and Kukai.

* * *

When lunch came around, Sora kept his distance. Amu tried to talk to him various times throughout the day once she got over his words, but each time he shot her down with a comment that was rude beyond belief. Amu eventually decided to retreat and give Sora some space, and it only made her feel crappier. Amu didn't feel like talking to anyone, she didn't want to tell anyone what she thought was wrong. That it was just their relationship.

A soft knock brought Amu out of her thoughts, and glancing up she saw directly in front of her was Ikuto, who kneeled in front of her. Amu blinked, and looked away, trying to shield her hurt emotions from them but the action alone was futile when Ikuto placed fingers under her chin and forced her to look into his deep blue eyes. It was then that Ikuto saw the whirlwind of emotions in Amu's eyes, the fear, the hurt, the love, and most of all- the confusion. Sure he saw Sora this morning, and how he snapped at the pinkette, and he hadn't thought it would affect her this much.

"Talk to me." Ikuto whispered, pulling Amu into his embrace.

Amu instantly melted into his embrace instead of trying to fight it. She didn't know what to do, what to say, because in this moment she was confused and the blue neko hugging her wasn't helping at all. Ikuto and Amu would always have this sense of closeness, no matter whom they were seeing, their history couldn't be erased nor forgotten, and Amu accepted that, just like she accepted her heart was with Sora. She was sure, but what confused her was the conflict within herself, something telling her she was wrong.

"I don't know." Amu whispered. "I don't know what's wrong with him, and I tried to talk to him and he.." Amu's eyes collected water, and she wished those tear ducts would just dry up. "He told me to stop being annoying and to go bother one of my other boyfriends." Amu sucked in a breath. "It hurts to think after all we've been through, that he would think so _lowly _of me. I wished I knew what was happening Ikuto, god I just wished he'd talk to me."

Ikuto sighed, anger igniting in him. Why the hell was Sora being a dick? Ikuto was seriously going to have a man to man talk with him about causing Amu this much pain, because honestly he had no clue how to help her. Never once had Ikuto see Amu in this state before, yet the last time he had seen her before her return she was in elementary school, and now she was in high school, nearly four years later. Now there was a whole new drama that made Easter look easy, that was Amu's brother Masaki and her evil ex-best friend whom she had a hidden past with, Ichiru. Ikuto sometimes wondered who the pinkette in front of him was, because sometimes she wasn't the girl he adored. He remembered her face when she battled with Ichiru, the pure furry and animalistic side of her that he brought out. They brought out the worse in Amu.

"Sometimes us guys get moody, and we don't mean-"

"No Ikuto! You don't seem to understand! This isn't _my _Sora!" Amu cried out exasperate. "This isn't the Sora I know, this isn't the Sora I'm dating…. The Sora I'm falling in love with."

At those words, Ikuto's expression went cold and hard and Amu saw. She saw the possessiveness in his eyes ignite and a cold glint that made his blue eyes look like glaciers. Sighing Amu's eyes soften apologetically, and she offered a small rueful smile.

"That was completely insensitive of me to say." Amu said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Ikuto instantly took her hand into his and shook his blue hair, "No, I want you to tell me these things. I want to know how you feel, and I want you to know I'm here for you no matter what. Even if that means watching you be with someone else, then I'll still stay by your side."

"Why do you do this Ikuto?" Amu whispered in confusion, watching Ikuto with curious eyes. "You stay by my side, and I know it isn't easy, but you're still supporting my decisions."

Ikuto smiled, and let out a chuckle. "I let you go once before and I'll be damned if I let you go again."

And Ikuto truly meant that from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky when Amu went into the Mayflower Headquarters that after noon, and to say she was ahppy was an understatement. Today was supposed to be a good day, she was coming in to record her songs, and she was supposed to be supported by her friends and loving boyfriend, but instead fate had other ideas. Sora was MIA and Amu told the others not to bother to come. She was discouraged, but right now Amu couldn't bring herself to care. Currently Amu was trailing behind Inori, listening to her manager ramble off about various things. No brainer that Amu wasn't listening.

"Amu, dear is everything okay? I haven't seen your charas." Inori asked concerned,

Amu sighed, "I asked them to stay home for today. I just want to get this over with and go home."

Inori frowned, "You were so excited yesterday- what changed?"

"Sora." Amu muttered. "He was acting weird today and said some things." Amu took in a deep breath, "Can we please just get this done?"

Inori nodded, smirking as Amu turned away and walked down to the recording room. So far, everything was set into motion. Amu was sad, she was vulnerable, plus she was alone. Amu has isolated herself and there was no better opportunity, but that would have to wait. Inori walked into the recording booth to see that Amu was already set and ready to begin.

"You ready Hinamori?" Inori asked through the speaker.

"Ready." Amu nodded, taking a deep breath and listening to the music protrude from the headphones.

"_How long will this take?__  
__How much can I go through?__  
__My heart, my soul aches__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I bend, but don't break__  
__Somehow I'll get through__  
__'Cause I have you"_

The soft piano notes only added to the beauty of Amu's voice, the pain evident in her voice. It only added effect to the song, raw emotion that would drive the fans crazy, because that was all that mattered right? What mattered was the thoughts and the reaction the song would get from the adoring fans. Amu hated that part most times, but right now she didn't care- she wanted to sing her emotions out.

"_And if I had to crawl__  
__Well, you'd crawl too__  
__I stumble and I fall__  
__Carry me through__  
__The wonder of it all is you__  
__See me through"_

Amu thought Sora would be there to support her, but now he was just hurting her, and she wasn't okay. She was hurting, because Sora was the thing keeping her sane with the return of Ichiru and Masaki. Along with the whole Akiko incident. Amu was honestly just a body of pain and tears- she felt lost.

"_Oh, Lord, where are you?__  
__Do not forget me here__  
__I cry in silence__  
__Can you not see my tears?_

_When all have left me__  
__And hope has disappeared__  
__You'll find me here"_

Amu cut herself off, taking the head phones off and telling the worker in the recording booth to cut the music. She couldn't focus right now, and that did nothing for her and for the company. Right now Amu needed to go home, she needed to lay down and resolve things with Sora. Inori though, was upset and barged right into the recording booth and glowered at Amu.

"What are you doing Hinamori?" Inori hissed.

Amu sighed, "I'm tired, and I'm not feeling good. Can we reschedule this?"

"No!" Inori yelled. "It needs to get done now! We need to finish this-"

"Then we do it some other time." Amu huffed, storming out not wanting to listen anymore.

That was the first time Amu acted like a true diva, and it would not be her last and in a sick twisted way, Inori felt pride swell up inside her heart at the pink haired girl. That was Inori's precious girl wither she knew it or not.

* * *

Sora had been avoiding Amu all day, which was something everyone noticed. Rumors spread like wild fire throughout the whole school. The rumors came in various forms, like that the couple had a huge fight or that their relationship was on thin ice. Amu knew for a fact that their relationship was doing just fine, that they weren't on thin ice or fighting. In fact, Amu had no clue why Sora was acting the way he was.

Currently Amu sat in the hallway of the Mayflower Headquarters, lost in her thoughts. She was stressed, she was emotional, and most of all- she was sadden. It was ridiculous to Amu that she was so upset about Sora, but yet she couldn't help it- she cared. Amu cared about Sora, about what he said, what he thought- everything. They were so close, but yet they were so far- so _distant_. Even when they first meet, Sora always was there, pestering her and teasing her. Slowly Sora became a part of Amu's world, and she felt a piece of her missing without him near her. Sora was a part of her, more than Amu would ever admit out loud.

Maybe it was the way he smiled this smile that seemed to be reserved just for her, or the way his eyes sparkled with mischief and the way he treated her- like she was someone. Like he cared and wanted to be there. He wouldn't leave her behind, he would take her anywhere, but maybe it was only in the moment, something short lived. Maybe it wasn't meant to last between them and it killed her. Amu knew this time, she put her heart into the hands of Sora, and it seemed now he was slowly squeezing, slowly killing her.

"We need to talk Amu." Sora said seriously, walking up to Amu until they were directly face to face.

Amu's heart sank with those words, and the worst thoughts came into her mind. _Short lived Amu, you weren't meant to be loved._ The words her mind spoke to her left her to sink even deeper into her dampening emotions. Sometimes it was the mind that was the cruelest thing in the world, because it was yourself telling you harsh, but true, things.

"About what Sora?" Amu asked, trying to smile, trying to act as if everything was still okay.

"About us." Sora didn't hesitated or try to sugar coat it. That alone felt like a stab to the heart, almost like a punch to the gut seeing as Amu couldn't answer, she couldn't respond. When Amu didn't answer, Sora continued. "I think we should break up."

Amu's eyes widen as she stared up at Sora in bewilderment, confused and hurt, even if she had been anticipating the words. It still hurt like hell to actually hear them out in the open, "Why? What happened? Sora, what went wrong?

"We aren't a good match." Sora snapped. "We were forced into this relationship, and we both know that Ikuto is your true love."

Amu shook her head, silently denying Sora's words. "Why the hell are you acting like this? Where are you getting these ideas from? Was it Masaki? Or was it Ichiru?" Amu's heartbreak slowly turning into frustration and anger. "Where is this accusation coming from because all day you have been a major baka!"

Sora's eyes narrowed on Amu, "You're a liar Amu, did you know that? You lied about Ikuto, but yet you lie about Ichiru. You lied on how you knew him, how you felt about Ikuto."

"I never did Sora!" Amu argued. "Never did I lie about Ikuto! I don't love him Sora! Okay? I don't love Ikuto, and Ichiru can burn in hell for all I care-"

"Stop it." Sora growled, eyes flashing a dangerous red, taking Amu back. Ichiru's eyes did the same thing when he was angry. "I'm tired of all these lies! You are selfish Amu Hinamori, because you are acting like I didn't see you and Ikuto earlier today. You being in his arms, so spare me the theatrics-"

A slap echoed in the empty halls of the Mayflower Headquarters. Amu standing her ground trying desperately not to crack under pressure, watching Sora bringing his hand up to rub his cheek. Her hand still stung from the impact, but it didn't matter now as she watched more anger flush onto his facial features.

Sora let out an animalistic growl, roughly pushing Amu into the wall of the hallway. Her head banging against the wall with a loud thud, Sora's breath right on her lips. Her eyes wearily glanced up to meet Sora's cold orange eyes, and that's when she knew for sure. This wasn't her Sora at all, this here was a stranger. The kind eyes that loved her were gone, looking at her so coldly you might think he hated her. For all Amu knew, he actually did hate her.

"Who the hell are you right now Sora?" Amu whispered, her anger receding into fear. "You're acting just like Ichiru."

"I bet you get off at that." Sora cruelly smirked. "After all he was your first love right?"

"Stop it." Amu whimpered when he pressed harder against her. "STOP IT BAKA NEKO!"

Sora chuckled, releasing her with an amused grin and shrugged, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked so casual standing there, staring at Amu with an unknown expression. "As you wish free bird, you are no longer caged."

"Sora." Amu took a step forward but Sora was already walking door the hallway.

"You're free Amu, and enjoy that freedom. Just enjoy it away from me." Sora said, disappearing around the corner.

Amu watched, tears pooling in her eyes. Perhaps she was supposed to be alone. First Ikuto, now Sora- maybe this is just a sign that she shouldn't hand her heart over to anyone anymore. Maybe love was trivial, because why would someone hand over their heart a third time only to endure more pain than what it was worth?

No, Amu knew now. She shouldn't care, because perhaps it was easier that way.

* * *

**I hope this was a good chapter because some things are about to start happening up ahead. Down below there is a little snippet of the upcoming chapter so go check that out. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and who you want to see Amu with. Hell, leave some predictions and things you want to see. The song in this chapter is called **_Crawl (Carry Me Through) by Superchicks._

**I'm not sure if another chapter will be up by 2015, and if not I hope you all have Happy Holidays and a great New Years! Check out some of my other stories if you can, and now- the sneak peek of chapter 13! **


	12. Chapter 12: StarTear

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and have patiently await the update of this story, which has taken me nearly eight months to update. Life had gotten in the way basically, and I had so many other stories to update, but I am proud to finally be updating **_While You Were Away_.

**I think with this chapter we have officially hit the half way mark, but I don't know yet. **

**The songs used in writing this chapter are:**

_StarTear and _**both are by the YouTube cover artist Amalee**

**Lyrics used are also by Amalee on **_channel/UC8THb_fnOptyVgpi3xuCd-A_

**CHAPTER REVISED**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Twelve  
**

**StarTear**

* * *

Midnight, dead on the spot, the clock strikes twelve. The outside world seemingly dead as the town of Seiyo slept peacefully in their homes. Well, at least some people slept. Amongst the dull lit streets was a young woman who walked in the night lost in thought. Three weeks, that was how much time had passed- how quickly things have changed. It went by so fast, a blur practically to her honey eyes. As of now it felt as if everything was slipping away from her grasp, and she could barely hold it together.

"Amu-chan." Kilala said gently to her chara owner, who looked at her with such sad eyes.

These past three weeks had been horrible for Amu, who truly owned up to her cool and spicy façade, but in reality she wasn't fooling anyone. Maybe herself, but it was obvious that she was hurting. The Guardians and Ayumu Chika group noticed the sudden separation between Sora and Amu- and knew something happened to cause the break up. Amu always refused to talk while Sora didn't hesitate to be nasty towards her, which caused some tension. Sora had no right to treat her in such a way, but yet he did. A part of her knew he was right about Ikuto- no matter how much she pushed those feelings away.

Amu loved Sora. She truly loved him, because there was a difference between Sora and Ikuto. Sora was her light, her savior, but now he was going to be the death of her. Each word he said broke her heart even more, pushed her more into the pain. All she wanted was for him to be normal, but Amu knew something was wrong. Something that she couldn't stop when she had no clue what the hell was going on.

"I'm okay Kilala." Amu answered softly, hanging her head to the side.

"No you aren't." Kilala argued softly.

Over the past three weeks, Amu had finally come to accept Kilala and her devious ways- forming an unbreakable bond with a neko chara. Ran had been there too cheer her up, so had Miki and Su but she needed time. That was what both Dia and Kiku knew, so they kept their distance from their bearer. Ikuto had tried to confront her, so had Utau and Emily but each time Amu refused to answer anything. She'd ignore the subject with a careless shrug and move on with her day.

"What do you want me to say Kilala?" Amu huffed, glancing back up at the only chara who was brave enough to talk to her right now. "You want me to say how much it hurts me? How much it confuses me that he acts like this, like _him_. It makes no sense Kilala, and it kills me not knowing what was true and what was a lie with Sora. It makes me so angry that people think I love Ikuto, but I don't. Ikuto is the past, sure I liked him when I was younger, but that was nothing more than a crush. I love Sora, how he protects me, loved me, cared. I loved Sora, so much than I should."

A warm substance made the way down Amu's cheek. Lifting her hand and wiping the dampness, she realized she finally shed a tear that she had been holding back for so long. After that tear came another, then another, until she broke down into a mess. Amu cried right there in the dark deserted street, feeling so lost and confused. Why had this happened? Why did she fall in love with Sora? Why did her brother and old friend have to be so cruel? Why was life so difficult?

Amu took a deep breath in. She was just unlucky because she first loved a black cat that brought her nothing than misfortune.

* * *

"_You know it's futile to try to move that boulder right?" Amu giggled, smiling as Sora pushed against a boulder that was a good foot or two taller than him. Even if she was right, Sora wanted to prove her wrong and show her he was strong enough to push this boulder, because that meant he was strong enough to protect her. _

"_I have to try!" Sora wheezed out, pushing harder before a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Glancing to his left, Sora came into eye contact with Amu, who stared at him with an amused smile._

"_There isn't even a remotely good reason as too why you would want to push a boulder Sora. All you are going to end up doing is hurting your shoulder and be sore tomorrow when we have that test in physical education class." Amu tried to reason with the stubborn orange haired neko man._

_Sora frown at her, shaking his head, "You don't understand Amu."_

"_I do." Amu whispered gently, her honey eyes growing sad. "What happened to me was an accident Sora, there was nothing you could do- nothing anyone could do to prevent that incident. Don't blame yourself." _

_Sora looked away angrily, "I saw it coming Amu, and I froze. I couldn't move. Seeing you there and losing control, and the heart broken look on your face when you realized exactly what had happened. I couldn't protect you, and that's my job."_

_Amu shook her head, grasping his chin firmly in her hands before fixing a stern stare, "It is not your job to protect me Sora. Never think like that. You're my friend-"_

"_I worry about you." Sora whispered, causing Amu to stop talking. "I worry how you are doing, if you're sad or happy because that's all it takes. I can see how depressed you get on those days you see something dark blue, that remind you of him. I worry if you'll lose control, and I want to be there to protect you. Even if it's from yourself."_

_Amu's breath hitched, Sora could hear it and the spike in her heart beat. Maybe he had gone too far with that confession and suddenly he was nervous, but then Amu pulled his body into her embrace. "Please don't worry about me Sora, I'll be okay."_

_Sora closed his eyes, laying his head upon hers, "I promise to protect you Amu."_

Sora snapped his eyes open, glaring at the ceiling of his room. He'd done such a crappy job at keeping that promise. He was the reason why she was hurting right now, no- Ichiru and Misaki were the reason for Amu's had no clue what the those two plans were, but they were anything but good. Sora knew that, but he just couldn't say anything- not with his body being control. All his words, his actions these past few weeks had never been of his own accord. He never wanted to hurt Amu.

Yet, he had. That was because of Ichiru- who Sora finally came to terms with, had an obsession with Amu that was clearly unhealthy. The dream Sora was reliving was his solemn promise to protect her, which happened after the incident with the little girl and the hospital. Amu had taken on too many X-eggs at once, she had too much power bundled up because of her new chara eggs, and when releasing that built up power Amu had no control.

"You lied to her." Sora muttered to himself.

"You had no choice." Riku says, coming out of his egg to comfort his chara owner.

Sora sighed, "That is still no excuse Riku. I should fight harder against them-"

"And that will get you no-where Sora." Riku rimperminded "Last time you tried that you got a good beating."

Sora sighed, leaning his head back against the headboard of the bed. His green orbs gazed out the window of the night, lifting up to gaze at the night sky. It was full of stars, the moon bright tonight. His lips twitched into a sad smile. The stars reminded him of the Amu's radiance, her smile, and the twinkle in her honey eyes when she was on a mischievous mission. She lived up to her name as the Joker, always joking or pranking the group.

That was what he loved about Amu, her spirit. She was a pure radiance of light, even if she had a few flickering moments of dullness, Amu never ceased to glow. Now, Sora hardly sense her radiance, it was as if it died out, like a star falling from the sky. That was Amu, the once shinning ball of light that was now flickering and falling towards the ground. She was losing herself once again, and Sora could do nothing to stop it. Nothing to help her, or to save her. No one else was seeing her deteriorate when she was falling apart right before their very eyes.

Yet he could, and he could do absolutely nothing about it. That alone seemed like a cruel punishment.

* * *

Ikuto sighed, leaning his head onto his hand. It was early Saturday morning, and Utau was kind enough to get up and cook breakfast for the two of them. Their mother had decided to travel around a little bit, see if she could find someone to make her truly happy, and that made the two siblings happy themselves. Despite his happiness for his mother, he was worried. Everyone was. There was Sora and Amu and then there was the fact that Ichiru and Misaki have been quite silent the past few weeks. Ikuto was starting to think maybe the two evil friends were somehow connected to the Amu and Sora issue.

Amu had refused to acknowledge the situation to them all, but Ikuto knew better. He knew she was in pain, and that she was keep that pain locked up inside herself. Utau tried to talk to her with Emily, and that had gone South fast with Amu hissing they knew nothing and to go back to their happy lives. Yeah, that definitely hinted something was wrong.

"Think about it again?" Utau questioned, placing a plate of breakfast in front of the blue haired man. "It helps to talk about it you know."

Ikuto sighed once again, "She's changing right in front of us. You feel it too, her radiance."

"I know." Utau said simply, moving to sit next to her elder brother. "All we can do though is try to get her back on the right track. I never anticipated Amu to care this much for that other guy."

Ikuto chuckled humorlessly, picking at the scrambled eggs on his plate, "You can tell by just a single glance that a lot happened while we were away. Things that no one is telling, things that bonded them all together. Amu has defended our home in our absence, fell in love with someone who has been there in ways we, I, probably have never been there."

"She loved you first." Utau whispered. "She fought for you so hard Ikuto. Saved you from Easter, and from yourself just like she saved me from myself. Amu is strong, she will surpass this."

"If she really loved me Utau, Amu would have never fallen in love with another man." Ikuto's lips twitched. "Besides, she's young just like you are. Amu would have wanted to explore the world a little before settling down with me. I don't blame her, or hate her- no, it's far from that. Now it's her turn to save him, and I will beat Sora's sorry ass if he lets her go."

Utau frowned, "Something isn't right with Sora. Have you sensed that?"

"I have!"

"Gah!" Utau shrieked, glaring at the sudden appearance of Kukai, Nagihiko, Emily, and Shin. "What the hell do you four think you are doing breaking into our home like this!?"

Ikuto chuckled at Emily's careless shrug that only seemed to infuriate his younger sister even more. There was no doubt that both singers had become closer for Amu's sake, but they still fought for that _best-friend_ title. "We were in the neighborhood." Was Emily's simple reply.

"Actually." Shin casted a look at his own sister. "We were coming here to discuss this exact situation with the both of you."

Emily nodded seriously, all playfulness gone, "Sora isn't himself, and we know he wouldn't hurt Amu on purpose. In fact, he'd protect her from everything- especially after the incident."

Nagihiko rose a brow in confusion, "May I ask what this incident was since you refer to in often?"

Emily nodded, "One night we had a performance. The night was normal, everything was going good- that was until the X-eggs appeared. We had no idea where they came from."

"_Amu-chan!" Emily yelled as the X-eggs swooped in for an attack but Amu had blocked Emily, taking the hit. The impact sent Amu flying, crashing into the wall. For a second Amu didn't move, stabbing worry into Emily, but after a minute- Amu stood up shaking. Her honey eyes shield by her bangs, but it didn't take a genius to figure out she was pissed. _

"_Ran!" Amu yelled._

"_Hai!" Ran replied._

"_My own heart, unlock!" Amu called, getting swallowed by a bright light. Within seconds she reappeared shouted, "Character Transformation, Amulet Heart!"_

"_Amu to your left!" Shin yelled, causing Amu to use an attack against the X-egg hurtling their way._

"And slowly Amu began to lose control." Shin carried on to the four Guardians.

_Amu had been fighting back and forth, left to right- even with the help of Sora and Emily- Amu slowly became overwhelmed by the power inside her, so did Ran. Ran was panicking because she couldn't control this power, and in that panic Amu lost control- sputtering out the most random attacks- one that hit a little girl. Time froze for Amu, as her egg cleansing came to an end. She saw the little girl._

"The guilt ate Amu alive." Emily continued. "For months before you came back, Amu refused to transform, fearing that she'd lose control again."

"Did she?" Kukai asked.

Shin nodded, "With Ichiru. That killed her because she wanted to shed blood. She was scared of herself, but in order for Amu to fully be happy- she needs to accept herself and her charas."

"And Sora?" Ikuto inquired.

"He's a whole other story since we have no clue what the fuck is going on with him." Emily muttered crossing her arms. "He's throwing a fit, whatever happened between him and Amu- it was nothing good. The charas won't even speak."

"Come to think of it- have we even seen Riku?" Shin asked his sister, who shook her head no. "Huh, then where is that chara."

"It's all fishy." Kukai interjected. "The whole situation."

"It is." Utau quickly agreed. "It doesn't help when no one wants to talk about what the hell is going on."

Ikuto sighed, "We can't force Amu to say a thing. She'll get defensive and ignore us."

"Sora will be a complete asshole and walk away." Emily added. "Therefore his neko ass is out of the question."

"Then what the do we do in the mean time?" Nagihiko asked. "We can't just sit here and wait for something to happen."

Emily shrugged, "As of now I think that's all we can basically do. We can't help people who don't want help."

Utau sighed deeply, "In that case then, would anyone like breakfast?"

* * *

"_I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart__  
__Against the pain and take it away__  
__So I can overcome the dark, just like a shooting star in the sky"_

Amu sang the song so gently, hands cupping the headphones over her ears as she sang her heart into the microphone in front of her. The piano keys softly purring into her ear as they picked up pace, adding in a violin. A sad smile graced her lips.

"_Into the deep, I sink, nearing the brink__  
__My heart and soul succumb to the fall__  
__I try to scream but there's no sound__  
__So I accept I won't be found__  
__But then I hear your voice calling__  
__I'm no longer falling but rising up as you pull me to the light"_

Amu sang the hypnotic words, the same pace consistent through the song. She never once flattered in the raw emotion she poured into her singing, it was basically like letting out the truth she kept bottle inside of her. She remembered the tears she had when writing this song, the water drops that splattered onto the paper as she wrote her emotions out. Amu glanced at her music chara, Kiku, who was smiling at her brightly.

Kiku could hear the wavering in Amu's heart, see the radiance slowly dulling- but Dia was clear. Let fate run its course, because what was to come was inevitable, and that alone made Kiku, Kilala, Ran, Su and Miki upset- but they knew it was too happen. It was already written in the stars.

Amu closed her eyes. This song was so haunting in want and truth. She wanted Sora to be the one to save her from this internal darkness, but the truth was Sora was one of the main reasons she was in pain. Tears once again made their threating presence, causing Amu to wipe furiously at her eyes as she ended the song. Once the music stopped, Amu ripped the ear phones before hurtling them towards the wall in pure anger.

"It seems that the Princess is throwing a tantrum once again." Ichiru's taunted, causing Amu to glare fiercely at him with so much hatred.

"What don't you just shut the fuck up?" Amu snapped, her eyes flaring in anger.

Ichiru sauntered closer, smirking, "Why don't you make me shut the fuck up then Amu?"

Amu huffed, crossing her arms, "I'd rather run through fire than touch you."

"We can arrange that." Ichiru offered, earning another sharp appointed glare from Amu's honey orbs.

"Will you both just stop this useless fighting?" Masaki asked vexed. His honey orbs found his sister's matching, who just scowled at the sight of him. Her hatred was so deep that both males could feel it in the air.

"Where is Inori?" Amu asked, rolling her eyes.

"She currently is in a meeting little sister." Masaki informed her, earning an annoyed look from the younger girl.

"Great, and let me guess. She left dumb and dumber to look after me?" Amu asked crossing her arms.

"Hey don't sass us little girl." Ichiru barked, earning a heated glare.

Amu rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this right now. I'm out."

As she began walking away, Ichiru's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, "To save something you care for, sometimes you have to make a sacrifice."

Amu yanked her arm from his grasp, giving Ichiru a bewildered look, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Amu feel a shiver go down her spine, and her head snapped towards the window.

"Amu-chan, X-egg!" Miki yelled with her sisters, suddenly flying towards the exist with Amu hot on their heels.

Masaki and Ichiru watched the girl run from them, and towards the game changer. A smirk etched onto both their lips as they turned to walk the opposite way Amu had left.

* * *

Amu wasted no time in running towards the pull, using Ran's character change to speed up the process. A bad feeling had settled in the pit of Amu's stomach, telling her something was about to go down. Dread went through Amu, dreading what she was about to see causing this pull of X-egg energy. The pull was dangerously strong, which meant that someone was pulling out heart eggs like nothing, so merceislly as if they were mere objects of power. The thought alone pissed Amu off.

The sky pasted by in a darkening blur, wasting no time to reach her destination. Amu estimated she was maybe a mile away from her target, so she picked up her speed. There was no chance that she'd allow someone to toy with the uncontrollable power of X-eggs, the energy was just too dangerous. A swift hand grasped Amu's and pulled her to an abrupt halt on the roof tops, before swiftly pulling her along to the ground.

Ikuto turned to face her, as Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Emily, Kaitlin, and Shin ran towards them- panting to breath. Amu pulled her arm from Ikuto's grasp, eyebrow furrowing in frustration. She had no time for an intervention from her friends right now.

"You feel it too, don't you Amu?" Ikuto asked coldly, staring off into the distance that Amu was rapidly heading.

"I felt it back in the Mayflower building." Amu answered. "It's strong, I feel the pull." Amu closed her honey eyes. "I hear the cries, the pleas, and anger and the hate. I can feel it all."

Utau watched Amu carefully, so did everyone else. Amu was so tense, her body rigid with apprehension. Emily easily saw the nerves in her friend, knowing the pinkette was nervous about this pull, because if it was strong enough to feel and hear the X-eggs, it meant they were all up against something bigger than them. Never once had Emily, Kaitlyn or Shin ever been in a fight with so much at stake- but the others had.

"How far from here?" Nagihiko asked his pink haired friend.

"A mile, give or take." Amu muttered, honey eyes opening to reveal her anger. "Are we gonna sit here and talk about it or go an actually handle this situation?"

"It's dangerous Amu-"

"Kiki, I'm well aware." Amu's eyes down casted towards the ground. "But I can't shake the feeling I need to go."

Kaitlynn nodded, and with that Amu was off again with Ran, speeding towards the growing power. Ikuto shortly following Amu to be her back up. Kukai glanced at Shin, who was looking at Emily with worry etched on their faces. They were worried Amu would lose it again, and that caused Kukai to sigh.

"Have faith in her." Kukai offered a grin. "Amu can handle herself, she's strong."

"I know that." Kaitlynn sighed, moving to follow the rest of the group in their sudden haste to follow Amu and Ikuto to the target.

Ikuto ran beside Amu on the rooftop, character changed with Yoru, easily keeping up with Amu and her fast pace with Ran. Ikuto observed the facial expression on the pinkette discreetly, seeing the serious and shielded mask upon her delicate features. It didn't take a genius; she was a woman on a mission. Ikuto was realizing now just how much Amu had grown up since he left to see his father. She was no longer the little girl he once teased, the one who blushed madly in response and yelled at him in embarrassment. No, now Amu was a young women who had fallen in love with a man who broke her heart, she grew up and new the reality of the real world. Amu knew more than before, wasn't so naïve, and she was just- Ikuto though, so much more mature.

"Are you just going to stare?" Amu asked casually, casting him an amused glance before perching herself onto a tree branch. They had now entered the park, were the source of the power was coming from.

"No." Ikuto muttered quietly, peering through the branches that covered them- hiding them from whoever was summoning the X-eggs. "You see anything?"

"Not yet." Amu whispered, leaning slightly forward only to catch sight of familiar orange hair. Amu's honey eyes widen, a small gasp escaping her lips, "No.."

Ikuto glanced at Amu, seeing the horrified expression on her face, and also the look of betrayal that flashed wildly in her honey eyes. Before he could ask her what was wrong, a black beam shot out at them- sending them flying out of the tree. Amu cried out as Ikuto moved his body swiftly in the air like a cat, easily grabbing a hold of Amu- curling him into his body. Then the two hit the ground, the impact causing Ikuto to lose grip of Amu, who crashed and rolled a few feet away from him.

"Ikuto! Amu!" Voices called, running towards the two who just took a crash landing.

"So much for cat reflexes." Emily muttered, checking on Amu- who swatted her hand away. Confused, Emily sent Amu a look- but the pinkette wasn't even looking at her- her attention was fixated on something else. Following her gaze, Emily saw none other than Sora Kaito.

Though this Sora wasn't their Sora, no this one was a different one. It couldn't be him. Utau's eyes widen with everyone's else as they gazed upon Sora, who was character transformed with Riku. Orange cat ears and tail out, his outfit a neat suit- something that confused those who have seen Sora's character transformation. He never had a suit, but there Sora was in the center of the X-eggs that kept gathering, guitar at hand as he strung such haunting music notes.

"**_What are you doing_**_!?_" Amu yelled so suddenly, the betrayal, the hurt, the pain, the worry, and the despair loud and clear in her anguished cry of surprise. The looks of sympathy to Amu went unnoticed as she charged to go after Sora, but Kukai easily caught the pinkette who struggled. "**_Sora stop it! This isn't you_**_!"_

"Amu, stop." Kukai whispered into her ear, tightening his hold on the struggling pinkette. "This isn't the time to fall into grief- we need to save him."

Amu looked up at Kukai, tears in her honey eyes. For the first time all her pain reflected in her eyes, and it was enough to break Kukai's heart. "This isn't him Kukai. S-Sora wouldn't do this, but then again this isn't Sora."

Amu's eyes took on a darkening gleam, causing the attention to turn to her. Shin was the first to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Sora started to act weird three weeks ago. He never showed up to our writing session, and that following night he broke up with me with a little physical force." Amu's fists clenched as the guys tensed in anger. "That man is _not_, and now after getting over my shock- I need to defeat him."

"Amu-"

"He saved me once Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko- and this time I will save him." Amu smiled sadly. "Kilala."

"Hai!" Kilala responded, popping out of Amu's bag as Ran high fived her and went back in.

"My own heart, unlock." Amu whispered, getting engulfed in a bright light. When Amu reappeared from the light, Amu's long pink hair was tied back into ponytail at the top of her head, bangs covering her forehead. Her outfit changed into a black half top, and shorts accompanied with heeled boots. Black cat ears twitched at the top of her pink head, and a tail flickered back and forth. "Character Transformation, Mischief Cat!"

"Amu!" Utau yelled when Amu shot off toward Sora, and this caused the domino affect of character transformations for everyone.

"_Character Transformation_

_Perfection Complex!_

_Black Lynx!_

_Seraphic Charm!_

_Dino Adventure!_

_Sky Jack!_

_Clown Drop! _

_Platinum Royal!_

_Beat Jumper!"_

In her haste Amu saw nothing but Sora as she grew closer to him, easily dodging the X-eggs. It was a little too easy, but Amu wasn't paying much attention. Her goal was to reach Sora, and she finally did. The second she was close enough, Amu didn't hesitate to lunch her attack.

"Dark Swipe." Amu yelled, moving her hand back as a shadow of a claw appeared, and in a quick swift movement, Sora was sent flying.

"She should have never done that." Shin muttered as the X-eggs begun to move uncontrolled. "Sora's guitar was keeping the X-eggs calm, but now nothing is keeping them clam."

"Then lets help her out." Utau says. "Angel Cradle!"

Sora stood up, his lifeless eyes snapping onto Amu, causing her breath to catch in her throat. No, she was not going to get unfocused. Instantaneously, Amu sent into another attack, but Sora was faster. "Hiss of oblivion."

Amu and Ikuto hissed, covering their sensitive ears from the loud high pitched noise Sora was imitating. A groan escaped Amu's lips as she glared up at Sora, mustering the strength to stand despite the loud noise. "Copy cat!"

Again with the loud high pitched noise, causing Ikuto to groan in the distance. "Can you two stop that noise!?" Ikuto hissed, glaring at the two other neko bearers, who were in the middle of a pitch contest. Emily was currently protecting Ikuto from oncoming attacks, seeing as his hearing was sensitive to the noise.

"How are you standing?" Ikuto groaned.

"High frequencies those two are producing are low enough for your ears to pick up, not ours neko boy." Emily explained, blocking the beam of an X-egg. "Which much suck for you."

Sora hissed at Amu, lunging at the pink haired girl who swiftly leaped up into the air to dodge his attack. Holding her hand to the side, a rod manifested in thin air. "Cat whip!" Amu yelled, lashing her whip at Sora, getting in a few good hits before he grabbed ahold and yanked Amu forward- easily catching her by the neck.

"Amu-chan." Sora purred, a cynical smile displayed on his lips that caused Amu to shiver. "You should know to play nicer, or you get the same treatment."

Amu glared into his green orbs, "This isn't you Sora."

"No?" Sora chuckled. "Maybe you didn't know me at all."

Amu felt the air leave her lungs as she crashed into a tree. Distantly she saw everyone fighting X-charas now, and Utau purifying them group by group that just kept growing. Sora though, once again got Amu by the neck, smirking before he let a beam of X-energy shoot her. Amu's scream resonated through the battle field, her cat ears flattening on top of her head as she hung there limply, trying not to scream as X-energy kept being thrown at her. It hurt, so so much.

"Sora, I know you're in there." Amu whimpered, looking up at Sora's crazed eyes, distantly hearing Kukai and Ikuto. "I know this isn't you Sora, it took me time to put the pieces together Ichiru. How you somehow got control of Sora, because he can't control the shadows. His attitude and hostility. The harsh words, it all leads back to you and your words from earlier."

Sora's hand gripped tighter, before relaxing. For a brief second Amu saw Sora's eyes, the warmth and worry before it flickered back into nothing. Sora was fighting harder than all of them, and that made Amu's choice for her. There was no going back.

"You win Ichiru, Masaki. Now stop all this nonsense, I'll do anything you want me to do. You just need to stop this." Amu whispered, her eyes closing as the character transformation with Kilala came undone. Losing her conscious after hearing,

"Welcome to the other side, little sister."

* * *

**Thank you to all the readers who have been with me all this time. I really enjoy the fact that people liked these stories, so please leave a review. I'm interested to see if anyone can guess the next turn point of this plot line. Please leave a review, tell me what you as a reader want to see. Can I get to 90 reviews?**

**To clarify the shipping, it is still AmuXOC!**

**Should Ikuto get someone to love? If so, who?**

**Also, check out my Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara crossover, **_Crimson Hearts_**_._**

**Check out my other Shugo Chara stories as well!**

_Walking On A Wire_

_Rock-A-Bye Baby_

_Game of Life_

_House of Cards_

_Life After Death_


	13. Chapter 13: Inner Self

**Thank you to all of those who left a review, favorited and followed. It means so much to me, and I am also sorry for such a long wait for this update. I love it when people want to update, but please understand that I also have other stories to update, which is why it takes time.**

**Other than that, here you all go.**

**Song used for this chapter is:** by AmaLee

**CHAPTER REVISED**

* * *

_A long time ago I made a promise to myself and to my brother, that we'd protect the ones we loved. I see now that things have changed between me and Misaki, and that those things could never go back to the way they once were, but above all I love my brother. No matter what he has done or will do, and it is because of that love I will get killed. That love is not only meant for my brother, but for those around me. For Emily, Utau, Kukai, my friends, my family, and for the one I will love for the rest of my life, Sora. I know it seems unfair to Ikuto, but there are things I will not be able to forget. The times I needed someone the most, I called Ikuto like a love sick girl, and eventually he stopped answering, and guess who was there for me, Sora._

_Sora and I have a very complicated relationship, half the time I hate him, and half the time I love him. I love him to the point that if I had to, I'd give up my freedom for his, and I did. If that meant saving his life then I wouldn't hesitate. I've seen Sora at his worst, in his darkest moments were he said god awful things. Things he was forced to say, because he was a puppet. A puppet to my brother and to someone I once loved. They have a bigger agenda here, and I know Sora was some sort of pawned to get to me. Well congratulations big brother, you succeeded. Because when I make a promise, I intend to keep it. And if that meant giving myself up for Sora, to protect him- then so be it. This was between Ichiru, Masaki, and myself, there was no reason other people had to suffer from our past, from our problems. _

_They say that there a point in our lives were we must mature and make a sacrifice. This was the only way, no one else had to suffer, because Ichiru was right. He had been right once again. There is something dark in my heart, something that craves destruction and it was finally getting what it wanted. _

_~Amu_

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Inner Self**

* * *

Amu started to become more distant when Sora returned to normal nearly a week later. Of course she still talked to her friends, but it was very vague. Amu never really answered their questions about what happened that night nearly a week ago. She had been battling against Sora when suddenly Sora fainted and she undid her character transformation.

Sora knew. He knew exactly what she did. Every time she left after school, Sora knew exactly where she went and who she was with. During school hours Amu never showed any interest in conversation with Masaki and Ichiru, but after school she went with them to Mayflower Studios. Sora knew Amu was losing herself with each passing day, but he could do nothing about it. Every time he tried to speak to Amu, she shrugged him off and told him to leave her the hell alone.

But today would be different. They all agreed that someone had to speak to Amu. Emily believed that the pinkette was near the edge of losing control, which was causing Amu to struggle. Ikuto though, wasn't so sure- not with how Masaki and Ichiru watched her as if waiting for something to happen. As if they expected Amu to react.

"Amu-chan!" Emily sang, skipping to Amu's desk and blocking her escape.

"Emily." Amu sighed. "I need to go."

"Why the rush?" Emily asked with a pout. "I hardly see you anymore! You never hang out with us anymore."

Amu looked at her in what seemed annoyance, "I've been busy in the studio with Inori. I have no time to hang out right now."

Emily frowned, "Amu, I know you've been determined to finish this album, but throwing yourself into your work won't help you. It's only going to cause you stress. Relax a little bit, just for today."

"That isn't your choice to make for me." Amu snapped, unaware of the audience. "I need to get it done, and I am going to get it done with or without your support Emily."

Emily's eyes widen, "Amu, of course I support you! I was just saying-"

"I don't believe I asked for your input!" Amu exclaimed. "If you support me then leave me the hell alone."

With that Amu stood up, grabbed her bag and shoved all her belongings in it. Utau quickly reacted with Sora and blocked Amu once again from escaping through the door. Utau had been extremely aware of Amu's character change, how rarely her charas came out. She noticed the darker arua around her best friend, and she noticed the vibe Amu sent out as if asking for help silently.

"Tell us what's going on." Utau whispered.

The class room was empty by now. Amu sighed, lulling her head to the side as if she was bored with this conversation. "Nothing Utau. I've been busy."

Sora noticed how Amu met his gaze, her honey orbs flashing dangerously- as if a warning. He knew what she meant- keep his mouth shut. As if he could even open it. It seemed that Ichiru had the power to keep him silent still.

"Can I go now?" Amu asked impatiently, not waiting for an answer as she pushed past roughly and walked out the doors. Leaving them all in an awkward silence.

Emily was the first one to break the silence, "We can all agree that Amu's been moody as hell right?"

"There's more to it." Nagihiko and Shin said at the same time.

Emily shivered, "That was weird."

"She's pushing us away." Ryou muttered aloud. "It's obvious. You're all too blind in taking notice of the obvious."

Ikuto frowned, "She's been a little more, edgy. Secretive."

"About what though?" Kukai quipped.

"There's more going on at Mayflower." Sora said quickly, gaining all their attention.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

Sora went to answer but his words caught in his throat. He shook his head, earning warily looks from the others. They'd been like that ever since he returned back to normal, wary about trusting him with certain things.

"Maybe it's like an evil bug that's going around. First it got Sora, and now it has Amu." Kaitlynn offered.

Emily snorted, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"No. She has a point." Tadase agreed.

"No. Amu has a strong heart." Emily argued.

"That's been wavering." Ryou pointed out.

"You are so not helping right now Ryou so shut it!" Emily snapped.

"Hey it's true!" Ryou snapped back.

Ikuto sighed as they all bickered back and forth. In honest truth no one knew what was going on in Amu's heart. They shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, but that was exactly what everyone was doing.

* * *

Amu sighed in annoyance listening to Inori. She once loved the women in front of her like a second mother, but now all Amu felt was hate. She hated everything and everyone, but Amu knew it wasn't just her hate. Ichiru was amplifying all her negative emotions. Her hate, grief, anger. He wanted to drown out all her good traits.

"You look at me as if I killed your beloved puppy." Inori chuckled. "Why is that?"

"You're a conniving little bitch aren't you Inori?" Amu asked darkly, an amused smile on her lips. "You use anyone you can get your filthy little hands on and use them as puppets. You're the one pulling the strings."

Inori smiled, "Such a bad mouth for a lady, but I am glad you understand this game Amu. You know who's on top and such. You know your place."

"Yes I suppose." Amu smirked. "You'd be nothing without me. If you didn't have my brother and Ichiru then you'd have _nothing_. I know exactly who's running this show."

A frown now married Inori's lips, "You insolent little brat. You have to much of a mind still for your own good. You understand nothing about what we are working for."

Amu raised an eyebrow, "Don't I? All this is a scheme for money gain and fame for you. We as people don't mean a damn thing to you."

Inori's face flushed with anger. Even now Amu was smart, too smart for her own good. She was easily able to place puzzle pieces together even when some of the pieces were still missing. That didn't sit to well with Inori. She couldn't afford Amu one upping her and taking over the show. Inori would change that real fast.

"Go into the recording booth. We have to record now." Inori sharply instructed.

Amu smirked and took her leave towards the top floor's recording studio. On her way out, Amu passed Masaki and Ichiru but completely ignored them.

Ichiru chuckled and made his way into Inori's office with Masaki following him. Inori was gazing out her window angrily.

"She's not following the program she agree to Ichiru." Inori snarled. "I need you to fix that."

"What did she do now?" Masaki sighed, his sister was being difficult.

"She's rebelling, threating me and my system." Inori seethed. "Fix it. _Now!"_

Ichiru chuckled, "I'll get too it right now. Where is she heading?"

"Top floor sound booth." Inori pointed at the door. "Fix the problem before I get up there."

Masaki nodded, pulling Ichiru. "I thought she'd go by our rules when she agreed."

"You know Amu wouldn't follow them." Ichiru said. "Even I saw this coming!"

Masaki just sighed.

* * *

Akiko was perched onto Amu's shoulder, smirking contently. Amu sighed when she was alone in the elevator, pressing the button to the floor she wanted to be at now. Truthfully Amu would rather be at home asleep. She missed Sora, her friends, her _home_. It didn't matter, Amu thought as she shook her head. Right now she had to take care of business.

"Am I doing the right thing Akiko?" Amu asked her darkest chara.

Akiko came out a week ago when Amu made the deal, helping Amu this past week act like she didn't care. Half the time Amu character changed with Akiko during school, just so she wouldn't break down and confess her sins to them so easily. She couldn't break, not now. For now Akiko would help her act like she was on their side, but Akiko also knew her owner's heart. Akiko knew just how much Amu was torn, but it didn't change the objective. Akiko was here to help Amu survive the darkness- even if that meant submerging Amu into darkness herself.

"I think you are doing the thing that is bad." Akiko admitted. "You don't want to do this. Deceiving your closest friends, doing something so manipulative and unforgivable. But I think your heart is set right, you want to protect your friends, and this is the only clear path to obtain their safety."

"That's not very comforting." Amu sighed as the elevator door opened with a loud ding, and then stepped out into the recording studio and paused. "How the hell did you two get up here before me?"

Ichiru smirked darkly, "That's for us to know and for you to wonder."

"Can't we just check up on you little sister?" Masaki asked with mocking innocents, batting his eyelashes.

Amu huffed and crossed her arms, Akiko had gone back in her egg already- disgusted by the sight of Ichiru. "So now you address me as your sister? You know you have another sibling right?"

"I don't care about Ami." Masaki sighed in boredom. "I care about you, the sister I know. Which brings me to why you are being so bothersome to Inori. She's doing you a great favor and making you a star."

Amu narrowed her honey eyes at Masaki angrily for disrespecting Ami, "I could care less what Inori does. This is not the path I wanted to go down, but yet here you both are once again in my life forcing me down this path."

Ichiru chuckled, "Tell me that a part of you inside isn't the least but excited. I know in your heart you want this, and you are all too eager to follow us down the rabbit hole and into hell."

"Fuck you." Amu spat at Ichiru, who grinned and moved closer to Amu.

"That could be arranged Amu." Ichiru purred, "Give me a time and place and I'll rock your world so hard you see stars."

Amu felt a shiver go down her spine, she wasn't sure if it was fear. Quickly Amu regained a hold of herself and glared hard at Ichiru, "I would never stoop that low as to sleep with a asshole like you. You bastard child."

"Ouch. Your words wound me Amu." Ichiru pouted, but the mischiefs in his eyes were all too clear and put Amu closer on edge. She was in a room with two predators that could easily over power her.

Masaki shook his head at two, "Ichiru just get it over with. Inori said she wanted it done before she got into the studio."

"Wanted what done?" Amu asked, her voice slightly cracking.

Ichiru chuckled, "It's quite obvious that you're just acting like the bad guy, but what if you really _were _the bad guy?"

Amu's eyes widen at her brother and Ichiru, "You can't make me!"

"I can't." Masaki agreed but then pointed at Ichiru. "But he can."

Ichiru gave her a wolfish grin, his eyes watching her like a predator hunting its prey. Amu shook her head and moved back towards the elevator and pressed the down button, but Ichiru moved faster. Quickly Amu was pulled away from elevator and slammed against the wall- pinning beneath Ichiru's body.

"Masaki, _please_." Amu pleaded her brother.

"I really wanted you to join us willingly." Masaki stated in disappointment. "We had to control your boyfriend, trick you into agreeing, but you were never really on board. We gave you a week to convert, but you never really did. Were you ever truly going to join us?"

"Answer him." Ichiru growled, gripping her arm.

"Hey that hurts you asshole!" Amu snarled before looking at her brother with hate. "No, I never was going to join you. This whole thing is stupid. All for money? I _hate_ people like you! You are not my brother, no he really is dead! You just look like him."

"I am your older brother." Masaki corrected.

Amu growled, "Don't you ever call yourself my brother again. Masaki Hinamori is dead to me."

"Ichiru." Masaki sighed, turning away.

Ichiru nodded, opening his eyes wider and catching Amu's gaze. Amu couldn't look away from his mesmerizing dark eyes; it was like she was caught in a spell. Ichiru smirked, leaning forward and never breaking eye contact.

"Let go of all your morals Amu. Let go of those in your heart and open up to the darkness that lurks deep inside you- _welcome_ that darkness. You don't care about anything or anyone anymore. You don't love anyone. You hate the world and your so called friends. You'll lose all faith." Ichiru whispered, his lips brushing Amu's. "You'll free the light, and drown in the darkness."

Ichiru let go of Amu then, watching as her honey eyes dulled as she stared ahead in a daze. A few seconds later Amu closed her eyes and opened them, revealing dark honey eyes that shinnied in a newfound mischief. A smirk graced her lips and with ease she walked past the two males in the room, ignoring their presence as she walked into the studio booth seemingly knowing to what she had to do and what was expected of her.

"Did it work?" Masaki asked after a moment of watching his sister.

"Of course it did." Ichiru said confidently.

"Masaki, where is Inori?" Amu asked in a bored tone. "I want to get this recording done already."

Ichiru grinned, "She's coming."

"I don't believe I was talking to you Ichiru." Amu snapped in annoyance, rolling her honey eyes.

Ichiru rolled his eyes back in responds, turning when he heard the ding to the elevator. Inori came out, her eyebrows raised in question. Ichiru gave her a nod and watched as her red painted lips turned into a wicked smile. Amu was already in the sound booth, ready to go.

"Do you have the song to draw the X-eggs out?" Inori asked, and Amu nodded- Akiko back on her shoulder.

"Just sing the lyrics in your heart now." Akiko whispered, smiling at her chara bearer.

Kiku came out of her egg, her eyes sad. "Amu-chan, you can't do this. This isn't you."

Amu looked at Kiku in distaste, "You're supposed to be on my side Kiku. If you can't accept this new change then get out of here. I don't have time for a weak minded chara like you."

Kiku sighed, "I support you Amu. Always. Even if your choices are wrong."

"Sing the whole song Amu." Inori instructed. "We will release the demo CD's sooner if we just get this all done in one."

After a long look at Akiko, Kiku made her way back into her egg- going back into Amu's bag. Amu glanced at Akiko, who nodded then at the window and nodding to Inori on the sound board. In that same instance, Akiko used Kilala's move of copycat and copied Kiku's sound ability. Soon enough music started to play with beats that Akiko manipulated for one sole purpose.

"_I will rise in resistance__  
__Sing the oath of rebellion__  
__End cease-fire on this high wire__  
__Head to toe in vanity_

_When those eyes in the mirror stare back at me__  
__I'm reminded that the ghost of pride is clear to see"_

Amu sang the lyrics in a soft, raspy whisper. Her heart conveying the song as she went. Somewhere deep down Amu tried to stop the words from leaving her lips, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything of her _good_ will; it seemed that the bad was in charge of her body, and mind. The good was still in charge of her heart.

"_Wipe away the weakness__  
__Will you let those scars define you?__  
__Or will they adorn you as we carve our way to victory?_

_Doubt is crying out but I refuse to let it drown me_  
_Wearing down my fight till nothing's left"_

Amu's voice began to pick up, and in the booth Ichiru smirked as he watched the goddess of darkness in front of him. Everything had just turned better, because with Amu in this state she was actually pretty fun. She was a challenge that Ichiru enjoyed trying to challenge. Masaki on the other hand felt a twinge of guilt for forcing Amu into this state, but at least he had his sister now. Inori just was happy things were finally going her way now.

"_I say crier!__  
__I say liar!__  
__I say rise in hell!__  
__I stand gazing down at death as they say … war!__  
__I'll wage war!__  
__I hate war!__  
__They say fight for peace… but what is that?"_

Amu's whispered voice turned into a battle cry as she sung the first chorus. Her heart clenching and aching. She needed to stop, but she couldn't and it tore her apart inside. Was this how Sora felt, no will? She was happy he wasn't in this position anymore. She's rather it be her than him because Amu knew Ichiru and Masaki wouldn't hurt her too seriously. This was the first part of the song that would draw out negative energy.

"_Raise a shield to the bullets__  
__Hold my ground, all I got now__  
__But I'm defenseless, all but helpless if it gives beneath my feet_

_I turn from the mirror, that desperate plea_  
_I refuse and can't believe those eyes belong to me"_

Masaki turned a confused look to Ichiru, who was chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"It seems like Amu is awake on the inside, but she can't come out to play. Her dark side is here now, and she won't be going anywhere. This song is a mix of both sides of Amu." Ichiru explained his theory. He honestly wasn't sure, but it was a possibility.

"Both of you shut up." Inori snapped, turning back to watch her pupil sing.

"_Come on, one more breath__  
__My ravaged voice betrays me mid-shout__  
__Will you never hear those final words I failed to choke out?_

_I tried to survive by putting all my faith in instinct_  
_But now I regret – what have I done?"_

"_I say crier!__  
__I say liar!__  
__I say rise in hell!__  
__I am just about to burst as they say …war!__  
__I'll wage war!__  
__I hate war!__  
__There's no end to this, can't you see that?"_

Amu once again went from the raspy whisper to the battle cry singing, her hands holding the head phones over her ear. Akiko was nodding in approval, using her negative power and feeding it too Amu's words. Now her lyrics would really pull out the X-eggs. This would be bigger that Utau's attempt at Black Diamond because Amu was actually using a chara that was _hers_.

"_A cowardly façade weaves into my voice__  
__As I call for war, blinded by this far-fetched noble cause__  
__Although I had a choice, I believed the lies__  
__But it's all a dream, ending when I open up my eyes_

_Come on, one more breath_  
_My ravaged voice betrays me mid-shout_  
_Will you never hear those final words I failed to choke out?_

_I tried to survive by putting all my faith in instinct_  
_But now I regret – what have I done?"_

Amu took in a deep breath, a smirk on her lips. She was proud. She wanted to make Inori proud.

"_I say crier!__  
__I say lier!__  
__I say rise in hell!__  
__I stand gazing down at death as they say … war!__  
__I'll wage war!__  
__I hate war!__  
__They say fight for peace… Does it exist? "_

Amu battle cried her voice again, grinning at the power she felt in the words. She would do better than Utau, yes. She wanted to do better and achieve the goal at making Mayflower number one. She wanted to make the CEO the best. Amu wanted Inori to achieve whatever her goal was.

"_My hand, can you reach it? My cry, can you hear it?__  
__Can you, can you tell me if this "dream" was worth it?_

_My hand, can you reach it? My cry, can you hear it?_  
_Can you, can you help me?_  
_Wake me from this nightmare"_

Inside Amu felt her heart squeeze in sadness and despair. Inwardly Amu hissed at herself to stop, that no matter what she wouldn't be good. She was dark, and apparently the other half of Amu still hasn't agreed with that. The good Amu was fighting the bad, but she was losing slowly. Agonizing slow but still losing nothing less. Sure she got her lyrics in, but dark Amu had control.

"All done." Amu smiled, her eyes finding Akiko. "You're the best one you know Akiko."

Akiko smiled deviously, "I've always known that. You just took your time realizing that."

Amu laughed and shook her head walking out of the sound booth and waving at Inori. "Since I'm done here, I'm going home."

"Amu. I need to discuss one last thing." Inori said, making Amu pause in her steps.

"What is it?" Amu asked coolly.

Inori glanced at Ichiru and Masaki, "I want you to perform with your brother and Ichiru tomorrow night at a public event, the festival."

"Okay." Amu nodded. "Is that it?"

"No argument?" Inori asked, trying to hide her amazement.

Amu giggled and tilted her head to the side, "Human emotions are such a funny thing. The other Amu would have fought against you on this particular matter, but I won't. "

"We should just form a band." Masaki suggested.

Amu hummed and nodded, "I'm game, but if I let you two pick the name you'll make in lame."

"So would not." Ichiru muttered, having a feeling it arguing with Amu now would result in his death.

Amu giggled again, "Fine, you two make up a good one. I have things to do, ta-ta!"

Then Amu was gone out of the room.

"You really did a number on her Ichiru." Inori said in amazement.

"She'll be like this for a while. In a few weeks' time I'll have to redo the compulsion as the real Amu fights for control." Ichiru retorted.

"How does it work? Your power?" Inori asked.

"I brought out Amu's inner character." Ichiru smirked. "The true Amu."

* * *

**Here you all go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review telling me of your thoughts and such. I'd really be happy if reviews can get up to 96 reviews? That would be great.**

**The song that is used as Amu's song is the same as the chapter's song:** by AmaLee

**Also check out my Vampire Night and Shugo Chara crossover:** _Crimsons Hearts_


	14. Chapter 14: Her Other Side

**I can't believe it, 94 reviews! I am so so happy! I'm so happy this story has it's fans, but I have some announcements. **

**I have finally figured out the rest of this plot line, and I'm not sure how many chapters will be coming. **

**That, and updates. Please to do not rush me or my updates because I guarantee you that they will not come any faster if you ask. Especially since school will be starting back up again. I will try to update twice a month, or at least once a month. **

**Without any other thing, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

** Chapter Fourteen **

**Her Other Side**

* * *

We think we know ourselves better than anyone else, but that isn't always the case. Sometimes we don't actually know who we are until someone gives us a reality check. We don't know ourselves, we can never predict who we become, but sometimes the person we become is the one thing we fear the most. It's funny, fear, a little glimmer of an emotion that can cause our hearts to race miles, but what for?

Closing the mirror door, Amu was forced to stare at herself, at her reflection. She hated herself, sometimes she just wanted it to all end. The past few weeks have been a living hell, literally. She has been working none stop, stuck in the Mayflower headquarters with Inori- who was hell-bent on getting the money she wanted with Amu. The master has leverage over Amu, and Amu knew she'd abide to her new contract no matter the cost. _To protect them, _Amu reminded herself.

That and she also had no control over her body because of Ichiru's spell, which allowed her darker counterpart to roam freely among people. That part of Amu didn't care, she had no feelings or love or even a heart. She was just a little body of evil that would do anything to get what she wanted, and right now she was still trying to figure out what that want was. All she knew was that she had to listen to Inori for the time being.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Amu smirked at her own reflection. The lively spark in her golden orbs was now gone and replaced by a mischievous glint. Her smile was gone and now had a signature smirk, even her style changed. Amu's cheerful colors were darker, but to begin with Amu sometimes had worn dark colors.

"Poor little bird, your wings have been clipped and you can no longer fly." Amu said amusedly, watching as her reflection showed her inner self, the good Amu trying to break past the mirror.

"It's futile you know." Dark Amu smiled wickedly. "You are locked away in _our_ mind; no one will see you or hear you. They will see _me_ and hear _me_. I promise to raise hell while I'm here."

Amu in the mirror shook her head with wide eyes that begged no. It only amused the Amu staring that the mirror. Chuckling, Amu covered the mirror once again and turned towards her door, ready to head out for the day. Now it was time for this Amu to go out and play a little bit. Smirking to herself, she begin to walk out with Akiko, leaving the other chara's here.

"Amu-chan please." Ran cried out, pulling Amu's hair. "Stop this madness."

Amu glanced over her shoulder at her pink chara. "I gave you a choice Ran, all of you. Either stand by my stand as my charas or leave me the hell alone. Just don't get in the way and keep your mouth closed."

Ran gulped and nodded, bowing her head down and floating back into Amu's room silently. Letting Amu leave. Ran glanced at her sisters, who stared at the door with sad eyes. It pained them to see Amu like this, with no care, no heart.

"She's being controlled and forced like this." Kiku whispered. "Amu-sama couldn't really be this evil."

"We have to stop her!" Miki yelled. "We can't let Amu go on with tonight's performance! She will never forgive herself if she hurts a hearts egg!"

Dia nodded, but shook her head as well. "It's out of our jurisdiction now Miki. We can't control Amu's choices, but we can be here and try to figure a way to give _our_ Amu some control over her body."

"Why don't we tell Ikuto and the others?" Kilala asked, opening her egg. "I mean they can help if we just _told_ them."

"As good of an idea this is, Amu would retaliate again them and us no doubt." Dia explained. "It would be better that we wait this out and just converse with Amu now. She had no ill feelings towards us, so let's not give her a reason too."

"And Akiko?" Ran asked. "What about her?"

Dia sighed, "We can only hope our sister can see the light and help Amu save her from herself."

* * *

The differences in Amu had been barely noticeable the past few weeks. Sure she had gotten distant, shut herself out and pushed people away, but today everyone was in for a surprise. Amu walked into class in a black dress that was extremely short with high black pin heeled shoes. Her pink hair fell down her back in soft waves, and she would have looked elegant if it wasn't for the smirk she wore. Her smirk just made her look cruel over all.

Amu had walked right back Emily and Utau, ignoring their greetings as if they didn't even exist. She didn't sit at her regular seat, but she went straight the back where Masaki and Ichiru sat, kicking the middle student from their seat and calming it for herself. That took everyone but Sora by surprise.

Sora knew he was saved and Amu was paying the price. She was in the same exact position he had been in barely a three weeks ago. Even Sora could feel the darkness on Amu, and it caused him to worry that much more for his beloved pinkette. Amu though, on the other hand- didn't seem to have a care in the world as she tapped her fingers in a rhythmic beat on the desk.

"Amu." Ikuto called, earning a side way glance from the pinkette. "What the hell are you doing sitting with them?"

"Are you my father? No. Are you my boyfriend? No." Amu quipped. "I don't believe you're my brother either since he's sitting beside me."

Utau turned a furious glare at Amu, "What the hell are you doing Amu?"

"Sitting with Ichiru-kun and Masaki Onī-san." Amu said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, causing an irritated looked to flash onto the blonde singer's face.

"Okay smart-ass." Utau huffed. "It's just a little confusing when one week you hate them, then you are distant, and then suddenly you act as if you never hated those two idiots next to you."

Amu flashed Utau a smirk, "Oh please. Don't be jealous that my brother loves me more than your brother loves you."

"What does that even have anything to do with this?" Utau asked, defensive now.

Amu chuckled, knowing exactly what buttons she was pressing. She knew how to press all their buttons, how to control every single one of these chara bearers. For Amu was the puppet master and they were all merely her marionettes to play with.

"Well you were in love with your brother once. That had to put a difficult strain on your relationship with Ikuto for years." Amu explained slowly, as if talking to a child. "Imagine your embarrassment in the end Utau. Where you embarrassed, kissing your own brother? In most families that's shameful. Are you shameful? Utau, you naughty girl."

Utau's cheeks flared red from anger and embarrassment. How could Amu call her out on that out loud in the middle of class? Sure it was only them right now, but still. Amu was supposed to be her best friend, but right now she was putting Utau on blast. Spilling all these things from two years ago. Ikuto and Utau always tried to not think about it, but now Amu just had to bring it up. Utau could only stare at the pinkette, who have her a malicious smirk.

Of course Kukai had knew about this, but it didn't mean that it never bothered him. It did, Kukai wouldn't lie, but Utau had proved she loved him one night during the tour. Utau was his and Kikai would never let her go. It just made him wonder why Amu was calling Utau out on it now.

"What the hell Amu?" Emily snapped, gaining the said girl's attention for a second.

"Yes Emily?" Amu asked in a bored tone, looking at her nails.

"Why the hell are you acting like a bitch today?" Emily questioned. "Did you take extra bitch pills because you're extra bitchy mixed with asshole today."

"Such a foul mouth." Amu pouted with a giggle, her honey eyes gleaming with a new found mischief that hadn't been there before. "I think you should be punished."

"Punished?" Emily repeated confused.

Amu licked her lips, locking eyes with Emily and giving her a hungry look. "Yes Emily-chan, punishment. Secrets are good to keep you know. Especially from your brother."

"What is she talking about?" Shin asked, glancing at Emily.

"Why the hell would you believe her right now?" Emily snapped at her twin. "Amu is completely not on our side right now."

Amu sighed, "You're such a bore. I thought you'd be fun today. Maybe Ichiru-kun can show me some fun later. What do you say Ichiru, rock my world?"

Sora wanted to gag, as did everyone else when Amu looked at Ichiru and licked her lips. Ichiru chuckled, looking at Amu with a new found interest. Sora just wanted to march over there and grab Amu and haul her away from the guy, but Masaki was giving him a look as if to say stay put.

"I'll make you see stars Amu." Ichiru promised, winking at Amu- who only rolled her eyes in response.

"Amu." Sora called, gaining the full attention of Amu on a second.

Sora saw it then, the affect his voice had on her. The reason why Ichiru and Masaki didn't want him around her. The mischief left Amu's honey eyes for a second, and in that second Sora saw the real Amu. The one fighting to regain control, but she was gone the second Ichiru placed his hand on her. The smirk replaced the frown, but the internal battle never left her eyes.

"Oh Sora. The fake boyfriend." Amu giggled, ignoring the other part of her that was trying to resurface. "My, you were horrible. Leaving me to worry that night you never showed up. Where you messing around with Emily again?"

"What is this?" Shin's voice was clam and sounded like death awaiting.

"It was a onetime thing Shin." Emily reassured. "All it was was one kiss. Nothing else, nothing special. I don't get Amu's point. Sora loves you Amu. Come on, you know that."

Amu grinned and shook her head, "Class is about to start kiddos. Better pay attention because you are all idiots and can use the help!" Now Amu sounded too cheerful.

Class progressed rather slowly with some smart ass comments from both Amu and Ichiru- who were now the class's favorite couple who weren't even a couple. It seemed that a lot of people wanted Ichiru and Amu together, but they both easily ignored it. Though the smugness was still seen in Ichiru's eyes and smirk.

Ikuto kept his eyes on Amu, his ears always listening but she never spoke once unless it was a comment out loud for everyone to hear. Why Amu was acting like this was something no one knew. She was off. It was easy to see that Amu wasn't herself, and that Ichiru and Masaki had something to do with it. They just had no proof. All they knew was that Amu would never be by those two's side willingly like she was now.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Amu was the first one to leave. Saying that she had business to attend to as of now. Basically Amu never went to the rest of her classes. Of course this irritated everyone else, especially Kairi who was a student who only loved school. Ikuto was annoyed that he couldn't talk to Amu. Utau and Emily were still pissed. Shin was just as confused as the others. Sora was just worried as hell.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Emily grumbled.

"I don't know." Kaitlynn quirked suddenly speaking up. "Just to let you guys know Amu had a show tonight."

"How do you know that?" Kukai asked.

Kaitlynn grinned, "I saw a poster and all the girls in the bathroom where talking about it. She's doing her first solo show, which is tonight."

"You always were the one who listened in on the local gossip." Ryou muttered.

"You knew who was dating before they knew they were dating." Shin agreed.

Utau sighed, "Well then let's go get tickets to this show. Maybe she was just stressed out."

"No." Emily corrected. "Amu was replaced because there is no way in hell she suddenly decided to like her brother and Ichiru again and be a complete bitch to us. Plus I highly doubt stress causes one to pull up old shit from the past."

Utau sighed, "True."

* * *

Ichiru sat with Masaki and Amu in the limousine they had entered about twenty minutes ago. After school the boys had found Amu safe at the Mayflower Headquarters with Inori. Both of the boys were relieved to see that the mischievous pinkette had made it on time to get ready, but she had left hours before hand. Which meant they had no clue on what the hell Amu could have done. They both supposed it didn't matter anymore.

"You left early." Masaki muttered aloud.

Amu chuckled, "Oh Masaki, don't act like my brother now or I may think you actually care about me."

Ichiru just laughed at Masaki, who rolled his eyes. Amu had sass, a lot more than before now. Sometimes it was a little too much, but then again that was their faults. Well, technically it was still Amu's because that was her own choice to act like that.

"Well I am your brother, so at least respect me." Masaki stated, giving his younger sister a hard look.

"Can I respect you first?" Amu inquired with a smirk, causing Masaki to scowl.

"You ready for tonight little bird?" Ichiru asked, using Amu's newest nick name.

Amu nodded, looking out the window with a grin, "I am, but I'm not sure about _her_ on the inside. She's fighting hard."

"Well you can hold her back can't you?" Ichiru pressed, watching Amu closely.

"Of course." Amu scoffed. "I'm stronger than her mentally- but her emotions can be over bearing sometimes."

"Can you suppress the emotions? Or do they bother you?" Ichiru was curious, this being the first time he really had a tight control over a person with his power. He wanted to know the flaws and perks of his ability to control the person.

"Her emotions can leak out at times, like in singing or talking- but she'd never in control." Amu looked at Ichiru. "She'll never be in control until you allow it. I'm only the lock, but you are the key."\

Ichiru nodded, but Masaki frowned. "Everything you say, is that how she feels?"

Amu nodded, "I am merely the dark side of Amu, and the part of herself she constantly fights to keep down. I'm her inner temptations and forbidden feelings. All her troubled thoughts, hate, sadness, grief- that's all _me_."

Masaki nodded, "Does she truly hate me?"

Amu smiled genuinely, "No. She tried to, therefore I try to- but Amu could never truly bring herself to hate either of you. She's more hurt and confused onto why you both are like this, because deep down in her heart, she knows something is wrong but refuses to ask."

"Ask what?" Ichiru was interested in this topic, to finally understand the girl sitting across from him.

"Why mainly. She wants to know why you faked your death Masaki. Why you hurt her the way you did Ichiru went you were the only one she sought comfort in. Why you both came back- and most importantly, why you're doing this." Amu's voice was soft, remorseful.

"You're supposed to be evil." Ichiru muttered. "Not a basket case."

"Even the heartless have hearts Ichiru. You know this better than anyone else." Amu sharply quipped, catching both males by surprise. "You love and you hurt, claim yourself as a heartless monster- but Ichiru, you're human. You feel the same human emotions we all do, pain, love, sadness, happiness. Just because you forced the dark side of Amu out, _me_, doesn't mean I'm emotionless. I'm still Amu."

"Then what's the difference between you and her?" Masaki asked, confused.

"I am the side that makes the reckless choices, the ones that have the bad consequences. I'm the realistic side, and I will get my hands dirty." Amu slyly smiled. "I'm the trouble maker, the challenger, the rebel."

"I can see that." Ichiru chuckled.

"Do you really trust Inori?" Amu asked suddenly, looking at her elder brother. "I see it in your eyes, the hate you have for that woman."

"Do you trust Inori?" Masaki fired back, earning a glare.

"I asked you first, but no- I don't trust Inori." Amu truthfully confessed. "Even before you came back into my life, Inori pushed me more and more to be a singer. All I wanted as to write, but eventually I sang."

"You don't like singing?"

Amu sighed, watching as they pulled into their destination, "It's not that. I don't like singing for this purpose. I still font quite get what she's up too."

"The X-eggs?" Ichiru questioned.

Amu nodded, opening her door. "I just have a bad feeling. That's all."

* * *

The auditorium was dark, the crowd silently anticipating the voice they came to hear to appear. Little did they know, that this time her show held a darker meaning, it wasn't to have fun, and it wasn't to provide entertainment. No this time she was here with one purpose and one purpose only. She was protecting the ones she cared for, desperately trying to keep her head on right, and to keep sight on the right path that was quickly fading away. That's when the piano gently played like a lullaby mixed with a guitar's hum, and a soft voice caused the crowd to go into a frenzy.

Amu on the other hand, was ready to do what she had to do. No matter what, there was no going back, not anymore.

"_I will rise in resistance__  
__Sing the oath of rebellion__  
__End cease-fire on this high wire__  
__Head to toe in vanity_

_When those eyes in the mirror stare back at me__  
__I'm reminded that the ghost of pride is clear to see"_

"_Wipe away the weakness__  
__Will you let those scars define you?__  
__Or will they adorn you as we carve our way to victory?_

The spot light shinned, and this time the star on the stage was different. Her aura was darker, her little chara floating with a cynical smirk watching her bearer. What took a certain group by surprise was that Ichiru and Masaki was the band on the stage, even though Amu had been around them earlier that day. Sora hung his head, because it was his fault that Amu was the one standing in a black cocktail dress, divulging into her own darkness because she decided to save him instead of herself.

It tore Sora up inside that Amu decided to accept the deal, the deal of his liberation for her enslavement, and he'd do anything to save her. Sora knew that he broke her heart, but she had always knew deep down in her own heart that it wasn't him acting out- that it was always Ichiru, and it only added onto the guilt. This was all Masaki's and Ichiru's fault, they were turning her into something she wasn't. Something Amu never wanted to be, but something more importanly, she always _feared _she'd become. Then Ichiru strung the electric guitar strings, watching as Amu poured her little heart out onto the stage. She was becoming the one thing she despised, _him_. She wasn't good, she wasn't nice, no Ichiru knew Amu would get dirty if her friends were on the line. Amu was far from innocent, now especially that darkness was exposed in her heart, now that Akiko was getting the taste of evil she wanted from her bearer- temporarily leaving Ichiru and Koji alone.

"_I say crier!__  
__I say liar!__  
__I say rise in hell!__  
__I stand gazing down at death as they say … war!__  
__I'll wage war!__  
__I hate war!__  
__They say fight for peace… but what is that?"_

Amu's dark counterpart was singing away, as if nothing was wrong- and to her nothing was wrong. Everything was okay and fine, but Amu's inner counterpart was fighting against her. Still, Amu pounced around on the stage in her black cocktail dress, singing away the chorus and feeling the power of Akiko filter through the audience, filtering and seeking out the weaker heart eggs.

Ichiru felt her darkness, the one he had been waiting to feel yet again. A darkness that could rival his own when pushed to the breaking point. Of course he got what he wanted and he wanted Amu. He had her right where he wanted her, wither is version of Amu knew that or not. She was _his_.

Masaki on the other hand was torn about his younger sister. A part of him wanted to be reunited with her, to be by her side and to never leave again. He had been torn away from her at a young age, forced to face this dark and ugly world all alone because they weren't the children of whom they said they were. Amu didn't know that. Yet, Masaki felt guilty that he forced his own sister to go down this ugly path all because he was selfish and didn't want her to live without him any longer than she had. This was the only way to get what he wanted.

"_Raise a shield to the bullets  
Hold my ground, all I got now  
But I'm defenseless, all but helpless if it gives beneath my feet_

_I turn from the mirror, that desperate plea_  
_I refuse and can't believe those eyes belong to me"_

"_Come on, one more breath  
My ravaged voice betrays me mid-shout  
Will you never hear those final words I failed to choke out?_

_I tried to survive by putting all my faith in instinct_  
_But now I regret – what have I done?"_

Amu's voice changed slightly, and that was heard within everyone's ears. She was softly singing now by the end of the round of lyrics. She was singing a hidden message that the inner Amu could only hope her friends would care enough to figure out. The horrible things her darker counterpart had spat at them gave them reason to hate her, and Amu could only pray Sora explained soon. She didn't want to live this life she was being forced into, but yet she was a prisoner in her own mind. No one would hear her pleas.

"_I say crier!__  
__I say liar!__  
__I say rise in hell!__  
__I am just about to burst as they say …war!__  
__I'll wage war!__  
__I hate war!__  
__There's no end to this, can't you see that?"_

Amu's voice was back to the battle cry, calling out to the weaken hearts. Now this was the stage that the heart eggs that were touched by the music would begin to turn into an X-egg with negative energy. It was this chorus that converted the good into bad.

Utau felt the pull, the familiar pull of darkness. She sensed X-eggs around her, but looking around she saw none. Her eye brows furrowed in confusion, and apparently it wasn't just her. Kukai and Nagihiko were also looking around the crowd with Ikuto and Shin. Sora was to focused on Amu. Of course Utau heard the sadness in the lyrics, and wondered why Amu would write such a song, but she didn't expect to find out the answer soon enough.

"_A cowardly façade weaves into my voice  
As I call for war, blinded by this far-fetched noble cause  
Although I had a choice, I believed the lies  
But it's all a dream, ending when I open up my eyes_

_Come on, one more breath_  
_My ravaged voice betrays me mid-shout_  
_Will you never hear those final words I failed to choke out?_

_I tried to survive by putting all my faith in instinct_  
_But now I regret – what have I done?"_

Utau stared intensely at Amu now, studying the singer on stage that moved just a little bit. It surprised Utau when she saw that Amu's eyes were two different kinds of golden. Light golden on the right, full of warmth, love, and sadness. Dark gold on the left, full of coldness, spite, and anger- eyes that were looking at her this morning. It confused Utau as to why Amu had two different colored eyes right now because Amu never had that before.

As Emily looked at the stage, she saw Akiko but none of the other charas. In fact she hadn't seen any of Amu's other charas besides Akiko. It was like the little dark chara had become Amu's main one, which meant nothing good. Emily's mind turned it's gears, trying to place the pieces together. Amu would never hang around her brother of Ichiru freely and act like she actually enjoyed their presences. Amu wouldn't use just Akiko, because Amu always made sure each of her charas were equal in partners and being used in battle or transforming. Last time Emily checked, Amu wasn't calling out Akiko and Akiko never came out of her egg.

"_I say crier!__  
__I say lier!__  
__I say rise in hell!__  
__I stand gazing down at death as they say … war!__  
__I'll wage war!__  
__I hate war!__  
They say fight for peace… Does it exist? "_

Amu closed her eyes, fighting her own self. In the end, when she opened her eyelids- Amu revealed both dark golden orbs that lit up with nothing but mischief and bad intentions. Rising her hand, Amu began using Akiko's power to pull of the X-eggs out of the children's chest.

Ichiru chuckled slightly, feeling the darkness inside her heart. Masaki on the other hand only sighed as he continued to play the drums, trying to push aside his guilt. Ichiru had felt her darkness and felt amused. Masaki, despite how real Amu had been in the Limousin, still would always feel guilty for putting his own sister into this predicament.

_My hand, can you reach it? My cry, can you hear it?  
Can you, can you tell me if this "dream" was worth it?_

_My hand, can you reach it? My cry, can you hear it?_  
_Can you, can you help me?_  
_Wake me from this nightmare"_

Sora frown, hearing the soft plea in Amu's voice. He could hear her, but he knew the girl on stage was not _his_ girl. She was the one that Ichiru created. By now the music faded into nothing and looking around him, so did the crowd. People were clapping, cheering loudly while other just sat in their seats looking lifeless. Sora's green eyes widen in realization.

Utau's head whipped around, high on alert suddenly. She could sense the X-eggs, see them floating towards the stage. Eyes wide, Utau felt a stab of betrayal, watching as Amu called the X-eggs towards her and nodded at Ichiru before she left the stage- X-eggs in tow.

What the hell gotten into that girl? Utau had no clue but she was ready beat some sense into that girl. Still, as of now she could do nothing but watch. None of them could character transform in front of all these people, or in front of the camera broadcasting live on television. They were trapped, and this Amu had planned that perfectly- enabling any of them to doing something. Though one thing was perfectly clear to Utau and the others.

Amu had done something unforgivable.

* * *

**I understand if this chapter is a little confusing. Things will be cleared up fairly soon in this story.**

**I'm so happy with my reviews, and god you'd all make my day if we can get reviews to 100! **

**I love you all so much, and I want to ask- if I should do a sequel to this story? Maybe...  
**

**Check out my Shugo Chara and Vampire Knight crossover, Crimson Hearts!**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Takahashi Siblings

**I finally got this chapter up! I am so proud of myself right now. I had so many people actually private messaging me to update. Word of advice, I don't mean to be slow at updating, I just have minimal amount of time plus school and soccer that I get busy. Please do keep that in mind, but I really do appreciate the love!**

**Anyway, I feel like a lot of you will like this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank you for all the love and reviews!**

* * *

**While You Were Away**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The ****Takahashi**** Siblings**

* * *

Utau easily found her way backstage where Amu was currently walking off stage too. Before the show ended with the X-eggs being taken backstage, Utau had been the first to react and move towards Amu. If she couldn't cause a scene here, she sure as hell would backstage with Emily- who made no move stop her like Shin and Ikuto did.

"Think about this rationally." Kukai warned, stepping in front of Utau- who glared up at him with fierce determination.

"Move the hell out of my way Kukai." Utau demanded, but Kukai did not comply.

"Think about what you're doing." Kukai repeated.

"We thought this over completely Kukai!" Emily answered for Utau. "And we can all agree that Amu has lost her fucking mind! Why the hell would she pull X-eggs? That girl _isn't_ Amu!"

"We don't know the reasons-" Tadase began.

"We don't need to have solid evidence to know this isn't Amu!" Utau cut him off. "Me and Emily know our best friend and this is not her!"

"True." Shin began. "But we can't just question her."

"Sure we can." Ikuto quipped. "Questions never hurt anyone."

"It's my fault." Sora muttered out softly, but it got everyone's attention. "Ichiru, he has this ability to take over someone's mind. He got to me, and in order to get my freedom he offered a trade to Amu. Me for her."

"Oh Sora." Emily whispered, seeing the guilt eating at her friend.

"That was why she sat with them, acted the way she acted." Nagihiko said aloud.

"Why the hell did you wait so long to say anything?" Ikuto asked angrily, getting into Sora's face. Kukai and Shin quickly pulled Ikuto back.

"Because he couldn't." Amu's heels clicked as she approached the group with a smirk. "He can talk now because it's permitted by Ichiru-kun."

"Amu." Sora rushed to her, checking her over but as his eyes meet hers they were cold. The flicker of her old self gone. "Amu, what has he done to you?"

"This is a warning." Amu's voice was monotone. "Stay the hell away and you won't get hurt. Continue getting your noses into other people's business, you will be hurt."

"Amu, this isn't you." Emily stated, her voice angry. "Snap out of it!"

"This is me, the new me." Amu smiled sickly sweet.

Utau shook her head, "I refuse to believe that you are truly like this. If you were bad, you would have been bad a long time ago, not now. Not when you have everything you ever wanted right at your finger tips. I see the struggle in your eyes, that everything you do is not of your own accord. You don't want this and your trapped somehow-"

"You know nothing." Amu snapped, turning to walk away.

"I did the same thing too Amu! I pushed away help to achieve something and get better but you are doing this the wrong why. Stealing heart eggs, if this is who you really are deep down- then we've become enemies!" Utau announced.

Amu looked over her shoulder at Utau with narrowed eyes, "By all means, I won't lose to the likes of you. After all, I won the first time did I not?"

As Amu walked away with a heavy heart, Utau was wounded by the words she once used long ago with Easter. No, Utau refused to believe that her best friend was now her enemy.

* * *

Later that evening, Ichiru made his way to Amu's house after speaking with Masaki. Masaki and him had come to an agreement, and that was that this game could no longer be played. Masaki trailed off behind Ichiru as they approached the pinkette's home, causing Ichiru to turn towards Maskai with a questioning gaze.

"You coming?" Ichiru asked, tilting his head towards Amu's house.

Masaki shook his head, "No, you do what you need to do first. Then I'll go in."

Ichiru nodded, his eyes cold but concerned. Still Ichiru said nothing as Masaki moved to sit on the curb, hidden away from the sight of Amu when she opened the door. For a second Amu merely just stared at Ichiru before crossing her arms, leaning on the door with her eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?" Amu asked impassive.

Ichiru rolled his eyes as he pushed past her and entered the house without Amu's consent. Which earned a few colorful names and a snarl before the door slammed closed with an angry huff of air. "You know it's rude to come in uninvited asshole."

Ichiru gave Amu a look, "Shut up and listen."

Amu's lips closed upon the demand with a glare. She truly hated Ichiru's ability to manipulate people at times, and well she hated him in general too so that didn't really help anyone.

"I'm sorry." The apology came out awkward from Ichiru's lips. It didn't sound natural, and it had Amu's honey eyes wide in surprise. With a wave of his hand, Amu found her voice.

"For what part?" Amu asked, knowing already.

Ichiru bowed his head, "Merge your two halves together Amu. I'm sorry for forcing the bad one out- forcing you to be someone you honestly never were, but it was necessary. Masaki can answer your questions better-"

"I don't get what you mean." Amu cut in, holding up a hand to stop Ichiru from speaking. "You aren't making any sense. Masaki? What about him? What the hell is merging?"

Ichiru looked up, and Amu saw it then. The regret. "You always forced the darker side of yourself away, but in reality that is a part of you who makes you who you are. You need that side, because you are no saint. None of us are. In order to regain control of yourself, you need to accept who you are to be free from my control."

Amu stared at Ichiru owlishly, blinking before smiling slightly. "I accepted that when Utau threw words at me. I accepted Akemi, who she represents. Akemi isn't a chara born from a dream, she was born as a need and aspect that I needed to accept. I already have."

"You obeyed earlier-"

"Because I could tell you were serious." Amu's eyes saddened. "This was the Ichiru I knew back then, the real Ichiru. The one who wasn't cold, but was awkward at the same time. What the hell is going on? What about Masaki?"

Ichiru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Amu listen- you know we care and love you-"

"Do you?" Amu challenged. "Do you really?"

"Of course we do!" Ichiru snarled.

Amu gave Ichiru a look, "Well you both have a funny way of showing it after all-"

"We didn't have a choice-" Ichiru began before Amu cut him off.

"Taking over Sora, tricking me, hurting everyone I love. Making me hurt people I love-"

"I love you too Amu!" Ichiru cut her listing off. His words stunning Amu into a silence that allowed Ichiru to continue. "I hated seeing you in his arms. If it wasn't Sora's, it had been Ikuto's. We watched you, checked in on you, and I fell in love with you as you grew up. I got jealous, but now I realize that you'll never look at me the way you look at him."

Amu's heart was racing when Ichiru walked towards her, standing right in front of her now and grasping her chin lightly in his cool fingers. Ichiru slightly tilted her head up, forcing Amu to meet his eyes. Amu's breath caught in her throat.

"What are you doing?" Amu whispered.

"You love Sora so much, it makes my heart ache." Ichiru whispered. "Who am I to keep you unhappy, but you need to know the truth."

"Ichiru." Amu's tense muscles relaxed, and in that moment Ichiru kissed her softly. The emotion in that kiss told Amu everything, and yet confused her that much more. The gentleness of his lips against hers, the raw emotion as Ichiru lightly held her close to his body. The tear that dropped onto her cheek.

"You make no sense." Amu whispered, pulling her face away and looking down.

"Ichiru." Masaki's voice broke them apart. His stare on Ichiru as her let go of Amu. "I need to speak with my sister now."

Ichiru nodded- leaving Masaki alone to deal with Amu, but that wasn't because he didn't care- it was because Ichiru wasn't really emotionally invested with himself or others (that was what he told himself at least). This was something that Masaki needed to do with Amu, to finally clear the air of lies and confusion that accumlilated throughout the years.

Masaki though, on the other hand, was met with the intense gaze from his younger sister. The gaze itself demanded an explanation. Masaki knew Amu was livid the moment her eyes settled on him, and carefully he approached her saying, "Let me explain."

"Let you explain? Masaki everything doesn't make sense to me." Amu was calm, but her eyes held a different story (today Amu was a mess of emotions). "One day you where there and the next you were gone. I was told my brother died, that he was gone and never coming back. I believed that you were dead, hell I buried you. I still remember putting the rose on the casket and watching as you were lowered into the ground. Now Ichiru is here saying I need to know the truth and kissing me!"

"Amu-"

"No, let me finish what I have to say Masaki." Amu cut him off sharply. "For years you were _gone_ and not a part of my life, including Ichiru. Then suddenly you _both_ come back one day and change everything. You both acted evil but that was never the case was it?"

Masaki sighed, seeing Amu's expectant look, "No. It was never like that."

"That's what I don't get." Amu said softly. "Why act like someone you aren't? Why get Ichiru to take away my free will and bring out my darker side? To go as far as involving Sora? Why force me to be on your side away from the ones I love and care about? _Why did you come back Masaki?_ All you have done is caused chaos and screwed me over time and time again! You come into _my _life, and expect this warm welcome back. You come back and tell me everything I know is a lie. _I want you to tell me why!_"

Masaki gave his sister a longing look. He had never wanted to hurt her, but he had to for her sake. Now she had to know the truth. He couldn't keep it from her anymore. Amu deserved that much at least.

"Amu, I never meant to hurt you. I did everything I did you keep my little sister safe, everything was based from my good intentions but I lost myself along the way. In order to keep you safe and to keep you in the dark, I forced you to become someone you never were. For that I am sorry." Masaki was genuine, even Amu knew that. She knew her brother, she knew who he was and this was who had had been long ago.

"Tell me the truth Masaki. What the hell is going on?" Amu took a step closer, watching as his own honey orbs flicker with hesitation. They were alike in so many ways that she knew his emotions more than she knew her own. Like now he didn't want to speak the truth because he was scared of hurting her. He already had though, cutting a bigger wound wouldn't be too difficult.

"When you were younger, we had a mother and a wicked aunt." Masaki explained, causing Amu's confusion to grow.

"Mama has no sisters." Amu pointed out.

"The Hinamori's are not your real family Amu. They aren't our real parents." Masaki was speaking slowly, trying to get her to understand. "Didn't you ever wonder why our pink hair never matched theirs? Or why our eyes were gold when they had brown? Or why Ami never looked like you at all?"

"No." Amu whispered- her eyes wide as her hand searched for a chair as she forced herself to sit before her legs gave out in surprise. "_You're lying_. You aren't saying what I think you're trying to say."

"You were born September 24, 1998 in Tokyo to Maria Takahashi and Himura Takahashi. I was the elder son, Masaki Takahashi and you were the younger daughter- Amu Takahashi." Masaki pulled up a chair across from Amu.

Amu felt as if the world was falling apart. Well her world was falling apart. Her whole life- a lie. Her parents were never her parents and her sister, Ami, was never really truly her sister to begin with. Masaki faking his death, Ichiru leaving only to return into her life years later. _Nothing made sense_, and Masaki knew that she was confused. Gently he reached out and grabbed her hand, the first real brotherly gesture he has made since returning into her life.

"Our father was never a real father, I taught you to call him just Himura when you were two and talking nonstop. Himura was a cold man who only cared about wealth and money. He never cared for his family. I was born as an heir to the company and you were born so you could marry for money when you got older to the highest suitor." Masaki genuinely sounded disgusted. Well he was, seeing that he never liked the thought of Amu being shipped off to marry the highest bidder.

"Our mother, Maria, was a different story. She was a gentle mother who loved us dearly, she was soft and kind hearted and loving. You, Amu, were her pride and joy. You were her whole world, and you were mine as well." Masaki continued with a faint smile as he talked about their mother. "You look just like her Amu."

Amu's eyes held a soft look of interest, her curiosity wanted to know more about this past life she couldn't even recall. Maybe Masaki was making this all up; he had always been a good story teller after all- especially when they were kids. Masaki would come up with the wildest stories that would blow five year old Amu's mind away into wonder land. Perhaps that's why she had so many dreams, because Masaki gave her an imagination to strive off of.

Still, Amu's heart was mad at him for using her- but she could forgive him, maybe. Amu could see his pain, his hurt- and Amu felt sad. Amu wasn't sure what to really believe in any more, but she wanted to know more. More about this Maria, and Himura. More about their family as Masaki claims these people to be. Sure Amu was upset about her Hinamori family, but they raised her. They were her parents now and that was that. Her love for them didn't and wouldn't change. Ami would still be her sister at the end of the day.

"Tell me more Masaki-san?" Amu asked, looking into her elder brother's eyes for once without a hint of animosity. Eyes that gave Masaki hope.

"When you were three, mother died. Reports always claimed it to be suicide, but after a while the case became a homicide case. Himura and Inori were the main suspects of mother's death."

"Inori?" Amu said incredulously. "What does she had to do with any of this?"

Masaki took in a deep breath, "Inori is our aunt. She was mother's sister and she was always envious. Inori wanted it all, the money, and the fame. That is why she keeps such a tight grip on you. You are her ticket to having it all."

"She's a director at the Mayflower. She has different artists there." Amu pointed out. "She has the money that can get her anything."

"Yes that's true. Let me finish okay." Masaki continued on with a heavy heart. "Inori wanted to take us into her custody after our father gave her parental rights, but mom told the social service worker to put us in the care of Midori Hinamori, if anything were to happen to her. That was what she did, and it peeked the interest that mother would request that of a social worker. That is what caused the belief that mother's death was no accident. Still, Midori raised us like her own, and she loved you very much Amu. Her and her husband."

"Then why fake your death?" Amu inquired softly, titling her head to the side now. "You could have stayed and grown up with me instead of watching me from a far with Ichiru."

Masaki knew from the glint in her honey eyes that Amu was disturbed deep down that they watched her grow up, but that didn't matter right at this moment. It wasn't easily, seeing your sister getting into so much trouble and guys always around her. Masaki never gotten the chance to be an actually brother, and that bothered him deep down- that she would never need a brother. She could yell at them about that later for the stalking.

"Our father wanted nothing more than money. He is the CEO of Mayflower. Himura Takahashi owns the company and us now. I faked my death so you could stay in a happy home, and you got to for only so long. Inori was growing restless to have you as her own, and when you meet the Ayumu Chika band, she saw the opportunity."

Amu's eyes sadden, "She never cared."

"I think she cared for you based on her own selfish reasons." Masaki admitted. "She cares more for herself than anything else."

"Why have Ichiru force me to be someone I'm not?" Amu looked at Masaki, her eyes trusting just like back then.

It made Masaki feel a spark of hope that maybe Amu could forgive him and Ichiru. Forgive them for the hell the put her through and pulled her in to follow. Masaki really never wanted to hurt her, but he did so he could have her close by to protect her. All he ever had was the best intentions for his little sister.

"So you would understand how you need to act against her." Masaki's eyes turned regretful. "We needed you to hate us, and you played that part perfectly. We needed you to know hate and darkness so you knew how to act for Inori, because if you allow her to use your emotions then she has the power to control you. Do not let her have that control Amu. Do you understand that?"

Amu's face contorted into an expression of uneasy, "To act cold and hateful towards Inori. Why? Why her? What does this man Himura, want with us? "

Masaki sighed, "This part won't be taken easily."

"I can take it." Amu said confidently.

Masaki nodded, "Inori and Himura- they killed mother. Inori admitted it one night months ago, and I could do nothing about it with Ichiru because of the constant threat that you would be hurt. Now that you know the truth, we can take revenge."

Amu's eyes widen in surprise. "Revenge?"

Masaki nodded, "I haven't thought out a plan, but we can ruin the company. Mayflower, we can take it down."

"How?" Amu asked. "How do I know if this is the truth?"

Masaki looked at Amu levelly. "You already know it is the truth-"

"I need to think." Amu said suddenly. "Leave."

"Amu-"

"Please, I need time to think!" Amu yelled suddenly, her eyes full of tears and conflict. She was conflicted inside.

Masaki nodded, heading towards the door and getting Ichiru. "Remember what I said."

Amu found herself alone, her thoughts wonder around everywhere. She was conflicted with Ichiru, and his confession and how they watched over her over the years, but at the same time reassured. Still, Amu did love Sora. Then there was the whole "_the-Hinamori's-are-not-your-family_" thing, yeah that was unsettling. One thing Amu knew was that she would act the same, and figure this all out by tonight after meeting with Inori.

* * *

Amu watched as the X-eggs floated around her, her honey eyes lazily trailing their movements. She hated the fact that she was the reason for these X-eggs floating around. She wanted to no nothing more but to purify them, but she could not right now. She wouldn't blow her cover yet so early on.

"You're such a good girl." Inori purred, ruffling Amu's hair as if she were a dog.

Inori wanted Amu to be obedient? Amu can sure as hell act obedient, but she was no bitch to another bitch. No one owned her. Amu scowled internally, just itching to slap Inori's hand away from her and punch the older woman in the face. Instead, Amu suppressed that feeling deep down.

"I try." Amu sounded bored, well she was- but still. Masaki and Ichiru had said to make sure to at least act composed and obedient. Well Amu sure as hell wasn't about to kiss ass to this power hungry woman, it would only give Inori false superiority. Plus, Masaki had given her specific instrustions.

"You try and succeed, as expected of you." Inori praised proudly as she paced the office room, as if in deep thought.

"What is expected of me exactly?" Amu causally asks, sitting down perfectly straight with her legs crossed elegantly. "You wanted these X-eggs for something; I'd like to know what for."

Inori stopped her pacing, raising her gaze to pierce Amu's passive one. Amu was doing one hell of a job keeping her cold composure, but in reality she was curious. Amu always knew Inori had this type of _agenda_, but she could never really figure it out. Now, at first Amu believe it had just been pure speculation on her part- but now she was positive that something else was going on here. Inori was sneaky, but most of all- she was manipulative.

Now because of Ichiru and Masaki, Amu could see that Inori was not sweet, nor nice. She was greedy, and she wanted _something, _and Amu was needed to achieve it. That alone didn't settle with Amu very good, because in reality- Amu had broken trusts, and friendships. What happened the previous night, wasn't something she'd easily come back from. Even the good side of Amu, the one locked away in the sunbounious of her head while the bad side played- seemed to realize this. The one thing that Amu knew, was that she broke bonds- and that would never be okay because she stilled cared.

"That doesn't really concern you Amu." Inori sounded arrogant to Amu, making the pinkette's honey eyes narrow.

"It concerns me if you have me pulling X-eggs, for a reason I don't even know." Amu spoke coldly, eyes leveled with Inori's- challenging the woman's authority. It scared Amu how good she could act so cold.

Inori scowled, moving to tower over Amu- trying to implement dominance. "You signed a contract Amu, meaning whatever I say _goes_. You can't question it; otherwise your contract is broken. Then you'll be nowhere."

Amu stood now as well, causing Inori to step back. "Funny thing is Inori; you seem to need me a hell of a lot more than I need you. I'll walk out of here, and I'll feel the same. I didn't want to sing to begin with remember? I wanted to write, but you chose _me_ to sing."

"I can easily choose someone else!" Inori snarled.

"Then by all means, go right ahead." A smirk appeared on Amu's lips as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "That's _right_, you _can't_. You need a chara bearer singer who has the ability to pull out X-eggs, and let's face it- not many of them are singers that can do that. That's where I come into the equation."

"You're over thinking yourself now." Inori snickered, crossing her arms. Amu easily saw right through her, the predator in her saw the nervousness. The slick sweat that lightly coated Inori's forehead also didn't go unnoticed.

"You tracked down my brother, who had reunited with his long lost best friend." Amu stopped herself and shook her head. "No, you had him fake his death, to leave a grieving kid sister and mother. You had him, trained him to be someone he isn't."

"And how do you know that he isn't that person he pretends to be?" Inori asked. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe that is the person he really is?"

Amu smiled at Inori, a pure smile that had Inori's nerves twisting. The smile was evil, it wasn't twisted. No, it was real. It wasn't a fake one that Inori had been accustomed to seeing on a daily base.

"Masaki hesitates." Amu answered simply. "He's a fast thinker, and he can be cunning- but my brother was never a lair. He was never a bad person. He acts like a bad person, and he really does try to sell that façade. It's the hesitation that gives him away, who he really is."

"And Ichiru?"

Amu chuckled, "He's fucked up in the head, but that probably has something to do with you. After all, you did kill my mother, Maria Takahashi."

Time froze for Inori, who stared at Amu with wide eyes. "How did you find out about that?"

"No denial?" Amu asked. "So it is true."

Inori's eyes narrowed, "You are just like her you know. Everyone always loved her more, and they love you more as well-"

"Is that what you honestly think?" Amu asked. "You're crazy. You think you can force love? Is that why you kept me close?"

"You're father loves me more at least." Inori smirked. "You will never get a solid confession Amu. Let me warn you now, you go to anyone and try to spread a rumor- I will bring down the Ayumu Chika Band. If you ever thought I loved or even cared about you, you were stupid. Why would I care? I just need you to achieve the goal of getting the embryo for your father. I promise you this Amu, if you fail to accomplish and listen, then I promise to kill the one you love, Sora Kaito."

* * *

**This chapter I feel had more character development, plus a little dark meaning. This story will become a slight darker from here on out. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think of the scenes with Ichiru, Masaki and Amu- even later with Inori. **

**Also check out my other stories plus my Shugo Chara and Vampire Knight Crossover, **_Crimson Hearts_

**Review! I'll update if I get at least 10 reviews for motivation.  
**


End file.
